The Dark Times Will Pass
by NightElfLady
Summary: Sarah Metcalfe unexpectedly finds a way back to Azeroth. Her friend Drew witnesses her disappearing through a portal and what does a faithful puppy do? Runs after its master of course. The war with the Legion continues. She learns Khadgar has moved on, and so she must too. But she does so by choosing a particular path. One that will lead her straight to Illidan Stormrage.
1. Prologue - GPWRRL

Welcome to the 2nd in The Sarah & Khadgar Chronicles – The Dark Times Will Pass. I hope you like how Sarah's journey progresses in this one. Thanking you in advance for reading, I truly appreciate it.

 **DO** **NOT COPY** , in part or whole, **OR TRANSLATE** my stories, **unless you are given permission by me to do so**. These are very personal creations, that have taken me a long time to create, do not disrespect that.

All Warcraft NPC's, lore references and WoW locations I mention belong to Blizzard. Any of my O/C's and the story development is strictly mine.

All Rights Reserved © AJ Wright/NightElflady

* * *

 **Prologue - GPWRRL**

* * *

Sitting in the doctor's waiting room, Sarah bit down hard on her lip. This was pointless. The doctor could do nothing for her. She had a few minor scrapes and grazes all perfectly treatable by washing and applying some antiseptic cream if needed. The really serious injury, however, was beyond the doctor's medical capabilities. He could not mend a broken heart.

She toyed with the idea of just getting up and walking out. Her employer would be none too happy if she did though. She had insisted she was fine following the "car accident", but they insisted more and told her she had to attend appointments to make sure she was fit for work.

Her lip throbbed from her bite. Nibbling at it again, she felt it slightly swollen, tender. She huffed. Maybe that would give the doctor something to scribble an illegible prescription for at least:

Symptoms: throbbing lip

Cause: biting arising from the complete waste of time spent in the health centre waiting room

Treatment: prescribed by doctor - 200mg Paracetamol, four times a day and a tube of Blisteze. Self-prescribed - 750ml South African Shiraz, daily.

Case Notes: Complete loon, believes she was ensconced in another world (Azeroth – from a video game), saved the King, snogged an elf and shagged a silver-haired Archmage a few (wonderful) times. Also claims she assisted in saving Earth from an invasion of demons and a hideous orc warlock following pillow-talk with said Archmage. Later banished from make-believe world by Khadgar (the Archmage) - (aka approximately 1129 x 1036 multi-coloured pixels on computer screen).

Rehab: Blizz Con

"Yeah, right!" she mumbled, her utterance drawing a peculiar look from the only other patients there, a mother-of-two who sat next to her with one screaming child in her arms and the other buried knee-high in the communal toy box.

She crossed her right leg over the left knee and stared at the clock on the wall above the entrance. Her appointment had been ten minutes ago. Not only was the appointment a waste of time but they had the nerve to make her wait _extra_ minutes? This was time in which she could be doing something useful – like robotically stuffing envelopes with patronising letters to clients, or filling out a spreadsheet with formulas and figures to bamboozle the Board into thinking the company was doing great. Or, better still, just sit at home with a bottle of wine in one hand and her "talisman" from the demon-hunter of a make-believe universe, in the other.

She patted her jeans pocket, absentmindedly checking the strange little pebble was still there. It was. Her lips formed an involuntary lop-sided smile.

The mother-of-two must have noted a look of quiet asininity on Sarah's face and moved herself across to the opposite line of uniformed seating.

Sarah took a deep breath and exhaled quite loudly. Another look at the clock informed her she was now fifteen minutes past her appointment time. Her eyes scanned the walls and came to rest on the DNA notice near the reception.

 _"Did Not Attends" waste doctors valuable time and prevent other patients from receiving critical medical care. Should you be unable to keep your appointment, please call to advise us and we will reschedule your appointment."_ The notice then went on to give percentages of DNAs within the last year and the impact they had on resources and expenditure for the NHS.

Sarah wondered if the same applied for patients whose time was equally wasted by doctors who seemed unable to provide a prognosis in the allotted times given for said appointments.

"Caroline Johnstone," a voice announced to the right. Sarah's doctor stood waiting as the mother-of-two gathered her brats and scuttled through to the doctor's office.

Sarah slumped in her chair. _Elune only knows how long they're going to take!_ she thought. She 'hmphed' as she realised the deity she had just called upon. _And how long was it going to take to stop_ that _nonsense,_ she wondered next.

Everything was different now. Not good, but not exactly bad either, just - altered. Having been removed from an MMORPG she now found herself in a sterile GPWRRL (General Practitioner's Waiting Room Real Life). She was supposed to be recovering from a car accident but her injuries were not accredited to any pile up.

Hers was emotional; caused by a man who was not even supposed to exist. The trauma was very real though – the heartbreak, crippling. She felt rejected, betrayed, used. Since her return to 'reality' she had conjured a myriad of scenarios all fuelled by the "what if" prompt and not one of them seemed remotely possible. She had been evicted from the world of Azeroth and there was no resurrection spirit to allow her back, no blinding green light to transport her through, nothing at all that could...

"Sarah Metcalfe."

She looked up, startled to hear her name being called at last. With a soft whoosh the automatic door closed behind the mother-of-two. It then promptly re-opened as Sarah's doctor hovered near it, clearly waiting for her to get up and follow him through to his office.

With one more subconscious pat of the pebble in her pocket, Sarah rose and walked through to the doctor's surgery.


	2. 1- Home From Home

**Chapter 1 – Home from Home**

* * *

Sarah had grown rather attached to the little cottage at the top of the hill just outside Stormwind's city gates. She had acquired it a week ago all thanks to her friend, Erik Longmaster, _Supreme_ hunter. His self proclamation always made her smile.

Staring into the flames of the crackling log fire, she settled back in the armchair. Sinking into the generous throws and cushions she possessively gripped the neck of a bottle of Dalaran Red. Wiggling her cold toes contentedly in front of the glorious heat, she sighed as its warmth slowly spread up her legs. She was mesmerised by the dancing flames; they were hypnotic, drawing her in, inviting her to relax and reflect on all that had happened.

Together with the soft light from the few candles she had found in one of the kitchen drawers, she felt contentment for the first time in what seemed a very long while. Oddly, it had only been three weeks in her world, Earth. But here in Azeroth, time had leaped several months and while some things had remained unresolved, others had steered off in an entirely different direction.

She shifted in the chair, frowning a little. The latter was something which she preferred not to dwell upon and quickly she shunted it to the back of her mind. Instead, she focused on her best friend, Drew Stewart, the roguishly good-looking guy who had been like a faithful puppy since the day she moved down to the Scottish Borders some five years earlier.

Also being her work colleague as well as friend, he was a huge part of her life back home. He was always upbeat, charming, with a wicked sense of humour, matching that of her own. He had provided a shoulder to cry on when her failed marriage had left her feeling worthless, unloved and something akin to damaged goods.

She supposed that in a strange way, it was all down to Drew that she'd ended up in Azeroth that fateful day of the traffic accident. He had brought her into the magical land by introducing her as a friend to the game World of Warcraft. She smirked and put the bottle to her lips. Seemed now like she was returning the favour.

She had taken refuge in the game. Over the months she had fallen in love with it and it became her focus; all she lived for. It allowed her to be part of a community without having to actually mingle with people in the flesh. She could be whoever and whatever she wanted to be.

Drew often teamed up with her, navigating her through the various quests and continents. He ran her through dungeons and raids and kept her up on the lore. His gaming preferences had changed over time and he now preferred other games on the PS4, but he was always on call for her when she needed help with something in Warcraft. And anything else as well; given half a chance.

They went to the cinema to see the long awaited film version. She'd come away from it at first a little under-whelmed due to the fact their gaming was so much farther along than the timeline of the film. Over the following weeks however, she embraced it as enthusiastically as she did the game and waited with eager anticipation for its Blu-ray release date.

When she had been unceremoniously evicted from Azeroth, Drew had been the one to find her in the mud and pouring rain. Unknown to her at the time, he'd witnessed the rift between their world and Azeroth. His eyes had caught the flash of arcane beams as the rift was closed from the other side. He'd never broached the subject with her however. For one reason, he was unsure if he had really seen what he thought he had. But more importantly, as he'd confessed recently, he'd sensed her feelings were raw about something, and mentioning it just might have added insult to injury.

She took another slug of wine and smiled warmly at his consideration.

After the accident, having flatly refused to stay in the hospital that night for tests, she had undergone visits to occupational therapists and her doctor who insisted she underwent scans to ensure all was in good working order; physically at least. Truth was she'd never skipped a day off work. Plunging straight back in on the Monday morning, she was only absent long enough to attend the said medical appointments.

Her mood nonetheless, had been sombre and she knew she was more distant after the car wreck. All that time Drew stuck beside her like a faithful puppy. He was attentive, tried to subtly encourage her to talk about her worries or concerns, but with a look from her which could have frozen the Sahara, he also knew when to back off.

She had kept her experiences in Azeroth strictly to herself. Although she relived it in her mind every day, often crying herself to sleep at night, she could not bring herself to share the entire fantastical incident. Who would have believed her anyway? Even being as close to Drew as she was, it was not something she could elucidate easily, and she believed it would be even harder for him to apprehend. He did however, manage to coax her back into playing Warcraft, although she always seemed distracted and regularly logged off without warning.

He'd never given up on her though, even when, in a fit of rage she'd threatened to get a restraining order on him simply for checking she was alright. She inwardly cringed as she remembered that evening. She had displayed such uncharacteristic behaviour that he'd immediately left his flat, marched up to her door and hammered on it until she'd appeared. She'd flung the door open, furious at his intrusion. Then, unexpectedly, she'd threw herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He'd tenderly held her, steering her into her living room where he'd sat her down on the sofa. He took a seat on the pine coffee table in front of her and holding her hands, he'd simply allowed her time to release whatever pain she was going through. But still, she kept her secrets. He'd left her that night, still none the wiser, but seemed content that he'd managed to console her.

Then, there was that fateful night he'd turned up on her doorstep unannounced. A strange whirring sound coming from within had made him uneasy. She grinned as she pictured him pressing himself against the door, growing more alarmed as the noise intensified. Adrenalin made him burst through her front door without any consideration to what he might find. Her knight in shining armour!

His face must have been a picture when turning into her living room, she mused. A seamless, spinning oval of blue and sea-green spun in the middle of the room, reaching and going beyond the ceiling. It thrummed and pulsated. At its base, Sarah had been throwing things through it – food, drinks, clothing, before fastening a small ruck-sack on and stepping through the swirling mass. She'd never even noticed him standing there gaping. He'd then sprung in to action and ran after her.

The portal had snapped shut behind him, and a rather girlie high-pitched scream escaped his mouth. Sarah had spun round and stared wide-eyed at him. "What the _fuck_ do you think _you're_ doing!" she'd shouted.

Drew raised his eyebrows, utterly at a loss for words. His eyes had darted round, taking in the landscape before him. He'd gulped then smiled somewhat gormlessly. It seemed his heart was hammering and he'd looked like a little boy visiting an amusement park for the first time. Indeed, that was exactly how it was.

He'd beamed as he'd heard someone shouting, " _Roll up, roll up_! Welcome to Darkmoon Faire."

"You have got to be kidding me!" he'd said in total awe.

Sarah had already gathered all the packages she'd thrown through the portal and moved off behind one of the many coloured tents housing various vendors and ride owners. Drew had scampered after her. "Sarah! Wait!"

She'd stopped, dropping the bags and started pulling out clothes from one of them. She'd pulled off her T-shirt and jeans. Drew's mouth fell open as he looked over her slender body and her matching underwear. She'd glared at him. " _Ahem_!"

He'd spun round, flustered, momentarily embarrassed. He'd tried sneaking glances over his shoulder, which resulted in his face getting slapped with a plain T-shirt and canvas jacket. "Put those on," she'd said, annoyed with him.

"Why?" He'd asked, genuinely confused.

"Because your current clothing is going to offend someone," she'd said, tightening the buckle on her jacket and throwing a cape around her shoulders.

He'd looked down at himself. His T-shirt had a coloured print of an an elf chained to a certain orc warlock with "#I'm with Gul'dan" written above it.

"Point taken," he'd said, quickly removing it and stuffing it into one of the empty bags.

"Don't know why the hell you would even buy that crap!" she'd grumbled as she'd finished tying a purple scarf loosely around her neck.

"I thought it was funny, at the time," he'd winced.

Furiously stuffing her clothing into the same bag, she'd occasionally glanced in his direction. "So what were you thinking Drew; following me through?"

He'd blinked, trying to think of an answer. "I suppose I was just looking out for you Sarah. I didn't think, to be honest, I just reacted to you disappearing."

She'd put her ruck-sack over her shoulder and sighed. "Idiot! Well, I don't have any trousers that would fit you, so we will have to try get some in the city... somehow." She'd started walking to the pier.

"So this is what has been occupying your mind all this time? He'd ventured.

She'd nodded curtly.

He'd laughed lightly, shaking his head. "I didn't know if what I saw was real that day..."

She'd halted and stared at him hotly. " _Saw_? When? What day?"

"The day of the accident. I searched for a good two or three hours for you even with all the police and rescue teams in the area, but you were _nowhere_. Then suddenly, there you were, in a puddle! And that ... that thing in the sky, it looked like a ... like a rip being sewn back up."

"You _saw_ the rift being mended?" She'd stepped closer. "You _knew_ all this time but never said anything?"

He'd took a defensive step back. "I really didn't know if I was just seeing things Sarah, what with all the flashing lights and the rain..."

Sarah lowered her head and shuffled from one foot to the other. "Yeah, I guess. Sorry Drew." She'd turned and continued towards the far end of the Faire, taking a route behind the tents and stalls. He'd followed closely, still taking in the people and faire attractions from between the canvas buildings. "You were only gone for a few hours though, Sarah, so that in mind how come you're all packed as if going on holiday?"

She'd kept walking while she'd answered him. "Time is different here, Drew. To be honest I haven't worked it out, besides it's way too scientific for my brain. But last time I was here, about one and a half maybe two months had passed."

"Really?" he was stunned.

"Yes. So, now that 3 weeks of _our_ time has gone by, I have no idea how far in the future, or past we are in now. Could be days, months, years, I have no idea. I am hoping it's not too far off the last timeline I was here though."

They'd reached the last tent and over to the right stood the portal that would take them to Goldshire. "How will we find out?" Drew asked.

"I need to see if I can find someone from my last visit. I need to find Erik Longmaster." She forged on through the portal.

* * *

As they'd emerged from the other side, Drew was stunned to find the little village of Goldshire pretty much as he'd seen it in the game; the inn ahead to his right and the blacksmith's to his left. There were a number of other buildings close by also, but generally speaking it was familiar.

It was raining lightly, so they'd set off at a fair pace towards Stormwind. They'd approached the large nesting platforms where golden brown and white gryphons roosted in their hay covered beds. The great birds started flapping their wings and emitting loud screeches as they'd passed by. The gryphon-handler stepped forward, keen for business and looked hopefully towards Sarah. She shook her head at the man. He offered a polite bow and returned to the nesting beasts.

"Can't we take a ride?" Drew had asked Sarah, excitedly.

"No money," she'd shot over her shoulder.

"Ah, of course." He'd quickened his pace to keep up with her.

They'd reached the city gates some time after, their feet starting to hurt from the rough dirt road. Drew levelled with her and drank in the view before him. She'd had no doubt it would render Drew speechless, for it still had that effect on her. It was stunning. The sheer grandeur and enormity of the stone gate posts and statues which graced the entrance to the city took their breath away. Drew had walked on, staring up the stone effigy's of Kurdran Wildhammer, Danath Trollbane, Alleria Windrunner, Archmage Khadgar and finally General Turalyon. They were still under reconstruction however, having all been partially destroyed by Deathwing during the cataclysm. "Wow," he'd breathed. "Think we will meet Khadgar?" Sarah flinched but it went unnoticed. His enthusiasm did not pale. "Did you meet him last time?"

She'd swallowed before answering. "No. And yes. Briefly." A knot twisted her insides.

"What was he like?"

Her heart contracted and she'd fought the urge to tell her friend to 'shut the fuck up'. She really didn't wish to dwell on Khadgar, but she'd also known dismissing the subject altogether would just arouse Drew's curiosity more. He'd always been pretty astute to Sarah's ability to avoid topics she did not want to discuss.

"He is just a man whose fingers burn with arcane power now and again."

"There has to be more to him than _that_ ," Drew insisted.

"Well if there is, I do not know of it." She'd struggled to keep the pain from her voice. She'd simply wanted to express it was a pointless course of conversation. Thankfully, it had seemed to have the desired effect, as Drew had not pursued his line of questioning.

She'd pulled the scarf up over her mouth, like a mask. Drew had laughed. "What's with the ranger look?"

"I don't want to be recognised." She'd replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh? If you're worrying about being recognised you must have done something impressive … or _bad,_ last time around." He'd grinned.

She'd glared up at him, thinking how she could skirt round his new line of thought. "Actually, it is so I stay alive, Drew. Stormwind has many unpleasant characters skulking in alleys and dark doorways, and they do not take to strangers very easily. _That_ is what I learned from my last visit."

Drew had gulped and stayed quiet. Sarah smirked. She was improving at throwing him off the mark now. Drew had then pulled his jacket collar up and buttoned the front in an attempt to mirror Sarah's lead.

They'd moved swiftly through the city. It was early evening, and the shadows were starting to creep through the streets. Drew had kept close to his friend, but still struggled to fight the urge to stop and look at things he'd found familiar to the game. He'd kept _ooh-ing_ and _ahh-ing_ as they'd passed guards, vendors, buildings, and crossed over bridges until they finally reached her destination. The Golden Keg.

Sighing heavily, she'd turned to him and pointing her forefinger at his face, she'd insisted he stopped with his awestruck utterings and did as she told him from then on. He'd nodded understanding and apologised.

They then entered the busy inn.


	3. 2 - Old Friends

**Chapter 2 – Old Friends**

* * *

She located Erik easily enough. His raucous laughter rang out across the inn. Unsurprisingly he was seated with some fellow dwarfs and a couple of night elves - all enjoying a lad's night out with an abundance of ale. She laughed softly beneath her mask. It had been in this very inn she had experienced her first effects of Dwarven Ale. Her mirth however, soon gave way to melancholy memories. She lowered her head and moved towards the back of the inn.

Drew was proving to be a full time job as she had to constantly remind him to stop acting like a tourist with his ooh-ing and ahh-ing at people and places they visited. She grabbed him by his sleeve and pulled him in front of her.

Prodding him forward, she ushered him to a table where the light was less generous and warned him again to stay quiet. "Try not to look so gobsmacked at everyone and everything around you!" She whispered. He gingerly sat down, taking in all his surroundings, still with mouth agape. She reached over and snapped his jaw shut smirking a little at the sound of his teeth clamping together.

The Darkmoon Faire had quite an impact on local trade it seemed. Unlike the game, it was not exclusive to the Faire itself on Darkmoon Isle. The celebrations had been evident throughout the city as the the two Earthlings had made their way to the inn.

Sarah cast her eyes around the room. Small multi-coloured buntings were draped along the upper balustrades of the upper floor. Balloons and streamers hung suspended in mid air above the tables and punters. Music was provided by a small band off to the left of where Sarah and Drew sat. Many a toe was tapped and hands clapped as the musicians played their renditions of catchy folk tunes. Even Sarah could not resist keeping time to the beat, and she lightly tapped her thigh. The inn was certainly bringing in the punters.

A scraping of chairs caught their attention. A human man at a table to the far right of the room stood up boldly, before staggering somewhat drunkenly and almost collapsing back into his chair. Drew laughed out loud. Sarah glared a warning at her friend. He quietened.

The man shuffled out from the table, his friends steadying him as he rounded the edge. "I shall – show you all how itsh done," he hiccupped. "And I will shing for you all!" He announced as he bumped and tripped his way to the wary group of musicians. Some people laughed, encouraging the man, whilst others groaned and told him to sit down. He dismissed those with a wave of his hand, which, unfortunately, affected his balance.

Still he stumbled forward until he reached the group of folk artistes. He leaned down and whispered what he wanted to perform. Sarah and Drew watched with amusement as the musicians made a play of wafting away the drunken man's breath.

With a certain amount of dramatic flair, the musicians readied themselves as the man spun round and faced his audience.

Two mugs of Dwarven Ale were suddenly planted in front of Drew and Sarah.

"First drinks are free honey, as it's Faire week." The barmaid smiled and winked at Drew.

"Thank you," Sarah said quietly which was drowned out by Drew's more enthusiastic gratitude. He quickly drained the foaming liquid from his mug. It was bitter, but refreshing. He wiped his chin with the back of his hand. Sarah flinched. His action had caused ripples in her memory of someone else doing the same thing. She closed her eyes momentarily and erased the image.

Back again to the entertainer and he stood, a little wobbly, as the musicians played their intro. This time it was Sarah's mouth which fell open as the man sang beautifully. The song was about a forest nymph who lived in a willow tree and three men had tried to woo her. She had refused each one saying she could not leave. The last suitor however, chopped down the tree and took her from the forest. Alas, she changed into a flower and she bloomed for only one night then faded from the land. It was quite a touching little tale, and Sarah fought to keep the lump in her throat from breaking into a pitiful sob.

At the end of the song, the man and the musicians all burst out laughing as they were awarded loud applause. He had not been drunk at all, it was all just a ruse. "Ah ha! Had you all there, didn't I?" His sobriety plain for all to see now.

"Ah dinnae think they're yaised tae yer Redridge humour, Vernon," Erik shouted across the room wildly applauding the performance.

The man laughed more. "One of these years, Erik, they will be."

Sarah returned her attention to the rambunctious dwarf hunter she had grown very fond of. A bitter sweet remembrance also invaded her mind; that of Tharaei Swiftfeather, the budding night elf mage who had bravely followed her in to Gul'dan's lair. He had been a good friend of the dwarf's and ultimately of hers too. His sweet face, lifeless and bloodied on the battlefield stabbed at her heart and she fought back the tears. She started then to wonder why she had bothered returning. There was too much pain here.

Erik's laughter erupted through the bar once more. She smiled slowly. _Then again, there are some happy memories too_ , she admitted inwardly.

The aroma of steaming bowls of stew, ribs and freshly baked bread wafted past where they sat.

"Do you think they will serve free food too?" Drew asked as he eyed some of the dishes heading to other tables. He smiled hopefully, at the barmaid who had served them their ale. She smirked but continued serving other customers.

"No." Sarah replied flatly. She slid her mug of ale in front of him as a substitute for food. Her own stomach rumbled also at the delicious smells hanging around the tables. That was another pleasant memory about Azeroth – the food was surprisingly delicious. Even the dishes with questionable names had been mouth-wateringly good. Her stomach grumbled again, louder this time. She knew she would have to draw Erik's attention soon.

"Stay here," she ordered Drew. He was busy drinking the ale as she rose from the table.

Ensuring her mask and hood concealed her face she carefully made her way between the tables. Erik and his company were in full voice and their ale was refilled at an astounding rate. A few of his friends caught sight of her as she approached and a gradual hush descended on their table as she drew nearer.

The only one still yabbering away was Erik himself. His drinking buddies simply stared up at the cloaked figure. She tapped Erik on the shoulder. He spun round, his eyes widening at the human behind him. He glanced back at his companions, flexing his bushy eyebrows and sending them a wink.

His friends started chuckling. "Ah think yer in there, Erik!" one of them guffawed.

"Must be his quiet demeanour she's attracted to." One of the elves said before the whole table erupted in laughter again.

Erik puffed out his chest obviously flattered by the woman's attention. "Well, lass, whit can I dae ye for?"

"I reckon five silver's hur rate," the first dwarf blasted, banging his empty tankard on the table. The barmaid duly arrived and topped it up.

"Nah, I wudnae pay mair than three. No' enough hips there tae grab." Another of Erik's comrades quipped, as he peered around her behind.

The table was in howls of laughter. Even the elves joined in, their soft mirth rippling below the raucous barks of the dwarfs.

Sarah smirked behind her mask. She could not be offended; their humour was typical of their gathering and it was not to be taken personally. But what made her smile more was the knowledge that Erik was going to be painfully embarrassed once he knew who she was. _Poor Erik_ , she mused.

"Get me more ale!" Drew's slurred voice raised above the din. Inwardly she groaned. "I need more." The sound of his chair scraping across the floorboards warned her he was up on his feet. She turned slowly to see him pointing at her. " Hey, Sh- Sarah! I want more!"

She faltered. Her startled eyes looked back at Erik. She saw the realisation of who the woman in front of him was wash over his face. At that precise moment more laughter from the door caught her attention. An enormous draenei had just entered the establishment. Vindicator Ocel. And behind him ... Khadgar.

Sarah audibly caught her breath and clutched her chest. Panic was threatening to make her careless and do something really stupid, like faint. Erik had observed her gaze and immediately gauged the situation. Quickly he stood up and took her arm. A dull thud and the sound of a chair tipping behind her, announced Drew's limit was two mugs of ale. " _Erik_!" she whispered, "Get us out of here. _Please_!" Her voice started to break.

Momentarily stunned, the dwarf simply stared at her. His friends started hooting and hollering. " _Erik_!" She hissed.

He jolted into action and ignoring his friends, led her back to her table to collect her passed out companion. The rabble had attracted Khadgar's attention, and daring to peer from under her hood, she saw him looking over in their direction with mild amusement in his eyes.

It was as if time stopped at that moment. Seeing his handsome face caused her immeasurable pain, no less to that which she had felt the day she passed through the rift and out of his life forever. She now wished again that she had never discovered the way back. It had just opened the wounds again.

Erik slung the unconscious Drew over his shoulder. "There's nae other way, lass. We'll hev tae pass them. So stick close."

She once more ensured her face was well covered as she followed closely behind the hunter. Drew grunted now and again as his head got bumped off chairs and tables in their hurried passage through the throng.

The only free table in the bar was the one she had just vacated, and to her horror, Ocel and Khadgar were pressing their way towards it - and her.

"Erik!" Ocel roared over the rabble. "What are you up to this fine evening?"

The dwarf had no choice but to stop, his way was blocked by the enormous draenei. "Um, I'm erm...showing my uh, sister's … husband's - cousin's sister and her brother the sites." His beady eyes flitted between the dranaei and Sarah who was trembling at his side.

She risked a glance up at the dranaei. His face brightened as he roared with laughter. "Sure you are, little man."He said before moving to the side to open the way for Erik and his companions to pass. The dwarf shouldered his way through, nodding to Khadgar in greeting. Again Drew's head was bashed off the fixtures and furnishings. Sarah tried to keep impossibly close. She was not quite quick enough however, and with a rough nudge from another patron trying to get through she was pressed up against Khadgar.

She'd tried to ward off the contact by raising her hands, but failed miserably as they landed squarely on his chest. She found herself absent-mindedly inhaling his scent, a small sigh escaping her lips as it brought back memories of their intimacy. Tears stung her eyes accompanied by an agonising anxiety. _Dear god! Please don't faint_ , _please don't faint_ , she told herself.

She kept her head low, an involuntary apology tumbling from her mouth. He brought his hands up to cover hers, but she withdrew quickly and by twisting her body she squeezed past him - her identity still a mystery.

He turned and watched the young woman as she pushed her way to the door. He could have sworn there was something familiar about her. Sweetly familiar.

"Khadgar! Come! One table left. Let us drink and be merry." Ocel called over to his friend. The Archmage's steel eyes searched the crowd again and out towards the door. She was gone. He sighed heavily, shook his head and proceeded to squeeze his way to the waiting table.

From the edge of the wooden door, concealed in shadows, her eyes followed his movements as he joined Vindicator Ocel. _Oh god!_ she thought. She had not expected to feel what she did. Had she not built an impenetrable wall of ice around her heart that fateful day? She looked at her hands – they had just touched him. She curled them into fists, trying to squeeze the imprinted memory from her very fingertips. Again, a soft sigh escaped her. She wanted so desperately to hate him.

"Sarah!" Erik kept his voice low, but the urgency was evident in his tone.

With once last lingering look at the Archmage, she turned and followed the hunter.


	4. 3 - Sanctuary

**Chapter 3 – Sanctuary**

* * *

Erik powered up his Mekgineer's Chopper after two attempts. He had poured Drew into the sidecar and waited for Sarah to climb on the saddle behind him. She stared at the dwarf in disbelief. "You're having a laugh, aren't you?" She said, hands on hips trying to look unafraid of the prospect of ending up in a crumpled heap again – and where the hell would she end up then? Mardum? Argus?

"Listen lass, ye'll no be bloody laughin' if the Archmage comes oot o' there and finds ye standin' debating about whether tae get oan or no." Erik replied in as much a masterful voice as he could manage between hiccups.

She scowled, knowing he had a point. Still, the thought of Erik being in charge of a bike while under the influence of Dwarven Ale no less, was a bit worrying. Especially with her and Drew as passengers.

"Stop yer frettin' and get oan!" The dwarf said impatiently.

She nodded, and with a degree of reluctance, climbed into the saddle behind him. "Where are we going?" She asked nervously.

"No fer. Now haud oan."

With an almighty surge forward the chopper moved out along the streets of the Dwarven Quarter. Sarah's arms wrapped around Erik's waist, clinging on for dear life. She looked to the side at Drew's unconscious body. His limp form was bumping about in the sidecar. _Oh god he's going to be sore in the morning,_ she thought.

The bike revved between the Dwarven Quarter and Old Town, its engine booming loudly due to the acoustics of the stone tunnel. Sarah's eyes were huge as Erik banked sharply to the right. She cringed as she heard the metal of the sidecar scrape along the wall. He straightened then made an abrupt left turn over the bridge that crossed the canals.

He honked the horn twice at pedestrians. They jumped out the way just in time. Sarah looked behind, mouthing apologies as the people shook angry fists at them. "Erik! For goodness sake!" She shouted.

"Whit! Wud ye rather I run the buggers o'er?" He answered gruffly over his shoulder.

She just shook her head and clung on as he thundered through another tunnel to the Trade District. From there it was thankfully a clear run to the city gates, although they nearly ended up in the canals when he misjudged the turning onto the Valley of Heroes.

They zoomed off the paving and onto the dirt road outside the gates. Sarah's bottom was taking a beating against the saddle as the bike veered up to the left over very rough ground. Drew, she saw fared no better, but he was groaning a lot more now. At one point she thought his eyes opened but as the chopper bounced over a tree root, he was rendered unconscious again.

Up ahead, a cottage rested in between two hills. Erik revved again and they started up the incline towards the building. Sarah was never so relieved as to draw to a halt. She carefully slid off the saddle, massaging her posterior as she did so.

Erik nearly fell off, staggering a bit then righting himself and turning to grab the limp body of Drew, who had slid further down into the sidecar. After pulling, twisting, heaving and tugging, he finally threw the drunken human over his shoulder and staggered into the cottage.

As he flung the door open he explained the little abode had belonged to a couple, Mallory and Pomeray, an alchemist and Herbalist respectively. They had a lover's spat and went their separate ways; he went back to Booty Bay and she returned to her home in Theramore. The property ended up for sale, so Erik bought it to use mainly as a base when he was in the area hunting.

Grunting, he manoeuvred the five foot eleven drunken lump through the small hallway towards one of the bedrooms and he kicked open the door. There he unceremoniously dumped Drew on the cot and roughly threw a cover over before joining Sarah in the living area. He grinned at her and then busied himself stoking a fire before preparing some cheese and bread in the pantry.

Sarah took time to look around the small accommodation. She removed her cape and scarf, draping them over one of the comfy looking armchairs.

The cottage was quaint, made of Echo Ridge stone, built to last. A couple of small windows, on either side of the room were adorned with plain wool drapes in a deep blue. Two large rugs, one in front of the hearth, the other under the dining table with four chairs, set further back in the room. She reckoned this would serve as a nice little sanctuary for her and Drew.

A low doorway led through to two bed chambers, one now occupied by her best friend. She stepped in quietly to check on him. He lay with one leg hanging out the cot, his arms raised above his head and he was snoring softly. She lit the solitary candle in the window which afforded enough light for her to see him better.

Gently, she positioned his arms at his sides, lifted his leg up into the cot and rearranged the cover so he wouldn't get a chill. His shoulder-length black hair was spread over the pillow and vagrant strands covered his gentle face. She brushed them to the side. He emitted a low moan, causing her to draw her hand back. A moment later he settled back into his slumber. She noticed his head had taken a few knocks, including a small cut on his lip. "My faithful little puppy," she whispered, smiling softly. "It's my turn to look after you now."

A tap at the door announced Erik had found her. He held a couple of goblets and a flagon of wine. He indicated the living area with a curt nod of his head. She smiled and he turned to go back through the small hallway. She glanced back at Drew once more to make sure he was as comfortable as he could be, then she rose and went to join Erik.

The armchairs had been shifted nearer the fire which was now in full flame. Sarah sat down, grateful of the soft cushions and comforting warmth. After pouring the wine, Erik offered her a goblet and sat down in the chair next to her. He perched his feet on a small footstool in front of him.

"Now then," he said before taking a swig from his wine. "Furstly, ah'll jist apologise for the lads in the bar." He shifted awkwardly in his seat.

She laughed lightly. "No need," she smiled. "There was no offence taken."

"There wasnae?" His eyebrows disappeared up into his hairline. "Thank goodness for that then. Secondly, then ... erm, that rather rickety journey up here. P'rhaps a bit too much ale on my side, but I got ye here in yin piece. No sure aboot the gear shaft on the bike mind, but still..."

Sarah chuckled more. There was just always something totally endearing and highly amusing about Erik. She vowed nonetheless to never get on that chopper with him again, not even when he was sober.

The dwarf looked at her for a long time, his little eyes twinkling from the reflection of the flames in the grate. "It's awfy gid tae see ye again, Sarah. But, how on Azeroth did ye git back, lass?" he asked finally.

She reached out and squeezed his hand, appreciative that he was so pleased to see her again. Then leaned to the side and pulled out the small green gem from the pocket in her jeans. She handed it to him.

"Arcaena gave that to me before ..." she struggled to say the words, "... before I left." She took a swig of wine before she continued. "I don't know how it works, and I didn't even find out until _today_ that it opened a portal to Azeroth."

Erik examined it, shaking his head. He had never seen the likes of it before neither. "Think oo'll huv tae ask that demon hunter," he said gruffly.

"Have you still not forgiven her for taking me to Gul'dan?" Sarah asked, surprised.

The dwarf squinted his sparkly eyes at her. "Ah guess ah huv really. She turned oot a'right, a' things considered. She's still searching for that Illidan feller, though."

Sarah stared into the flames. Wistfully, she murmured, "I hope she finds him, and that he keeps her safe by his side."

Erik sensed there was a reference to Khadgar in her musing. He recalled her trying to struggle against Arcaena that day when Khadgar had ordered she be returned to her homeland. He had caught a glimpse of heartbreak in her eyes, and it was only at that moment he'd realised that the relationship between the Archmage and her had developed beyond just a small dalliance.

Initially, he'd considered Khadgar cold and cruel to do what he did, but he'd watched as Ocel had approached his friend. The pain etched on the Archmage's face negated any such thoughts of the man being unfeeling or calculated in his actions. Erik had seen the terrible agony in Khadgar's eyes. His own heart then went out to them both.

Now she was back and going by her reaction to seeing Khadgar earlier, her torment was still raging within. It wasn't hard to work out that she was still very much in love with the man, even now. So how then was she going to cope with what had happened in her absence? Although he felt it was only right she should know the truth, after quiet deliberation, he decided tonight was not the time to tell her.

She then enquired about the war, when it had finished. She was stunned to hear it still waged on. "Exactly how long have I been away then, Erik?"

"Yin season shy of twae years, lass."

Her mind raced. She had been gone for twenty months? Her stomach knotted. It had been a long time, certainly in comparison to her own world. She had no doubt much had changed in those months. She took a deep breath and sat up straight in the chair. She learned that the invasions had continued, the onslaught just never seemed to ease up and yet the Azerothians had managed to deflect the Burning Legion's lust for world domination.

Countless places across the globe however, had suffered terrible losses and many homes had been destroyed. There seemed no end in sight for the continual lines of injured and battle-weary troops that trudged from one area to another.

She learned that the orc wizard was still at large. She suspected he hid in the Tomb of Sargeras or wherever it was that she had been portalled to when she'd met Gul'dan that first time.

The search for the Pillars of Creation was still ongoing although they were now in possession of three out of five. It was rumoured they were closing in on the penultimate piece.

It did not go unnoticed that Erik diplomatically avoided speaking about Khadgar other than briefly mentioning his involvement with helping locate the Pillars. She appreciated his tact. Though deep down she could not deny she was burning to know how the Archmage had fared since she had been returned home.

That bittersweet in-between place where she wanted, yet she didn't want to hear about him, was her very own on-going battle. The pain she felt was as acute as it had been on the day he discarded her but still, she had not expected to be picking the scab from her bleeding heart so soon. She was still spinning from their brief encounter in the Golden Keg.

Her real fears however, would be to hear that either he had not missed her at all, or had gotten over her quickly or worse, had found someone else. There was every possibility that any one of those scenarios could be the case, and each one scared her as much as the next.

Taking another slug of wine and a healthy bite of the bread and cheese Erik had prepared, she tried to shake away the worrying thoughts and focus on what Erik was telling her.

"The young lad," he said with a thumb jerked in the direction where Drew lay sleeping. "Whit's his story?"

Sarah grinned at Erik's question. "That's Drew. He's from my world. He's my faithful puppy." She replied.

Erik raised his thick eyebrows, and took a generous slurp of wine. "So ye huv a hunter pet too, now ?" he chortled.

Sarah laughed. "I guess you could say that. He's my best friend, Erik. He's helped me through a lot over the years."

"And ye invited him along?"

"No! He seen me go through the portal and he just followed me through."

Erik's smile faltered slightly. They had had a mutual friend that had done the same thing last time she was here. Sarah caught it, and together they shared a silent moment or two for dear sweet Thareai.

She decided to change the subject. "So, how's Lukha doing, and Taril?"

"Oh they're daein' grand, lass." Erik's face was beaming. "They hauv a wee babby now. Cute wee thing it is tae, they cawd him Caeniir."

Sarah nearly dropped her goblet. "A _baby_?" Her mind was doing the math. She smiled. "Do you think I could see them sometime? Lukha and her family I mean."

Erik chuckled. "Oh ah think they'll be delighted tae see ye, Sarah. Ah'll see if ah cun arrange that for ye, the morra."

"Thanks Erik." She paused before asking what he somehow knew she would. "And please, if you see him, do not tell Khadgar I'm back."


	5. 4 - Haunted Heart

**Chapter 4 – Haunted Heart**

* * *

It was early, the sun having just breached the horizon and casting its pure white rays over the sea. Silvery sparkles rolled in on the tide, rippling their way to Stormwind harbour as the sleeping city slowly began to stir.

Khadgar stretched lazily as the morning light filtered through a gap in the curtains. He rubbed the heels of his palms over his eyes, then carefully removed some sleep matter from their corners. He lifted his head from the pillows then promptly fell back into them, groaning.

Looked like today was going to be a little fragile after his over-indulgence of ale the night before. _Should have known better_ , he muttered to himself. It was a well known fact that if you drank with the draenei it was at your peril. Although he had no evidence, he suspected his friend had the barmaid lace his drink. Khadgar, trying to be sensible and remain relatively sober, had refused the occasional refill. But as it turned out, there were gaps in his memory. He couldn't actually remember coming to bed. It had been just as well he had the foresight to book a room at the Golden Keg. At least he did not have far to stagger.

As he sat up, he groaned again. After a moment or two, he pulled back the covers and slid his legs over the edge of the bed. Bracing himself for a few seconds, he then used his hands to push himself upright. The room swam but he continued taking deep breaths and eventually everything settled.

A slight crick in his neck made him flinch, so he swivelled his head a few times, hearing the popping of taut muscles as they pinged back into place. Then he strolled over to the basin and pitcher on the sideboard. He poured in the cool water and splashed it vigorously over his face and neck, looking in the mirror as he did so.

He was going to have to rein in such outings. He was Leader of the Kirin Tor. Had been for several months now, since Jaina shed the mantle following a difference of opinion. With that came more responsibility. He could not afford to let his friend distract him from his work, even though it was fun at the time.

His aching head was only marginally better by the time he finished washing and drying himself. He combed his fingers through his hair, leaving it in its now customary tousled style. _Hmm, needing another trim_ , he thought as he looked closer in the mirror. _A good shave won't go amiss neither_. It was decided. After breakfast he would pop down to the Stormwind Barber.

His clothes lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. Sighing loudly, he reprimanded himself, and vowed he would try and be a little tidier in future. He pulled on his britches and shirt, then shrugged on his tunic. Fastening the belt, he glanced out the gap in the curtains.

He stepped forward and swept the drapes aside, then pushed the window open. A soft breeze greeted him, ruffling the hair at his temples. He breathed in. He could smell a hint of the sea over the fresh dew filled meadows to the east of the quarter. The sun now caressed the buildings and swept inwards toward the city centre.

And on cue, as with every morning, the visions of her sweet face and slender body suddenly wrapped their ghostly images around his entire being. This torture, he had endured since the day he sent her back through the rift. Time had not eased the longing, the agony.

His breathing became laboured, as he tried desperately to fight the urges she still impelled within him. His mind was sent hurtling back to the intimate moments they had shared. He moaned as he recounted the way she had bathed and loved him so sweetly that first time they were together. He could remember the feel of her lips on his, the feathery touch of her hand, the softness of her body.

A wave of guilt washed over him also as he relived their all-consuming passion on the eve of the battle in Goldshire. Beautiful though it had been, he had been consumed by the constant castigation of his selfish act that day. An agony so profound he knew he would never be able to rid her from his mind.

How true Ocel's words still rang. He had not however, had any concept of how empty he would feel once he sent her home. How he ached for her. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, mentally forcing his body's natural response to these memories to recede and leave him be. There was no room in his life for these desires any more. He would have to curb the daily ache of his haunted heart and close the door on the blissful memory that was Sarah.

But then, unexpectedly, the woman from the inn last night sprang to his mind. There had been something ... _something_ so familiar. He shook his head. No, it could not be! He had witnessed her pass through the rift and had remained to oversee it being sealed.

Glancing out the window one more time, he inadvertently breathed her name and again regretfully resigned himself to the new order in his life.

The aromas of fresh baked bread, ham, eggs and other dishes being prepared for breakfasts reached his nostrils. He brushed down his tunic for the third time then picked up his collar guard and fastened it in place before leaving the room.

Down in the tavern, the barmaid, Myrla Stoneround, bade him good morning. She enquired if he wished to have some breakfast, to which he readily answered yes. He was particularly hungry and hoped it would soak up any of the remaining effects of last night's ale consumption. He sat at a table near the door, enjoying the morning breeze.

The staff had been busy it seemed. Other than the buntings and one or two balloons still floating against the ceiling, there was no lingering evidence of there having been a busy and rowdy evening the night before. The tables had been wiped clean, no more sticky residue of spilled ale or wine, and upon their polished surfaces sat small vases with singular blooms. Chairs were all neatly tucked under said tables. Even the floor had been swept and mopped.

He noticed a copy of the 'Stormwind Herald' at the next table. Some other patron must have left it behind. He reached over and picked it up. Reclining in his chair, he flicked open the newspaper and started to read.

News of the invasions had not lessened any. Now they had decimated areas of southern Kalimdor; the casualties were still being assessed although Azerothians were encouraged to be positive, for an ending to the war was in sight. "Pfft!" Khadgar expostulated as he turned the page to continue reading.

 _The KirinTor does not rest and its esteemed leader, Archmage Khadgar, has confirmed that they are within reach of the final piece of the Pillars of Creation…_

"Drivel!" He grunted, knowing full well he had said nothing of the kind. Truth was they were still searching for the penultimate piece. Although they knew its location now, it would not be without some difficulty that they would acquire it.

He flipped some more pages, browsing local interest articles:- _Brackwell's Pumpkins were looking to produce record fruits this year, the most recent crop having boasted a massive pumpkin weighing in at twenty-eight pounds. The Stormwind based patch is the prime supplier for Robby Flay who has this year improved the recipe of his already outstanding Pumpkin Pancakes._

Khadgar sniffed and turned another page. He looked over the myriad of advertisements all in their uniform little boxes. This page always amused him.

 _Eldraeith's Herbal Remedies_

 _For All Your Herbalism Supplies & Recipes_

 _Are you constipated? Having difficulty passing last night's Mystery Meat Parcels?_

 _Try "Purge" made from the Aloe Thistle, this remedy provides a gentle laxative to bring you light relief._

 _Read small print - If dosage exceeded, will produce 'Red Rim' due to severe diarrhoea. This can be remedied with our recent import "Plug" made from Kingsblood extract, which soothes gastrointestinal upsets. Warning: it may however, make your 'Red Rim' turn black._

Khadgar laughed out loud at Purge and Plug, then quickly looked around to ensure no-one heard him or dared asked what he found so amusing. He resumed his study of the adverts.

At the sound of footfalls approaching, he glanced up again. Erik Longmaster entered the tavern, but suddenly seemed to have second thoughts on seeing the Archmage at a nearby table and briskly did a u-turn.

"Erik!" Khadgar greeted him, closing and folding the Stormwind Herald.

The dwarf stopped, wobbling slightly, as his upper half had wanted to continue onwards. He gained his balance and turned to face Khadgar. "Mornin'," he replied with a forced wave of salutation. "How are ye?" The dwarf's eyes darted round the inn.

Khadgar's brow furrowed slightly at the obvious awkwardness of the hunter. "I'm fine thank you Erik, apart from a slight hangover from last night's festivities."

"Aye, well, that's whit happens when ye dinnae huv the likes o' ma drinkin' stamina," the dwarf said. He waited for the Archmage to repond. He didn't. "Ah well, must be off!" He chirped, turning to leave.

Khadgar cleared his throat. "How are your _relatives_ , this morning?" The question was out before he knew it.

"Relatives?" Erik faced Khadgar again.

"Yes. The one you were carrying last night and the young woman who accompanied you. Your ... _sister's husband's cousin's sister and her brother_ , I think you said?" This was nonsensical and he knew it; he really had more important matters at hand. But he felt almost driven to find out about the mysterious companions of the dwarf. Besides they did not look like dwarves to Khadgar, and he was pretty sure Erik's lineage was pure.

"Oh! Oh aye. They're fine, thank you."

Myrla arrived with Khadgar's breakfast, a plate of ham and herb baked eggs with a side of fresh bread and pumpkin preserve.

"Are ye just going to stand there or order something Erik?" The barmaid fired at the red haired dwarf.

"Well...ah was jist..." Erik was caught off-guard.

"Yes, he will. Join me, Erik. Order what you will," Khadgar indicated a seat with his fork.

Erik took his seat and for easiness, ordered what Khadgar was having. Myrla nodded and off she trundled with the order.

"So, are your family visiting for the Faire?" Khadgar pursued, lifting a forkful of ham and eggs to his mouth.

Erik started to fidget. "Erm...aye, you got it in one."

"And do they have names?" Khadgar eyed Erik, the steel orbs harbouring a predators focus. He popped the food in his mouth and chewed slowly.

"Dug," Erik said quickly.

"Hmm." The Archmage swallowed then prepared another forkful of food. "And the young woman? I presume that was the boy's name just now?" Khadgar said with a good humoured smile.

Erik smirked in response. "Aye. Oh, she's … Betty, I mean Beth, she prefers Beth. Yes... _Beth_."

Khadgar was not convinced. "Perhaps I can be introduced to them properly then?"

"Perhaps ... but actually, I doubt they will be around for long. Other family to visit, elsewhere, ye understand."

"Ah. Shame." He felt genuinely disappointed, yet he did not know why exactly. He had been working on a very unrealistic hunch.

Myrla arrived with Erik's breakfast and slapped it down in front of him. He nodded thanks and started shovelling the food over his throat.

Khadgar raised an eyebrow. "You will get indigestion eating like that," he said. He then could not help but think about the Purge and Plug advertisement. He fought to keep a straight face.

"Well," Erik mumbled, his mouth full. "Ah huv things to be daein', Khadgar. Ah'm oan an errand fur Lukha and Taril."

"I see. Nevertheless is best to enjoy your food at a steady pace."

"Ah _um_!" Erik said, still shoveling the food in.

The dwarf cleared his plate before Khadgar finished his bread and preserve. Scraping his chair back, hurriedly Erik stood, thanked the Archmage for breakfast, then shot out the door.

Khadgar leaned pensively, his hand covering his mouth. Erik was on edge, that much was obvious.

Maybe he was simply reading more into it than was there actually was. Hoping for the impossible. And maybe not. Oh, how he wished he could clear his mind of her. It was as if she haunted him. Punishing him. Would he _ever_ be free of this torment?

"Are you finished, Archmage?" Myrla's voice interrupted his thoughts. Quickly regaining his composure he nodded, thanked her and left the money on the table for the meals and room. Tucking the newspaper under his arm he headed out the door.

The food and the fresh air helped to clear his head. For that he was thankful. He had a busy day ahead of him. Firstly he still had one or two more volumes at Karazhan to catch up on. Then he had to return to Dalaran and the Broken Isles to assist allies still searching for the two remaining section of the Pillars of Creation. They were confident they would have the second last one by the end of this day. Then they would proceed to find the final Pillar.

All going well, he should at least be back in Stormwind with an update if nothing else, for the king in three days.

 _But first_ , he thought, _time for_ _a haircut and a shave_.


	6. 5 - Love or Hate

**Chapter 5 - Love or Hate**

* * *

Drew stirred first to the sound of someone singing. Then the welcoming smell of food being cooked reached his nostrils, pushing the remnants of sleep from his body _._ He squinted his eyes and looked round the room. _Where the hell am I?_ He wondered.The plain white walls, wooden window frame with a burnt out candle on the sill were unfamiliar. It took a good few minutes for him to remember the portal and register he and Sarah were now in World of Warcraft – for real!

He swung his legs over the cot and pushed himself up. A little wobbly on his feet to begin with, he steadied himself by grabbing hold of a sideboard next to the cot. A few deep breaths and he felt ... only _slightly_ nauseous. His body felt clammy, uncomfortable. He pulled off the jacket and T-shirt he still wore and threw them down on the cot. Slowly he started towards where the irresistible pull of hot food beckoned.

The hallway opened in to a generous sized room that seemed to serve as both a dining and living area. It was basic, stone walls, wooden door, two windows. He looked out one of them and marvelled at the sprawling landscape with its lush foliage and high trees which were embracing the start of autumn. Subtle golds, ambers, reds and browns mingled in with the rich and varied greens.

A heat source came from his right and his attention was drawn to the fireplace. A big slate hearth with a sprawling stone surround and heavy wooden mantle housed the yellow and orange flames of a fire not long since stoked. Fresh logs were blistering and crackling as the flames licked them hungrily.

Two heavy set armchairs with colourful throws were positioned in front of the fire, a footstool in close proximity to one. By the looks of it, someone had slept in the chair, a pillow and extra blanket still lay crumpled on its seat.

The clatter of crockery and pots came from further to his right and round the corner from the chimney breast. He craned his neck round to the source of the sounds. A smile slowly crept on his stubbled face.

Sarah, her back to him as she busied herself preparing breakfast, was wearing her earbuds plugged into her phone. The tinny sound of music could just be heard over the sizzling of ham, sausages and eggs cooking on the stove. He watched as her hips swayed and her feet tapped back and forth. She was bobbing her head in time to the beat and singing along to T-Rex _Get It On_.

He leaned against the corner of the stone wall and watched, arms crossed over his chest and with a soft smile playing on his lips. This was the happiest he had seen her in weeks. It was good to see, in fact it was a relief. And, he had to admit, her swaying there in nothing other than a long shirt which reached half way down her thighs, was also rather … pleasing.

The song ended and she turned round with a pan full of delicious looking scrambled eggs. The pan nearly landed on the floor when she caught sight of him standing bare-chested, arms folded and watching her with a sly smile. She stumbled and he quickly sprang into action catching her arm, saving the breakfast from landing on the floor.

"Sorry," he gasped. "Didn't mean to startle you."

Momentarily stunned at the sight of him half-naked, she couldn't help but notice he looked after himself well. His body was toned without being over-muscled. Recovering from the surprise, Sarah laughed lightly. "I just didn't hear you getting up." She pulled her earbuds out and they dangled around her neck.

He carried the eggs over to the table where she had already set out two plates, cutlery, bread and butter, while she followed with a plate of sausages and ham. He made to sit down but she grabbed his arm and pulled him up, leading him back through to the pantry.

"I forget something?" he asked.

"You got some cuts needing tended," she said. One of the bags she had brought contained some first aid items, antiseptic wipes, cotton wool, plasters, ointment and headache pills.

"God, you came prepared!" He was impressed.

She smiled as she dabbed his cuts and grazes. "Not really, just a few basics. Just as well considering your face."

He flinched as she dabbed his split lip. "Is it that bad?" he said, eyes wide.

"Don't worry, your dashing good looks are still intact. Just a few bruises mainly."

He liked that, _dashing good looks eh_? He could not suppress a grin.

"Behave," she smirked. "Okay, you're done. Now go eat before it gets cold."

They focused on eating, both were considerably hungry not having had anything substantial since before they stepped through the portal.

He kept glancing at her from under his hair. He still found it hard to believe where they were, and really expected to wake up and find it was all a dream. But their journey from Darkmoon Faire to Stormwind seemed real enough, as did their visit to the Golden Keg. Not that he could remember much about that particular bit. "So where are we now, and how did we get here?"

Sarah tore some bread and mopped up the meat juices on her plate. "Picture the gates of the city," she took a bite of the bread. Drew nodded. "Well," she continued between chewing, "The little cottage nestled between the hills off to the right of the gates. You know the one?"

She could see he was searching his memory banks. "Oh yeah ... I think so anyway."

"That's where we are then. And I know, it smacks a bit of the TARDIS, it's bigger inside here than in the game. That, you will find, is par for the course here."

He smiled at the upbeat tone in her voice. It was good to have his old Sarah back. He listened as she told him about how Erik slung him over his shoulder when he'd passed out and brought them here.

Drew grimaced. "Sorry. I nearly blew your cover."

"Nearly? You _did,_ you muppet! That's how Erik found out who I was! I didn't get the chance to break it to him gently. Anyway, he brought us here. He uses it as a hunting lodge when he's in the area."

"Where is he now? Why is he not eating with us?"

"He's gone to see a friend of mine, trying to arrange a meeting. He said he will eat in town. He's also going to get some clothes that will fit you."

Drew sat back, sated, resting an elbow on the back of the chair while pushing away his empty plate with his other hand. "So did I miss any one else I might have known last night?"

A pause. She lowered her eyes, stood up quickly and collected their empty plates. "No," she lied. "No one of any importance anyway." She moved away to the pantry and started cleaning up.

He noticed the subtle shift in her mood and wondered what he was missing. He gathered the rest of the dishes from the table and took them over to where she was furiously scrubbing their plates in a tin bucket. He put a hand on her shoulder, and he felt her quiver beneath his touch. "Sarah? Everything okay?"

"Fine," she replied. A forced smile stretched her mouth as she looked up at him. "There is a bowl and pitcher in your room, go freshen up, I will finish things here."

"You sure?" He was studying her closely.

She nodded then looked away and carried on with washing the dishes.

Pouring the water into the bowl and splashing his face, he contemplated what had changed her mood. He had become quite adept at reading her, such was the closeness of their friendship. A friendship which he had often hoped would progress further, but seemed to stay stuck in limbo.

Perhaps she never took him seriously, or maybe that was how he conveyed it, and she saw it as nothing but harmless teasing. He'd always liked her, from day one of meeting. Once her marriage failed to the workaholic Pete, he had a little glimmer of hope, but it was soon snuffed out when she kept herself hidden indoors, refusing to socialise with him or any of her friends. His hopes soon flared again once he introduced her to Warcraft. She embraced the game, and they would occasionally go to each other's homes, laptops at the ready to do battle. The nights always ended up with them going home though. He had learned to accept that, although deep within, he hoped that one night...

The sounds of someone coming in to the cottage announced the return of Erik. The bedroom door opened and a red haired dwarf stood with a bundle of clothes in his hands. "Here," he said gruffly, looking up at Drew. "Put these on, we have guests arriving."

Drew accepted the clothes with gratitude before the dwarf abruptly turned and closed the door behind him.

 _Sure hope these fit_ , Drew thought considering the dreadful possibility that the dwarf had forgotten he was buying for someone over two foot taller.

Dressed, he stepped into the living area once more. Sarah was now also dressed and waiting for him. With her stood two individuals with blue skin, horns, tails and cloven feet. Astonished, he clapped a hand over his mouth. A frown from Sarah made him drop his hand immediately. _Wow!_ soundlessly formed on his lips.

Sarah came forward and taking his arm led him up to the draenei. "This," she said, "is my friend Lukha, and this..." she turned slightly, "...is her husband Taril, who _I_ have only met for the first time today also. And this is Erik, our saviour from last night." She fondly indicated the hunter dwarf. "Every one, this is Drew, my friend and faithful puppy."

Drew smirked as he faced her and whispered, "I do wish you would stop referring to me as that."

He glanced back at the others. Lukha stood about six foot two possibly three, but Taril was huge. He stood a good full foot taller than Drew, making him around seven foot. Then there was Erik. Coming in at around four ten, he was still an imposing figure. "It is an _immense_ pleasure to meet you. I want to thank you all for looking after Sarah last time."

His words took Sarah a little by surprise, but she was touched by his enthusiastic welcome to her friends.

Lukha nodded and smiled. "It was our pleasure, Drew. She is a great friend."

"How cool is that! You even sound the same as in the game!"

Sarah tugged at his arm as a reprimand, but they laughed and assured her no offence was taken.

"And this is Caeniir," Lukha announced, presenting her son, wrapped in swaddling, gurgling quietly. Sarah was first over to look at the tiny draenei. Caeniir instantly started crying.

"Oh dear!" Sarah said, trying to mask her disappointment with a laugh at the babe's reaction. Drew came up behind her. The baby instantly quietened.

"May I?" he asked holding out his arms.

"Of course," Lukha handed over the small bundle and Drew cradled him, rocking gently. Caeniir gurgled and chortled, a little hand reaching out from the soft blanket to touch Drew's face.

"This is so cool!" he beamed. "A baby draenei. Adorable!"

Sarah was amazed. She had no idea he was so good with children. The scene was a very endearing one.

Lukha smiled. "You are a natural, Drew," she said.

They spent most of the morning in each other's company, where Drew was brought up to speed on what had all happened on Sarah's last visit.

Sarah appreciated that Eric must have advised Lukha it would be best to try steer clear from mentioning Khadgar too much. Her draenei friend was extremely diplomatic. He was mentioned only if absolutely necessary to their story. There was no avoiding his teleportation of King Varian thanks to the warning received from Sarah. Also, his appearance in court with the Illidari was discussed but most of the conversation revolved around the demon hunters .

Drew listened avidly, often glancing at his friend in astonishment. He was swelling with pride, his little introvert Sarah was responsible for saving the King of Stormwind. She did say she would change the story line of the Broken Shore if she could ever reach Azeroth. Well, it appeared she had indeed achieved it.

After a while, Lukha suggested she and Sarah walk a little. Drew was perfectly happy to stay looking after Caeniir and listen to the infamous hunting trips Erik and Taril had been on.

When they were a good distance from the cottage, Lukha linked arms with her friend. "It is so good to see you again, Sarah."

"You too, Lukha. I missed you all."

A moment passed. Lukha squeezed her friend's arm. "Have you seen him?"

Sarah knew to whom she referred. She felt a sting in her heart. "Yes, last night as a matter of fact. I thought Erik might have said."

"No, he did not. I think perhaps he thought it best _we_ speak about it."

Sarah caught her breath sharply. She had known the subject would be raised, yet still she was unprepared for it. "Not much to speak about really, Lukha. He did not know it was me, I kept my hood up."

"Why?"

They stopped walking and Sarah faced the draenei. "He cast me out Lukha, sent me away. If he'd loved me as I thought, he would not have done that."

"You have it all wrong my friend. He did it for two reasons. First and foremost, because he loved you so much. But, he knew the Legion would try and invade your home. With that rift open, it could happen at any time."

She tried so hard to keep control as the draenei spoke softly, sincerely. "He could have just closed the rift, Lukha. He didn't have to send me away."

"But then, he thought you may resent him for keeping you from your home, your friends and family. He knew of no other way to your world. He could not bear to have you resent him, to grow to hate him..."

"Why on Azeroth would he think my staying _here_ would have made me hate him? I thought we were in love!" _I know I was._ _Still am_ , she admitted to herself. Having such feelings for someone who had not wanted her, was proving so hard to deal with.

The draenei took Sarah's hands, holding them gently. Sarah tensed. There was an air about the gesture which smote of something she was not going to like hearing.

Lukha took a deep breath before continuing. "That was the second reason, Sarah. Jaina Proudmore had stepped down as Leader of the Kirin Tor, shortly after the alllies reached the Broken Shore. That left the position open. It had been a unanimous decision that Khadgar take up the mantle."

Not quite understanding the implication, Sarah's brow furrowed. Lukha continued. "In that post, certain requirements must be met. It meant he had to renew his vows. They include the state of celibacy, Sarah. He would not be able to be with you as you wanted."


	7. 6 - Resilience

**Chapter 6 - Resilience**

* * *

It was evident that Sarah was in a very dark mood as the day progressed. She had been inordinately quiet, after her draenei friend left. Shortly after she locked herself away in her room.

Drew's concern intensified when she refused to come out not only when Erik announced lunch, but also later, when dinner was ready. The contrast between morning and early evening was alarming.

"Erik, _what 's_ wrong? I know something has been said or done to upset her, but I don't know what and I feel helpless." The faithful puppy paced up and down in front of the fire.

The hunter dwarf knew Lukha had taken it upon herself to tell Sarah about Khadgar. It was not something he could not do – he wasn't exactly the most tactful of individuals. As he had expected, the girl had not taken it well. It was not his place however, to discuss it. Relationships were private and he felt offering any opinion on Sarah and Khadgar's relationship would be disrespectful to both. He did however, feel sorry for Drew. The lad was obviously very concerned for his friend. "Ye should really be asking hur, lad, no me."

"But she won't open the door!" Drew gestured with a wave of his hand.

"Jist wait 'til she's ready tae talk, which ..." he said looking in the direction of her room, "... might be a while."

Drew started pacing back and forth, frustration and concern written plainly on his face. The dwarf was starting to get edgy as a result. "Look, let's gan oot for a while, she'll come roond in hur ain time."

"I can't leave her, Erik. I'm sorry. But, if you need to go out I understand. I will stay here and hopefully, she will come out "

Erik nodded, giving the excuse he had some things he needed to see to.

* * *

Inside her room, Sarah sat on the edge of her bed staring out the small window. For some time she simply looked over the hills, seeing nothing, hearing nothing – just wondering why she had bothered stepping through that portal in her living room.

Countless hours had been spent trying to rationalise the strange events that had taken place in her life mere weeks before. It did not require the intervention of a therapist to tell her what state her heart was in. Broken; trying desperately to mend by way of sutures made from pointless, wasted hope. But hope nonetheless.

Before she had taken the plunge, she was aware of her conflictiing emotions – she was practicing hating him while all the while was still in love with the man. At that time, she had not the slightest prefiguration how, or if, she could ever return to Azeroth.

She had sat, in her living room, her laptop open and World of Warcraft on its screen. She was mindlessly doing the profession quests at Darkmoon Faire. The perpetual sting of tears had just started when she decided enough was enough and she would try grapple her way back to the surface of normality. On the edge of her laptop sat the gem Arcaena had gifted her. She picked it up and turned it over in her hand. She heard the demon hunter's words echo in her head – _"Take this. It is a keep-sake. Think of us when you look at it."_

Her eyes focused on the fine ribbons of fluorescent green within its centre. They seemed to ripple, shimmer. Her mind drifted back, replaying some of the happy times she had shared in Azeroth with Erik, Lukha, Anduin and the gentle elf mage, Thaerei. Even Arcaena herself for all there were fewer instances of happy memories with her, but there was a bond she had developed with the demon hunter nonetheless. She had tried hard not to think of the one person who plagued her mind daily – but there he was, standing within her mind's eye, leaning down to kiss her. She'd inhaled sharply and her room was suddenly filled with noise and light.

She had stared in stunned silence at the portal to begin with. Then, driven by an uncontrollable urge, she rushed into her bedroom for clothing, a rucksack, her phone and earbuds; bathroom for medicinal supplies – plasters, paracetamol, toothpaste and brush, wipes, antisceptic. Within five minutes she was packed and ready to go.

The sound of the portal had become a constant deep thrum, like the sound of nearby whirlpool. For a moment, she hesitated; half scared and half eagerly anticipating the journey back to Azeroth. Her dubiety soon melted away and she started throwing her belongings through.

Hearing the shriek behind her once she reached the other side took her completely by surprise. She had been so engrossed in getting through that she hadn't noticed Drew in her house seconds before.

As things had turned out though, she was grateful he had followed her. She knew she would need his friendship more than ever now. She needed his strength, his humour his understanding.

The knowledge that the man she had returned for was no longer available, was killing her. The fact it was due to a set of out-dated and quite frankly, nonsensical rules and not another woman, made it no easier to bear. In fact, it was perhaps even worse.

Still, almost two years had passed in Azeroth. He had had time to come to terms they were destined never to meet again; it had after all, been by his own design. That was obviously how he had wanted it. His position in life here was more important than a dalliance with an alien woman.

She sighed heavily. Now that she was here however, she had to make herself useful. There was no point coming back to simply mope around. Plus, she actually had no idea how to get back home. She suspected it was somehow triggered by the gem the demon hunter presented her with, but how it actually worked remained a mystery.

The war was still raging on. Erik had also mentioned Arcaena was continuing her search for Illidan too. Granted, she had not embedded herself in the game again since returning home, so she really did not have a clue how it all panned out. But, as she had discovered on her last visit, the game was _not_ the master of Azeroth. The game-plan therefore, could be whichever path the Azerothians decided to walk. Maybe, even with a little help from herself, and now Drew.

She awarded the "loss" of Khadgar one more thought. A long, tearful thought at that, before wiping the snot from her nose and making a decision.

* * *

The hour was late before Sarah opened her door. Drew instantly stood on hearing her coming through. She'd been crying, her eyes still red and puffy.

"Hi," he said gently. He so wanted to wrap his arms around her, but refrained from doing so.

"Hi, Drew." She made her way to one of the armchairs.

"Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head. "I just need you to listen."

This was unexpected. For all she was clearly upset, she also bore a quiet resolve. He inched the other chair closer and sat ready to hear whatever she wanted to tell him.

He heard the whole story again about her arrival in Stormwind but this time all the gaps were filled. The Archmage had taken her under his wing from the start. He had stood protectively at her side even when she had ranted at Malfurion and Tyrande in front of the king. He had whisked her away to his quarters in Dalaran, prior to it being teleported, after she announced the release of the Illidari was imminent.

She took Drew through the weeks she spent in Dalaran, and how finally she realised the intensity of her feelings for Khadgar. Their reunion was peppered by insults thrown at each other as he'd pursued her through the streets. But it was then they discovered how they felt for each other. She smiled at the memory.

The story continued - to saving the King on The Broken Shore, the presentation of the Illidari and even the first night she lay with Khadgar; although she spared Drew the detail.

She covered how the demon hunter Arcaena tricked her into facing Gul'dan, and the young mage Thaerei, who so heroically went into the portal after her. Drew smirked a little. He knew how _that_ felt.

Finally, to the eve of the battle in Goldshire, and the mass bloodshed, loss of lives including a dear friend cut down in his young life. Ultimately, the sheer agony when Khadgar had ordered her sent home through the rift. Now, she had learned that his duties to Azeroth meant their love could never be shared the way she wanted.

He studied her face closely as she revealed the whole story. Above all the fantastical things she told him, there was one fact which was absolutely resolute; her love for the Archmage. It clearly had not diminished, perhaps it had grown even stronger. Her eyes, when she mentioned Khadgar's name, tore at Drew's heart. He knew she would never look at him in that way. Without doubt, she was lost to him. He would never be part of her life as he'd hoped. Even with the restrictions of the Archmage's new role, he somehow knew with the utmost certainty, Sarah would love that man forever.

There were still things niggling him though. No matter how utterly sincere she was, he could not help but ponder over a pattern.

Sarah could also tell when something was bothering Drew. Their friendship had developed so that they could never completely hide things from one another, the other at least, always sensed it. She asked him what was going through his mind.

He did not want cause her hurt, so he tread as carefully as he could. "You sure pick them, Sarah." He smiled wanly as she clasped his hand. "You deserve someone though who can give you everything of themselves, no matter _what_ or _who_ stands in their way." _I am that man,_ he thought, but he would never voice that now.

"I don't believe we choose who to love, Drew. It chooses us." She responded. "All we can do is go with the flow and cope as best we can."

He shook his head. "I can't believe you're not pissed at him though!"

"Oh, I _am_! _Very_!" Her melancholy smile made him rub her hand sympathetically. "But, after thinking about it, I understand. Doesn't mean I have to like it. But I do have to _accept_ it."

"This is déjà vu, Sarah. You've been here before with Pete."

"No! It's _very_ different. I can see the similarities you are picking up on, I thought it too for a while - _guy puts work and ambition before his woman, blah blah_." She managed a small laugh. "But, this, somehow, is so much more ... pure! That's the only way I can describe it." She clasped Drew's hands a little tighter. " I know I am going to feel empty without him, but Khadgar is in my every waking and sleeping thought. He is the air I breathe. He is my pain and my joy. And while he was cursed temporarily, following his battle with Medihv, I too am cursed ... but it's with loving him, for _all time_."

It took several minutes for Drew to come to terms with what she had just confessed. He envied the Archmage deeply, but he could not resent him. Even with abstinence from what was, quite frankly the most natural part of loving someone, Sarah was still bound to the man.

"So, are you going to meet with him?" Drew asked quietly.

Sarah toyed with a small gem in her left hand. Drew watched as flecks of green seemed to pulsate deep inside it. All he knew was it had been the item that had brought them to Azeroth and it had been given to her by a demon hunter.

"I may have no choice," she said, staring at the gem. "I am going to need his help."

"To get back home?" Drew asked.

Sarah moved forward in her chair and held the jewel tightly between her thumb and forefinger in front of their faces. Drew looked into her eyes, and saw a fierce resilience, a determination and fight he had never seen in her before.

"No Drew. I am going to kill two birds with one stone so-to-speak. I am going to help bring an end to the Legion and I am going to do it with the best ally this world has. I am going to find Illidan Stormrage."


	8. 7 - Embracing The light

**Chapter 7- Embracing The Light**

* * *

Drew and Sarah worked long into the night, pulling together all the information they could remember from various sources back home. Sarah even had the foresight to bring a couple of books on Warcraft too. Together they cooked up a plan that would hopefully bring them closer to locating the Betrayer.

Most of it of course, was based purely on supposition as Sarah reminded Drew that the Azeroth they now inhabited was already removed from Blizzard's plot. It had, in effect, become an alternate universe. The trick would be balancing the recognisable with the utterly new. They just hoped the path they were going to travel would prove fruitful.

Sarah also stressed to Drew, that bloodshed here was very real indeed. She was trying her best to prepare him for what he would see. In order to do that she had to remember and describe the sheer magnitude of tragic losses at the battle in Goldshire. On one hand it was still all so surreal to him, but on the other, he had his friend passionately telling him about the horrors that may await them. He listened respectfully. Her sincerity and categorical account of what she had bore witness to started to sink in. The realisation of which also heralded a perspicuous indication of what lay ahead.

Without coming across as patronising she also made him aware of some subtle differences to the game. There was no _Mass Res_ or even singular res. Once someone passed, they were gone. Period. Only the dark art of necromancy could create regenerated semblences of those who had once lived. The druidic, shamanistic and priestly abilities for healing were, thankfully, pretty accurate and an absolute necessity in battle.

Demon hunters were indescribably strong and fast and they could actually fly considerable distances. She suppressed a smirk as she remembered her first experience of that particular method of travel. Druids could shapeshift, though she warned him, it was not exactly as fluid nor painless as portrayed in-game or in the film. If you stood near them, you would hear their bones breaking and muscles tearing as they went through the transformation. That also went for worgens, she informed him. He flinched at the very thought of them all writhing in agony.

Eventually, they decided they had put off enough time delaying the inevitable. Telling Erik of their plan. They would however need a few hours shut-eye, and after bidding each other goodnight with a hug, Drew vacated Sarah's room and headed back along the hall to the one Erik had assigned him. The dwarf was already snoring in the living room in an armchair, feet perched on the foot stool.

* * *

Morning, and the early autumn air was filled with birdsong. Sarah pushed back the curtains on her bedroom window and looked out. She sighed. It was hard to think she was back in Azeroth again having assumed it would simply become a distant memory as she aged in her own time and space.

A grunt outside her window had her pressing her face close to the glass. A boar was snuffling around a crop of peacebloom growing close to the cottage wall. She opened the window and tried to shoo the beast away. "If Erik comes round, he'll stick an arrow in you." She whispered. The hog just lifted its giant head at the sound of her voice then went back to demolishing the herb. She clapped her hands once, really loudly. The beast was startled and took off down the hill in a steady trot.

Closing the window again, she shook out her hands. That clap had stung her palms. She waited for the nip to cease then tying her hair back in a loose ponytail, she sluiced water over her face and neck from the bowl and pitcher provided. Once dried, she ran some fresh water over her toothbrush, added her paste and brushed her teeth.

She knew Drew did not have anything with him other than the clothes he had come through with, so once she dressed she moved through to his room. Lightly knocking on his door she listened against the wood until she heard a muffled "Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

She opened the door to find him still in his bed. He lay, one arm behind his head the other across his chest, staring at the door as she stepped over the threshold. He looked tired.

"I don't have a spare brush but I thought you could still use the toothpaste," she said tossing the tube on the bed beside him.

He stretched and yawned. "Thanks." He threw the covers back and Sarah quickly turned away. She heard him laugh. "It's okay, I'm decent."

She slowly faced him again. He was as he said - just. The briefs did not leave much to the imagination. She blushed and turned her attention to the wall as Drew pulled on the britches Erik had bought him the day before. He used the pitcher and bowl but also poured water over his head. He flicked his hair back, spraying Sarah as he did so. "Sorry," he grinned.

She laughed. "Don't mind me, it's the furniture I'm worried about." She picked up a towel and threw it at him.

He roughly dried his hair then combed it through with his fingers. Turning back to the bowl, he squeezed some toothpaste on his forefinger and started cleaning his teeth. He finished off by pouring some more water from the pitcher into his palm, slurping it, rinsing thoroughly, before finally spitting out in the bowl. He quickly dabbed his mouth with the towel then threw it on the end of the bed.

"You ready for what he's likely to say?" Drew asked, pulling on his shirt.

Sarah smiled. "Oh yes. He's feisty, but he's a sweetheart, and he will help. Just let _me_ do the talking."

Drew straightened his collar, then moved to the door and opened it for her. With a flourish he bowed and she nudged him on the way past.

They moved through to the living area, where Erik had already vacated his make-shift armchair bed. They found him in the kitchen, brewing up some coffee. "Mornin'." He beamed. "Ye sleep well the pair o' ye?"

Drew mumbled an affirmative . "Yes, thank you," Sarah replied. "How about you though, Erik?" she asked glancing at the armchair.

"Oh, ah've slept in fer worse than that lass, believe you me. Coffee?" He held up a couple of mugs. They thanked him and all went to sit at the table.

A look passed between Drew and Sarah before she proceeded to tell Erik her plan.

As expected, the red-haired dwarf took off on a tangent, kicking himself up off the chair. "Yer oot yer _mind_ , wuman!" He stomped back and forth in front of the table where they still sat. He was obviously agitated by what he had just heard.

"Come on Erik, you know we have information from home about this which simply does not appear in any books or scrolls in Azeroth."

"Well, that may be, but ye've already telt me that yer game thing is no' reflecting reality here onymare. Oor King is _alive_ , so whit's tae say yer right?"

"What's to say I'm wrong? I have been right on so many things so far have I not? And they are still searching for the Pillars of Creation, that much is true, so the rest will follow suit." She bit her lip knowing that was not strictly true.

" _Perhaps_? Is that the best ye can come up wi'?" He fumed, punching his fists on his hips and standing, glaring from under his bushy brows. He started mumbling about the insanity of such a plan, how foolhardy she was, how impossible it was.

"Do you have anything better?" Sarah said defiantly.

Her question silenced the dwarf's ranting. "Well... _no_."

"Then take me to see Vindicator Ocel. I think he will be able to help us with the first part of the offensive." She said.

"Ocel? Are ye shair? He's gid freen's wi' Khadgar, lass."

"I know..." she replied, fully aware that this may end up with her confronting the Archmage a little earlier than she had anticipated. "... but good friends are exactly what we will need."

Erik looked between them both, his eyes coming tae rest on Drew. "Huv ye no tried tae speak ony sense intae hur?" He said as a last ditch attempt.

"Well, you've seen how successful you were. What chance did I have?" Drew smirked behind his hand.

The dwarf sighed heavily. "Fair enough. C'mon then, let's git sterted."

* * *

Trade District in Stormwind was busy as usual, merchants buying and selling their wares either in auction or the variety of businesses dotted throughout the centre. Shopkeepers vocally spouted their wares, enticing people to come in and look around their premises. Leaflets thrust into the hands of passers-by for cheese and wine tasting opportunities along the canals. A Darkmoon Faire representative stood next to the auction house encouraging the good folks of Stormwind to unwind and have fun at the Faire.

Drew was in his element, spinning around many times, afraid of missing anything. Sarah allowed him his moments of awe this time, without reprimand. If the task ahead was going to be how she had it figured in her head, she could not deny him the delight and beauty of Stormwind.

They continued up over a bridge and into Cathedral Square. The last of the summer apples hung precariously from the apple trees. Most had already dropped, staining the stone slabs in blobs of crimson and making the ground sticky sweet for the occasional rodent or bird to pick at.

Erik led them through the square and up the steps to the cathedral. Drew looked at him questioningly. "He will be in here," Erik said gruffly as they reached the entrance.

"Thank god for that," Drew mumbled, "I thought for a minute he was taking us to confession. Don't think they want to hear what I confess."

Sarah chuckled and gave him a playful nudge forward.

They followed Erik through the nave of the cathedral. He cut to the left along the transept where small confessional cubicles were lined against the wall. Off from them was another small corridor. It was windowless, cool and lit with torches. They reached a large wooden door. Erik knocked. They heard a deep voice bid them enter.

Vindicator Ocel turned as the three of them crossed the threshold. "Erik!" he boomed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" His eyes quickly gauged his visitors. "Ah! Your family?"

Sarah removed her hood. "Hello again Ocel." She smiled a little nervously.

The draenei stopped cold. "By the Light. Sarah!"

Ocel stood for a few moments, visibly dumbstruck, a sight which going by Erik's chortle was a rare thing indeed.

The draenei inhaled and gathered his thoughts. "I didn't think they were _really_ family, Erik," the draenei said looking down at the dwarf with something resembling a smile. He glanced back at Sarah. "But I did not expect it to be _you_ , neither." He gestured towards a large desk behind him around which sat four chairs. "Please. Sit down. May I get you anything?"

"No, thank you." Sarah replied, taking the seat to the right.

Drew sat across from her, while Erik took the seat opposite Ocel.

"I did not expect to see you again," the draenei's deep accented voice resonated round the room even when he spoke softly.

"Likewise, I can assure you," she replied. "It is a fluke I am here at all."

"No! That I do not believe. Your being here has a purpose; as it did last time."

She smiled coyly. "I was hoping you might think that way. That is why I have asked to meet with you."

" _Ahem_!" Drew cleared his throat just as a reminder to his companions that he did not know to whom they were speaking.

Sarah smiled. "I'm sorry." She spoke to Drew first. "This is Lukha's uncle, Vindicator Ocel." Drew beamed and offered his hand. "Ocel, this is Drew Stewart, my ..."

"Faithful puppy," Erik quickly injected.

Drew scowled at the dwarf, whose shoulders shook with quiet laughter. Sarah suppressed her own mirth; she knew Drew hated being referred to as that. Ocel accepted Drew's hand-shake.

The draenei's eyes darted between the company and he soon picked up on the camaraderie. "Welcome, Drew Stewart," he smiled. "You are in good hands." He said. Then, nodding at Erik, he added, "Small as they are."

It was Erik's turn to scowl. The atmosphere in the room was light and easy. Ocel seemed genuinely pleased to see her, but she had come to request something which would begin a sequence of events that even she and Drew did not have absolute knowledge of the outcome. Still, it seemed the only way forward.

"I have come seeking your help Ocel." She began.

"Help? With what?" The draenei was clearly intrigued.

"I need to meet with the naaru and I thought perhaps with you and your people's connections with them, you may be able to arrange an audience?"

The draenei nodded. "That can be arranged, yes. But to what end?"

"I need to find out about an Elder Naaru who communicated with Illidan Stormrage."

"The Betrayer? A naaru spoke with _him_?"

"Yes." She frowned at his objectionable tone when speaking of Illidan.

"Where do you come by such information? There is no account of this occurrence to my knowledge."

"It is based on lore written in my homeland. Once more we refer to the game Warcraft."

Ocel sat back in his chair, it creaked in protest under his enormous size. He did not doubt she had such information in her world but it seemed beyond belief that a naaru, a being of such purity, would commune with the likes of Illidan Stormrage. He remembered she had fought his case in court that first day she stood in front of the King, and she correctly forecast that the Illidari would fight for Azeroth, albeit in the Betrayer's name. But _this_?

He leaned forward, knitting his fingers together on the desk. "And tell me, Sarah, what do you hope to do if you speak with the naaru?"

She hesitated, glancing between Drew and Erik before settling a steady gaze on the draenei once more. "I will ask them to help me restore Illidan's soul from the Twisting Nether."

"Restore it?" Ocel laughed out loud. "To what?"

Sarah was resolute in her belief, and she pressed on with an unshakable determination. "I believe his body is still being kept in the Vault of the Wardens. I propose we go in the Vault to steal him back. We need to get him to Mardum, the demon's world, to reunite his body with his spirit which resides in the Twisting Nether."

At that Ocel roared with laughter again. Drew shrank in his chair, looking embarrassed, while Erik looked at Sarah wearing an " _I_ _told you so"_ expression.

Ocel's laughter started to wane as he looked at Sarah. Her eyes were like fire, her mouth taut. She was deadly serious. Without invitation, she rolled out her plan. Summon the demon hunters, including those who fought alongside the horde. Assemble an army to defend as they raid the Vault for Illidan's body.

With the help of Khadgar, hopefully, they would teleport Illidan out of the Vault to Mardum. There he would be reborn, his spirit and body made whole. Then they all go to Suramar. With the construction of the Pillars of Creation near completion, the combined power from the assembled army and a revitalised Illidan, the Legion would be destroyed and the portal in Sargeras' Tomb closed forever.

Ocel leaned on his fist. "And you think a naaru, a very ancient one at that, would simply agree to all this?"

"It was the naaru who prophesised Illidan's rise to great things in the first place. It was the naaru who showed him the future and he saw himself laying waste to the demons as an army of followers looked on in awe. I do not know much about these beings of light, but I am certain they are a powerful race, and have accomplished great things. I truly believe they play an integral part to the restoration of Illidan's soul. But, you're also right, I do not know if they will agree to it."

The draenei lowered his eyes and appeared deep in thought. After a few minutes, he looked back at Sarah.

"I will need to speak with Khadgar." He said, gauging her reaction. She held fast, although he thought he saw her catch her breath.

"Do as you must," she replied. "I will wait to hear your decision."

"What if we decide against it, Sarah?" Ocel held her stare.

She took a deep breath. "Then, I will make my way to Shattrath and create holy hell if need be to speak with the naaru. Next, I will speak with the demon hunters directly, and I _will_ , somehow, finish what Illidan started."


	9. 8 - Choices

**Chapter 8 – Choices**

* * *

Three days had passed and still she had not heard anything from Vindicator Ocel. In her impatience she had returned to the cathedral in search of him, but found nothing. It was as if he had not even been there. She tactfully asked some of the priests and paladins elsewhere in the building if they had seen him or knew of his whereabouts. All had different stories, some had none at all.

She went to the Golden Keg, thinking he might be there but to no avail.

Back at the cottage she paced up and down, hands dug deep in pockets. Erik and Drew tried to settle her, but she was agitated, impatient. Now that she had decided what she was going to do, she was deperate to get started.

"What you are asking of him will take time to organise," Drew tried to rationalise. He sat at the table watching her as she paced.

"He could at _least_ have given me an update, or something! For god sake! This is driving me insane!"

"Calm thee doon lass. Now here, huv some lunch," Eric placed a plate on the table for her.

"I'm not hungry." She pushed it aside then continued her trawling of the floorboards.

Erik _tsked_. "Yer goin' tae need tae keep yer strength up for this... _rescue_ mission."

Sarah glared at Erik. Her hands came out of her pockets and they were in full flow, gesticulating as she spoke. "I _know_ you think I'm mad, but ..."

"Barking!" Drew threw in, throwing a knowing look at Erik. The dwarf raised his eyebrows, surprised that the lad dared to voice any opinion which would conflict with her current frame of mind.

"You _too_? I thought _you_ at least would be on my side!" She snapped.

"Look, it's very heroic and all, but I'm going to be absolutely honest with you here..." Drew got up and walked round the table to face her. Her eyes were daring him to say whatever it was he thought. "I'm not convinced you're doing this just because you want save Illidan or stop the Legion." He voiced without even flinching at her cold stare.

"And why the hell else would I be doing it then Drew?" she spouted. "You have not seen the devastation the Legion is capable of; _I have_! And I only saw a _fraction_ of it, but it's burned..." she beat her forehead with her palm, "...in here!"

"It's what's burned in there that concerns me," he said quickly, pointing to her heart.

She went utterly silent, as if the wind and the fight had just been knocked out of her. Erik's eyes shifted nervously between the two of them. This he had not expected. It was a very clear demonstration of the bond between the two. For the lad to expostulate so firmly there had to be a firm friendship.

Placing both hands on hers shoulders, Drew spoke sympathetically but firmly. "I know you said you understood about Khadgar, that you _had_ to accept it, but Sarah...it's _me_ you're talking to. You can't fool me... nor can you fool yourself."

She turned from him and pulling out the chair from the table, sat down. She dragged the plate Erik had prepared for her and started to slowly eat. The silence was suddenly deafening.

Erik picked up his bow and quiver. "Think ah'll dae a spot o' hunting fur the night's denner," he said quietly. Drew nodded, Sarah remained quiet.

Erik strode to the door and flung it open. A shadow fell over him. He halted and looked up, his eyes growing large when he saw who it was.

"Erik." A voice said in greeting.

Sarah froze. Her hand trembled slightly before she put down her fork and straightened in her chair.

Drew noted her reaction. His eyes turned to the man in the doorway. By all accounts he was a handsome man, approximately, mid to late forties, with silver hair slicked back yet tousled, and he had intense steel-gray eyes. From the man's posture and Drew's knowledge, of the game version at least, he could sense he commanded immense power. It was obvious this individual had more than mere magic ability and a high degree of intelligence. He was justifiably in possession of well earned respect and honour.

Taller than Drew had imagined he would be; coming in at about six foot two to three and appearing somewhat more than capable of a good old-fashioned fisty cuffs, Drew instantly knew this was not a man to trifle with. The steel orbs met Drew's dark brown ones. The tall figure stood, hands behind his back, his features stern. There was no mistaking who he was. _So this is the love of Sarah's life,_ Drew mused. _This is Archmage Khadgar._

"Come wi' me, lad, "Erik intervened. "Ye can carry the beasts back fur me." The dwarf beckoned him with a wave of his hand.

Drew didn't move. He was unsure whether to leave or not. While he had no doubt Sarah could handle herself, he knew she was hurting. She was therefore vulnerable at this point. Proof of that was witnessed only moments ago when she went stony quiet at the sound of Khadgar's voice.

"Come _oan_ Drew!" Erik shouted, before he glanced up at the Archmage. "Khadgar," he said with a formal nod in greeting. The Archmage returned the salutation, the slightest of smiles tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Sarah?" Drew whispered, looking at her, waiting for a sign. She nodded her head once without taking her eyes off her plate. Awkwardly, he shifted forward to the door.

Khadgar stepped in over the threshold, allowing passage for the dark haired young man to the outside. They never uttered a word to each other, they just held each other's gaze. Once Drew was over the threshold, the Archmage closed the door.

Erik tugged at his sleeve. "C'moan. She'll be fine! He winnae hurt her...no physically onyway."

Drew raised his eyebrows. Was that meant to make him feel better about leaving them together? He hesitantly turned then stumbled down the hill after the hunter.

* * *

Khadgar took in the surroundings. It was the first time he had been to the cottage although he knew Erik had bought it some time ago. It was quaint, clean and cosy but lacking perhaps in some of the typical homely comforts. Some ornaments and paintings might enhance it along with some colourful throws over the seats and maybe a few small lamps.

His undivided attention however, soon turned to Sarah. She sat stock still, hunched over in front of a plate of stew. He could see she was trembling. Understandable. He trembled also. Never, had he thought it possible that he would be standing near her again. And, never did he expect to see so much pain in her taut posture, as if she was trying to ward off his very presence. Conflicting emotions were brewing within him.

"So it _was_ you at the inn that night," he said softly.

She nodded but did not look up. He waited to see if she would say anything. Nothing.

"May I sit down?" He asked. He placed his hands on the chair next to her but using her feet, she pushed one out that was at the end of the table and pulled the one he had intended sitting on closer to herself.

She edged marginally further away even though the chair added ample distance between them. In her mind she had ran through this scenario a hundred times and more. Each time she had been either strong, confident, sometimes tearful, other times blazing angry, or very collected and almost cold; but she was _never_ unable to speak. Now? Now she was scared, for she knew she was faltering at holding it together. Her bottom lip quivered. An excruciating knot resided in her chest, unwilling to release its grip.

"How have you been?" He asked softly, taking the seat offered. He leaned on the table, studying the side of her face.

It took all her resolve to answer. "Fine."

A long pause stretched out. The air was thick between them. Small talk it seemed was futile. With a sigh, he asked. "So, how did you...manage to come back?"

Without thinking, she reached into her pocket and placed the gem on the table in front of him. "Arcaena gave it to me, just before..." She paused, battling to keep the break in her voice at bay. "No idea how, but it worked." She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

He studied the gem, turning it over in his hand. It seemed perfectly innocuous. Carefully, he placed it back on the table in front of her. "Sarah..." he reached to her hand but she pulled it away before he made contact. Her recoil hit him unexpectedly hard. He swallowed his disappointment.

She rose and went through to the pantry where she retrieved a bottle of wine and two goblets. She held up the wine and glancing from under her long lashes asked, "Want some?" Her voice was flat.

"No thank you," he replied. "It's a bit early ..."

" _Fine_!" She was not about to let him make her feel it was inappropriate to drink because of the time of day. She clattered the extra goblet on the far end of the table then shakily, she uncorked the bottle. Trembling more now from the effort of trying _not_ to, she was unable to start pouring for fear of spilling everywhere.

"Allow me," he said quietly, gently taking the bottle from her and pouring the wine into the goblet. He handed it to her.

"Thank you," she whispered. Even angry she could never forget basic manners but, she was unable to maintain eye contact. Although she knew alcohol normally had an adverse effect on her, she prayed it would just calm her nerves today and dull the pain she felt. Being so near to him, knowing that she could not hold his body close to hers was agony. And yet, she reminded herself, this was the man who had loved her so fiercely, so passionately before he'd discarded her on the same day. Her emotions were through the roof. She took a long, deep drink and moved away.

"Ocel came to see me," he started, turning in his chair. His eyes followed her as she slowly paced back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"Yes, he said he would." She said tonelessly and took another drink.

"What you propose is ... dangerous, and that is putting it mildly, Sarah."

"Yes!" A taut, nervous laugh spilled from her lips. "I know."

"Tell me, because I'd like to know, please - _why_ are you taking this path?"

It was an opportunity she had not foreseen. She stopped pacing, and turned in his direction. All her pain, her fear, anger and love rolled into one nameless emotion, powered her reply. "Same reason you have taken yours, Khadgar. It's my _choice_. I'm not sure if it's the right one, but it's what I have chosen nonetheless. What's right for _me_! The _only_ choice I have left, if I'm being _honest_." She spat the last word. Finally, she was able to look at him. Her eyes, although misty with suppressed tears, were also hard and judgemental.

His lips parted, as if to say something, but he closed his mouth mere seconds after. A hint of a melancholy smile played on his lips. Behind her stern façade, he could gauge a terminal sadness. He knew he was responsible for inflicting it. That was something he could not forgive himself for. He wanted to comfort her but was struggling to think how best to do that without her reacting adversely. He sighed. "I will be there for you, Sarah," he managed, standing, moving towards her again.

"No, you won't Khadgar! You will be there for Azeroth. _Nothing more_." The venom in her voice was palpable.

"That's not fair." He furrowed his brow. Unwittingly, he reached out to her again. She shirked away from his touch.

"Fair? _You dare_ to talk to me about _fair_?" She pointed an accusatory finger at him. A match had just been put to her short fuse. "I heard that you'd as good as donned the mantle for Leader of the Kirin Tor that day in Goldshire!"

He faltered a little. He had not realised that she knew he'd accepted the post then.

She moved back to the table and grabbed the wine, topping up her goblet. Not the best of ideas, she knew. The wine was not calming her as hoped. It was doing the usual; making her mouth run away with her. This was going to end badly, but she simply had to get it all off her chest. She spun to face him again. "I mean, what kind of man _are you,_ that comes to a woman, engages in _mind-blowing_ sex, professes to love her, then ensures she is gone from your life, only hours later? Was it just a case of getting your end away one more time, before _officially_ becoming all high and mighty?"

Her terminology, strange though it was, still managed to convey its meaning with the utmost clarity.

"It wasn't like that ..." he started to explain, but she plundered over him and carried on with her verbal assault.

"You couldn't even send me to just a neighbouring district like Redridge, or Westfall where, _if -you -felt -so -inclined-_ " she spaced out her words for emphasis, " - to admit you did me wrong, you could just fly or portal over and say _Sorry, Sarah, I fucked up!_ Oh, _No_! You sent me through grand-father _fucking time_ and umpteen universes away knowing full well the likelihood of me returning was zip! _Nada_!"

Her eyes burned with anger and pain as her voice got louder. "Of course, that was almost two years ago for you, Khadgar, so no doubt _you've_ got over it! But it's been just _three fucking weeks_ for me, in my world. So _forgive me_ if I seem a little... raw still. Never mind though ... as long as you feel good about yourself, now you're the _Great , Higher, Supreme Archmage_ , or whatever your esteemed _fucking_ title is now, all well and good, eh? But, you certainly made me feel like _shit_!" She took a long, long drink.

Her take on the whole thing, made him feel even more ashamed than he already had all this time. It sounded so calculated the way she'd put it. To his added shame, he could empathise with her view of him. Yes he _had_ known of the post, and the necessity for the renewing of vows, but he could not bring himself to tell her then. How _could_ he? Most important then had been the need to do _whatever_ it took to keep her safe, even if that meant losing her. But, he had _not_ lied about his feelings for her. His love for her was the most true thing he had _ever_ vowed. And no, unlike her belief, even after all this time, he had _never_ gotten over her. Sadly, however, he could now plainly see why she would think the way she did. He was about to try and defend himself again but she silenced him abruptly by holding her hand up and glaring at him.

She'd recalled the look on his face that day, when she looked down at him while being held in the air by Arcaena. It had been regret. Although his expression now seemed to border more on sympathy than regret, its shadow still haunted her. "I know taking on the Leadership has required certain ... _criteria_ to be met. Tell me though, did it feel like _sacrifice_ , Khadgar? Or just _relief_!" She swayed slightly.

His features were suddenly stern again having been denied his chance at an explanation. "It is a requirement of the post."

"Pfft! _Beautifully_ avoided! Just like the politician you are." She drained her wine.

"Again, that is ..."

" _Unfair_?" she fired at him. She slammed her goblet on the table. Her eyes had taken on a feral quality.

"I did _not_ come here to fight with you, Sarah!" His voice, authoritative and sharp, nonetheless broke when he spoke her name.

"Nor did you fight _for_ me, Khadgar!" She shouted back. She inhaled sharply before continuing, her voice suddenly dropping, almost to a whisper, "You just ... _cast me out_ \- like one of the demons you fought that day!"

Her words had cut like a knife. Her interpretation was so far removed from the truth, yet, he could not deny his selfish behaviour. He had berated himself for it ever since. Now he saw everything from her perspective. He could not blame her for being angry. For hating him.

Her tears blinded her but she punched the table in a bid to stop them from spilling. How she wished she had handled this better. She was still - _damn it_! - deeply in love with him. She inhaled and the sound was more of a strangled sob. Drew was right. The truth was, she was hurting _so_ bad, it was devouring her. Knowing that he had chosen the leadership which had in effect invalidated her very existence, she needed to lash out. But the pain of this loss was excruciating. "Just _leave_ ," she whimpered, turning from him.

"Sarah..." His voice had become tender once more and it made being in the same room as him even harder for her to bear.

" _Go_! Get out!" she pointed to the door.

As he stepped outside, he noticed his hands shaking. Seeing her had made so many emotions resurface. He had carried her smile in his heart all this time. But, seeing her tears, hearing her words, he felt the pain again, of that fateful day. He had ordered the rift closed, to protect her and her world, hoping, praying she would never hate him for it. But he had also played a selfish hand. His impulsive actions of that day, on reflection, had been nothing short of cruel. He swallowed back his tears. She had just cause to hate him after all.

 _Sweet Elune, I never meant to hurt her._

It would prove a test in more ways than one, but he _was_ going to help her in her quest, of that he had no doubt. It was, after all, the least he could do.


	10. 9 - Shattrath

**Chapter 9 – Shattrath**

* * *

Finally, Ocel made good on his word and an audience with the naaru had been granted. Sarah was travel to Shattrath and speak with A'dal.

Erik had demanded he go along with Drew, Ocel and Sarah; he could not be deterred, no matter what. He had grown very fond of Sarah, and the lad, Drew. He felt quite paternal about them both.

They all agreed to leave from Erik's cottage so not to draw attention. Ocel and Khadgar arrived together. There was a definite tension in the air between Khadgar and Sarah. She merely offered a curt nod of her head in greeting to the Archmage and sharply turned away. The corners of his mouth twitched in a bittersweet smile, before he grunted, ran his fingers through his hair and looked skyward.

Ocel emitted an exasperated huff on witnessing the acerbic salutation between the two. There was an obvious pain behind her eyes and he gathered it was from her having been despatched from Azeroth by his friend almost two years earlier. Having bore witness to Khadgar's continued inner conflict during that time, he could interpret his emotions easily enough. Khadgar he could handle, but Sarah - he wasn't sure. He just hoped the two could at least iron out any differences they had so this expedition would go smoothly.

Khadgar conjured the portal which would take them to Outland, and their destination Shattrath City. The outcome of this meeting would decide what their next move, if any, was going to be. He had to admit, he was curious how it would go. Khadgar and the naaru had formed a deep mutual respect. He had offered his aid on many missions, and been impressively influential in his efforts to aid the Sha'tar, with whom the naaru were strongly affiliated with.

They arrived at the Terrace of Light, the middle level of a three-tier city. Sarah and Drew could not help but smile as they passed the banks with their built-in auction houses. The draenei guards on their eleks, elephant-like mounts, watched wordlessly at everyone walking by going about their business. A flight master who offered passengers a lift to various locations throughout Outland stood proudly beside his gryphons, waiting for the next customer to approach.

Raising their eyes to the top tier, Sarah and Drew marvelled at the red and gold banners of the Scryers. Mainly it was the home base in the city for members of the Horde, although Alliance soldiers could affiliate with them also, it just meant that they would not be trusted by the opposing Aldor. It was founded by a blood elf called Voren'thal, when he and his regiment were sent by their regent, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider to lay waste to the city. On crossing the bridge however, instead of attacking, Voren'thal laid down his weapons and asked to speak with the naaru, saying he had had a vision in which he saw the naaru were the only hope for his peoples' survival. He swore fealty to the naaru from that day onwards. That defection had resulted in the largest loss to Prince Kael'thas forces.

On the opposite side, lay Aldor's Rise. This was home to a particular faction of draenei, mainly those who opposed the Scryers. Again, either Horde or Alliance could offer their allegiance at the cost of the opposing faction distrusting them. The Aldor, an ancient order of priests who revered the naaru, had been initially lead by the Prophet Velen. He was an eredar who hailed from the planet Argus and had escaped the planet with many loyal followers after the fallen titan Sargeras corrupted two other eredars, namely Kil'jaeden, Velen's one time best friend, and Archimonde. The faction was now lead by High Priestess Ishanah.

The Lower City spread below and its myriad races, trades and colours filled Sarah and Drew with awe. All races of Azeroth from orcs to elves, even goblins to ethereals, mingled in the Lower City, spouting various wares and services from blacksmithing to tailoring and cooking to first aid. Amongst them were the arakkoa. These were an ancient race of bird-like humanoids, native to Draenor. Their brightly rainbow coloured feathered bodies, whilst mesmorising, were oddly unnerving when they shuffled around. Their hooked beaks, clawed hands, and crest of feathers on their heads added to their menace especially when they clacked and chittered in their communications. Still, you could earn their favour if you were willing to help them with some undercover work, so-to-speak.

You could not escape the magic of the entire city when you were actually walking, breathing and feeling it. Although she was here on a mission of great importance, Sarah had to ingest it all, it was too incredible not to.

Khadgar lightly placed a hand on her arm to guide her into the central location of the Terrace. She shied away from his touch and walked in ahead of him, knowing exactly where she was going. The small but telling reflex did not go unnoticed, Ocel glanced at both Sarah and Khadgar, but neither paid him heed.

Used to the sight within, Khadgar and Ocel took their place near where the naaru A'dal hovered majestically. The other three visitors however, stood back, open mouthed at the sheer beauty of the being in front of them. It was not made of sharp geometrical lines as depicted in the game, but a soft shimmering sequence of light and shadow, like gossamer or angel hair, utterly beautiful, completely breath-taking. Its radiance was heavenly. Sarah approached, suddenly feeling incredibly humbled. She had never seen anything so...perfect. The sounds were amazingly familiar, the delicate, heavenly wind-chimes keeping pace with the shimmering of the celestial being.

Sarah glanced back at Drew and Erik. She did not have a clue how to begin, or if she should wait for A'dal to speak first. In response they shrugged their shoulders in unison. She turned to Ocel, who seemed to be communicating, somehow, with the naaru and therefore did not notice Sarah's plea for direction. Khadgar did however, but she turned away when she saw him looking at her. The Archmage sighed quietly and turned back to A'dal.

Minutes passed and still she knew not what to do. Glancing across she watched Ocel. Then she remembered. They communicated telepathically. Her heart sank. It was not a gift she possessed. It was probably going to require either Ocel, or Khadgar to translate, so-to-speak.

When they turned and indicated she, Drew and Erik follow, she was stunned.

She ran up beside Ocel. "Do I not get to speak?"

"No. Not yet."

"Well, how does A'dal know what I am here for?"

"The naaru are beyond wise, Sarah..."

"Yes, but I need to tell them..."

"I have done that for you." He moved forward.

She tugged at his sleeve. "How do I know you have told them what I need them to hear?"

"It's called _trust_!" He moved off again. "I will see you all later," he said with a dismissive wave.

Sarah was at a loss. She looked at Drew and Eric. They were equally bemused. She sighed deeply, and turned to face Khadgar. Slowly she raised her eyes to his. She half expected mockery or at least mirth as she had no alternative to speak to him at last. But there was neither. Instead, he looked upon her tenderly. It was an expression which she was instantly at war with, but bit down the urge to bark at him. "What am I missing?" she said flatly.

"Patience," he replied softly. "A'dal does not simply start up conversation with a ..."

"Outsider?" she finished for him with a note of bitterness.

"I was going to say, a young woman, who is unfamiliar with the ways of the naaru."

"Oh." She chastised herself for being too quick to bite after all. "Well, how long do I have to wait?"

"Until they deliberate."

"And how long will _that_ be?"

"It may be today, tomorrow or a few days from now."

Sarah shuffled from side to side. ""They _are_ aware that the Burning Legion is knocking seven bells out of Azeroth aren't they?" Her voice aired her irritation.

At that, Khadgar did afford a small smile. "Yes, they _are_ aware."

She lowered her eyes. _Of course they are_ , _what was I thinking_. A tiny laugh escaped her.

"It's good to hear your laughter again."

And there it was again. The agony of wanting to touch him, hold him. The burn at the back of her throat and in her chest, flared once more. She hated this. It was the most painful thing to bear. But bear it she must, for although she wished it weren't the case, she would need his help in this matter. Still, sometimes the agony was just too great.

She turned and joined Erik and Drew. Together they left the Terrace and ventured to the Lower City. Khadgar, with a heavy heart, let her go without protest.

* * *

They all met again later that day, convening in The World's End Tavern. Ocel confirmed A'dal and the other naaru had not yet called upon them. He'd suggested they all eat and make the best of their time in the city. He had arranged overnight accommodation for them all on Aldor's Rise as it would be unlikely a decision would be made that day.

They sat round a table secreted in an alcove of The World's End tavern. It was a place for various sundry travellers and merchants passing through the city. Colourful and relaxed although prone to the occasional bar fight once in a while, it still served what was considered the best food in the city. They ordered a selection of foods, skullfish soup, blackened basilisk, poached bluefish, talbuk steak, spicy crawdad, and finished off with some delicious chocolate cake, all washed down with ale and wine.

The meal had been amicable enough, although three party members had all noticed the occasional uneasy glances between Khadgar and Sarah. The evening was not without its laughter however, as Drew and Sarah listened to some amusing stories of Erik and Ocel. Ocel's ones of course quite often included Khadgar and some of the pranks they used to get up to, usually practical jokes on each other. It still warmed Sarah when she heard tales of the Archmage being less serious and up to no good, playing silly tricks. She smiled fondly at the tales.

She was however, feeling weary and asked her companions to excuse her. They bade her goodnight and she rose from her seat. At that precise moment, a stool flew past their table. All of them instinctively ducked as a ruckus from their left broke out. They all turned to watch as an ogre started to beat the living daylights out of a human warrior. What had fuelled the fight no-one knew, but the entertainment factor of the two mismatched opponents aroused great enthusiasm amongst the gamblers in the inn. Odds were being shouted across the room and cheers and boos were being voiced in ever increasing numbers.

Khadgar, whilst mildly amused by the brawling two, was mainly concerned for Sarah's safety. She on the other hand was perfectly capable of looking after herself, and conveyed so in the look she shot him when he tried to reach out to her. Drew, Erik and Ocel were laughing at the spectacle, _oohing_ and _ahhing_ as the warrior was tossed through the air, crashing into a table in the centre of the room. Crockery and cutlery spewed into mid air, smashing and tinkling on the floor nearby. The warrior flailed and rolled to get back up, slipping on the spilled stew from the table with the added inconvenience of his plate armour weighing him down. Once he was vertical, he charged full pelt at the waiting ogre, who stood grinning, beckoning his challenger with a stubby forefinger and a mug of ale in his other hand. He drained its contents and attempted to slam the tankard on the warrior's head as he was about to make contact, but the warrior seen it coming and ducked under arm then ploughed into the the ogre's belly. The huge beast staggered from the impact, beating his arms trying to stay upright. More cheers escalated at the turn of the tables. They soon changed to groans and boos however when the warrior lost his footing, and therefore his momentum failed at driving the hulk further back. As the warrior fell to the ground, the ogre steadied and his face darkened.

Sarah stared open-mouthed as the warrior once more rose to the challenge but was instantly catapulted back across the room with a hefty uppercut from the ogre. The warrior appeared to be down this time and the ogre turned back towards his seat in the far left corner of the room. Spectators drew a sharp intake of breath as unbelievably, the warrior got up once more and charged again at his opponent. This time, without even looking, the ogre snapped out his arm and his huge fist impacted the warrior fully in the face.

This time, he remained down.

With a huge disgruntled sigh, the ogre picked the warrior up, put him over his shoulder, lumbered over to the entrance and unceremoniously threw him outside in the dirt, then returned to his corner in the room.

The patrons calmed and exchanged monies, congratulatory back slaps and went about their business of enjoying a quiet drink.

"Well, then," Sarah said, making sure there was no more inanimate objects about to fly across her path to the doorway. "I bid you goodnight again." Her companions, still recovering from the hilarity of the bar fight, nodded goodnight to her and she made her way to the exit.

Within a moment Khadgar was at her side. "Allow me to escort you?" he asked. When he saw she was going to protest, he simply said, " _Please_. Let us try to at least be on friendly terms, Sarah. I know this is hard for you..." He inwardly winced at his own words, but knew of no other way to convey how he empathised with her.

She looked straight at him. "You have _no_ idea how hard this is for me Khadgar, absolutely _none at all_. But, I agree, we must try and get along, at least until this is over."

That was as much as he could hope for, he supposed. It was arrogant of him to think she would easily accept him in her life _at all_ now. Still, it stung when she made it clear that there would an end. Nevertheless, he had a duty, she had her life. A life he had tried to ensure would be a happy one. The only way he could see to do that was to send her back through the rift. Willing to suffer endless days and nights remembering the softness of her skin, her scent, her touch, he had tried to ensure _her_ life would be enriched, with perhaps someone new. She was young, beautiful and deserved someone who could love her fully, in every sense of the word. The thought of her hating him for not being able to be that man she wanted, needed, was too much to comprehend, and so he had her sent home. He had no right to even feel vexation about her distant manner or her abruptness. Yet, he did. Acutely.

They stepped over the still unconscious warrior and made their way to Aldor Rise. When she did speak, it was all business. It was better than the silence. "You understand what it is I want you to do when we find Illidan, don't you?"

" _If_ , we find him, you mean."

"No, I mean exactly what I say. _When_ we find him." Her eyes had a determined fury burning in them.

He sighed and took a deep breath. "Then yes, I understand. You want me to teleport him from within the Vault to Mardum. Have you considered however, it will depend how far in he is from where we enter the portal?"

"Why would that make a difference?"

"Because, I may not be able to do it in one teleportation. I have to be near the area I draw him to. So it could require many attempts."

She paused. After some thought, she spoke again. "We will have some warlocks and other mages with us, yes?"

"Most likely."

"Why can you not all converge powers to create a tunnel of sorts?"

He furrowed his brow.

She carried on enthusiastically. "We would have to send scouts to locate him inside first. Once they report back, we can then post a warlock or mage at feasible intervals, obviously they may need some protection by some of our melee wielders. Once you are all in line, the portals and demonic gateways should be used to draw him through to Mardum."

Khadgar thought about it. It was bold, and it could work. In theory. "We do not know exactly what we will face there, Sarah. While it is quite a good plan, we will be met by fierce resistance, we will need our spell-weavers to aid us. They cannot all stand waiting to open the way for Illidan."

"That's where we will have an advantage. The demon hunters. They, no doubt will consume some of the demon's energies as they bring them down, which will make them even more formidable in dealing killing blows to the remaining scum that inhabit that place."

He had to admit her enthusiasm was impressive, as was her strategy. "You have really been thinking this through, haven't you?"

"Yes. We must have Lord Illidan back. We need him."

" _We?_ Or _you_?" It was uttered before he had a chance to stop himself. Instantly, he regretted it but not before he made matters worse. Déjà vu intervened and he saw her hand coming up to slap him. He caught her by the wrist. "Your days for doing that Sarah, are _over_."

The strangest of sounds came from her lips, like a cross between her breath hitching and the sound of a wounded animal. She tugged her wrist from his grasp. He noticed her struggling to keep her breath even. Then, her response, although ragged, was icy cold. "You really _don't_ have to remind me that things are over, Khadgar. You made that _perfectly_ clear with the choice you made. So, I suggest as you only expend energy on your work these days, just focus on what you know - your duty to Azeroth, and do not dare to assume where my feelings lie. "

They had reached the inn and she smartly entered making her way to the rooms. She had firmly closed her door before he reached her. His room was across from hers. Quietly he entered and closed the door.

He lay for a while, trying to recover from their parting words. He knew full well she was not interested in the Betrayer in a romantic way. It had been a petty remark he'd made. But, then to go on and say what he did - and her _reaction_. He played the moments over and over in his mind.

The terrible truth was, he still loved her, and denying it did not diminish the fact. He also had to remember, that she was hurt, and his off-the-cuff remarks only hurt her more and created another rift. One he would not be able to close so easily.

All the conflicting emotions were a heavy burden, and it was proving insurmountably difficult to keep them in check. _Complete abstainment_ from carnal desires were nonetheless paramount for the position he now held. He _had_ to remember that. He closed his eyes, imploring sleep to take him.

A small click stirred him from his slumber. He just caught the sliver of light from the doorway as his door closed softly. Sleepily, he raised himself up on his elbows. A shape stood at the bottom of his bed, but the dark combined with the gossamer veil prevented him from seeing clearly. Her voice, tinged with sorrow, whispered. "I'm sorry Khadgar. I was so cruel. Forgive me." She raised the sheet at the bottom of the bed and slid under. Alert now, he moved further up the bed.

"Sarah, please. I _cannot_ do this." But oh, how he _wanted_ to. His heart was pounding. He could just make out her shape under the sheet, moving up over his legs. She halted. His breath escaped him as she kissed his manhood, enticing him to fulfil his desire. He fought to keep his body's response at bay, but he was rapidly losing the fight. She moved on upwards, her head now leveling with his chest. He could feel the sweet warmth of her most secret place press gently against him.

"Sarah... _No_!" he gasped, his eyes closing as he felt her taking him. He tensed as she gently rode him and he collapsed into the pillows, his entire body flushed, responding. She felt so good. Except for her nails, clawing at his ribs. Extraordinarily, _long_ nails. His eyes opened as she raised her head from the sheet. He stared at her fel coloured sockets, bound by rune cloth.

"No!" he pulled away, trying to push her off. Her soft laughter echoing in his head. " _No_!"

His eyes snapped open. There was no-one there. It had been merely a dream. A nightmare. His body was slick with sweat, his chest still heaving. Slowly, his breathing lapsed to a more sedate rhythm.

He knew then, his torment would never ease.


	11. 10 - Naaru

**Chapter 10 - Naaru**

* * *

Sarah rose early feeling surprisingly refreshed from an undisturbed sleep. She had expected to spend the night tossing and turning following her small spat with the Archmage, but sleep had been kind and took her into a land of sublime nothingness.

She washed and dressed hurriedly. Her impatience for things to move forward had her rushing about her room, trying to make sure she had everything before she ventured to the dining area. There she enquired with the innkeeper if Vindicator Ocel had breakfasted yet. Disappointment befell her when she was informed that he had eaten about half an hour earlier and then left on important business. The innkeeper was reluctant to divulge any more even under Sarah's probing stare. He merely told her that the paladin's colleague knew what it was about. She clucked her tongue, trying to harness her annoyance. _Of course Khadgar would know!_ All she could hope for was that the important business entailed her finally being granted an audience with A'dal.

Drew and Erik joined her for breakfast, both a little rough looking.

"What time did you two get to bed?" She asked with a look of antipathy towards them.

"Late!" Drew answered, his eyes puffy and his hair messed up.

Sarah dug in her bag and pulled out a brush. She stood behind him and tugged out the matted mess that was his black mane. He winced now and again, flapping his arms about trying to ward her off. Erik laughed, at Drew's useless attempts at thwarting her rapacious grooming.

"There!" she said, finally satisfied that she had made him a little more respectable. Erik continued chortling until Sarah feigned annoyance and held the brush threateningly; a clear sign that she would sort his hair next. He quickly stopped laughing. They smirked amiably at each other then continued with breakfast.

"Where's Khadgar?" Drew asked hesitantly.

"I assume he is with Ocel," she answered dismissively, pushing her empty plate aside. "Come on you two, I want to get down there and see what is happening."

When they had all finished, they left the inn and took the giant stone lift down to the level of the Terrace of Light. There they crossed the court to the central plaza and in through the arch to where the naaru hovered within their celestial brilliance.

Sarah saw Ocel. Khadgar approached him from the opposite side of the chamber. It seemed they had not been together after all, she mused. She also noted he looked troubled, as if he had not slept. A twinge in her heart served a painful reminder that she still cared. He glanced over then quickly turned away and engaged in conversation with Ocel.

This, she knew, wasn't going to get any easier. She finally admitted that deep down she had really hoped he'd still felt for her. That just perhaps, there was a _little_ glimmer of hope. After his counteraction to her last night however, she was utterly devastated to find it was indeed over. Having said that, attempting to slap him had been way over the mark, and she probably deserved his ire.

Ocel signalled for them to come over. Sarah moved in beside the paladin, while Drew and Erik stayed a little farther back. She looked up at the draenei. "Are they willing to speak with me?" Her voice trembled, nerves acting up for fear she would not be given their divine ministration.

"Yes, Sarah. They are willing to hear you out."

She exhaled audibly. Her knees trembled at the prospect now. She knew very little of these beings other than their existence went further back in history than that of the Titans. In fact, they formed the ying and yang of creation alongside the Void, their opposing force. That snippet of knowledge alone brought home the sheer power these celestial creatures possessed. "What do I do? Do I bow or something?" Her voice quivered a little.

Ocel smiled, "No, just listen."

"But I can't do that telepathy thingy," she whispered.

" _We can all communicate that way, child_." A soft, soothing voice rang in her head, she looked towards A'dal.

"I have never done it before," she replied out loud.

" _You may speak with me using only your mind. I will understand you."_

 _"Like this?"_ Sarah formed the words in her head, keeping her lips still.

" _Yes._ "

Sarah was entranced, this was utterly incredible. The naaru had a calming effect on her; she felt tranquillity and clarity of thought. " _Vindicator Ocel has told you why I wish to speak with you I believe_."

" _Yes. You wish to find the naaru who spoke with Illidan Stormrage, the one they call Betrayer_."

" _That is correct_."

" _Ocel also tells us you have come from another dimension. One in which all of Azeroth and it peoples are but images created by mortals_."

" _Pretty much, yes_."

" _Earth._ "

Sarah was stunned, she had not told anyone the name of her planet. At least, not that she could remember. _"You know of it?"_

 _"Yes, we know of it. You are a young race by comparison to all here, but already you have wreaked much havoc on your home planet."_

Instantly, Sarah felt a crushing shame on behalf of the human race. _"Sadly, that is true. But, there is also great beauty to behold, and much to strive for to help and improve our planet."_

The naaru was silent. Sarah, nervously biting her lip, waited for A'dal to speak again.

" _You have had quite some impact on this world too. I hear you are largely responsible for ensuring the survival of the Alliance king."_

 _"I did nothing other than inform people of what I had learned from my homeland about the outcome of the Broken Shore. I am no hero."_

 _"And yet here you stand, in a bid to be heroic."_

Sarah shifted to her opposite foot, unsure what the naaru implied. She had not looked upon her belief as being heroic. " _With respect, I do not do this with some misguided idea of being hailed a hero. I believe in the prophecy and although, yes, Illidan has done things in a controversial way, I know he did it all for the better good."_

 _"He has sacrificed many lives in his drive for power."_ The naaru's tone had a more forceful timbre now.

 _"Indeed. But that is what great leaders have done throughout all worlds, universes, the cosmos whatever you call the great out yonder. It is sometimes seen as a necessary means to an end."_

 _"Not_ all _would agree with you."_

 _"No, but without dark, there is no light. Your own existence is proof of that."_ She gulped and momentarily closed her eyes. She truly hoped that last statement did not come across as flippant. Another pause. Sarah chanced a glance back at her companions. They were all watching with keen interest. _Can you hear us?_ She gestured to Ocel. He shook his head. She sighed. Relieved.

A'dal spoke with her again. " _What is it then you wish to ask of us with regards to the Betrayer_?"

Sarah had assumed that Ocel had already voiced her plans. Perhaps he had and A'dal just needed to hear it from her directly. " _I humbly request that you return his spirit from the Twisting Nether to his body once we find him, so that the prophecy can be fulfilled. We need him to vanquish the Burning Legion."_

 _"The races of Azeroth seek the Pillars of Creation to stop the Legion."_

Sarah could not help but wonder why A'dal was coercing her into saying what the naaru as a collective would already know. She somehow managed to suppress those thoughts however, and continue in the vein which A'dal wanted her to go. _"Yes, but that only closes the portal and seals it. Illidan will cut down the demons. He will lead the Army of Light and then defeat the greater enemy, the Void."_

 _"You know much, child. Not even Khadgar was aware of this, although he will be... in time."_

She had just reached the point where she needed an answer. Curtailing her impatience, she looked up at A'dal, her eyes large and pleading. _"Will you help us?"_

 _"I will consult with my people and you will have your answer before midday."_

It was as much as she could ask. To try force a decision would no doubt be detrimental to her cause. _"Thank you."_ She bowed before the naaru.

Sarah returned to where Ocel and Khadgar stood. She informed them they would have to wait until midday for the naaru's decision. Ocel nodded and turned to leave. Khadgar followed him.

As he walked away, she felt a lump in her throat. What they once had, was, without doubt, now gone, and she had to let go, admit and accept defeat. All this to-ing and fro-ing of her emotions had to stop. She needed to focus on the task ahead and put her disappointment on the back burner. Truth was she needed Khadgar's help, so she simply had to deal with it.

Her two friends approached candidly. She told them what A'dal had said and that they were to return by midday for an answer. She hoped it was going to be in her favour.

* * *

Ocel and Khadgar had returned to the inn, as they assumed Sarah, Erik and Drew would probably frequent the World's End again to pass the time.

"So, what do you think?" the draenei asked his friend.

"It worries me that you were so convincing that we could not hear the exchange between them," Khadgar smirked.

"I just thought it was best that she thought the conversation was private."

"Well, normally it would have been."

"Yes."

"I think Sarah is going to get the help she needs," Khadgar admitted staring at his hands.

"As do I. What are your thoughts on the matter?"

The Archmage proceeded to tell Ocel about the strategy she had shared with him the day before. It had been well thought out, but it did not allow for the dangers they would face en route. Plus, they needed the final section of the Pillars of Creation to be found. Khadgar had received word earlier that the allies had found the second last section and were on the way to the final piece.

"I do not see why, even if it is prophesised, that we need to wait for Illidan," Ocel mused. "Surely once the pillar sections are all together and the portal sealed again, we do not need to worry about more demons coming through. We will simply deal with those that are left on this side of it."

"Yet, that would still leave the possibility of it being reopened again in the future." Khadgar reasoned.

"Not once we seal it."

"You forget, it was already sealed with powerful spells by Aegwynn, Guardian of Tirisfal, and Gul'dan still managed to open it. Perhaps, Illidan is needed to kill the Legion _inside_ Mardum or the Tomb before the portal is closed, that way stopping the contagion from spreading again. Plus this Army of Light and the defeating the Void? There are still some pieces of this puzzle missing."

"True, let us not be hasty."

The paladin waited a few moments before he changed the line of questioning. "So, how are things between you two?"

Khadgar knew only too well not to try and pull the wool over his friend's eyes. The draenei could spot a bluff a mile away. He ran his fingers through his hair, a slightly nervous habit. " _Strained_ , I think would best describe it."

"That is a great shame, my friend."

"As best as can be expected, I guess."

"Hmm. We all make choices Khadgar, not all are the right ones, they just seem to be at the time."

Khadgar recalled Sarah had said something very similar. "What! Are you saying I should not have become Leader of the Kirin Tor?"

"No! I am not saying that at all," the draenei pushed his chair back, readying to leave on an errand. "What I _am_ saying is, _you_ are the leader. It is _you_ who can make certain decisions and changes ... _if_ you see fit." He bid the Archmage farewell for the time being and said he would meet with them all again at the appointed time.

* * *

Midday approached and by the time Khadgar and Ocel arrived, Sarah, Drew and Erik had already been there for the past half an hour.

" _Sarah, step forward_ ," the voice of A'dal invaded her mind.

She did as she was asked. Khadgar and Ocel glanced at each other. It seemed the naaru has seen fit to break the communication with them for this part of the conversation.

" _We have reached our decision_ ," Adal said in Sarah's mind.

" _Thank you for giving my plea consideration_."

" _We will grant you your request. We will return the Betrayer's spirit to his body_."

Sarah could not keep the smile from her face as she looked to her friends.

" _But, understand, for this there will be a cost."_

Sarah turned back to face A'dal. Her smile slowly faded. _"I expected there to be one."_

 _"It may change your mind, child."_

A slight sense of foreboding crept over her, but she had come this far, may as well go the whole hog. " _Tell me_."

A few minutes later, Sarah turned to face her friends. She smiled a little nervously, and told them the naaru had offered to help. But that was as much as she was willing to let them know for now.


	12. 11 - We Are Prepared

**Chapter 11 - We Are Prepared**

* * *

Staring into the flames of the crackling log fire, she settled back in the armchair. Sinking into the generous throws and cushions she possessively gripped the neck of a bottle of Dalaran Red. Wiggling her cold toes contentedly in front of the glorious heat, she sighed as its warmth slowly spread up her legs. She was mesmerised by the dancing flames; they were hypnotic, drawing her in, inviting her to relax and reflect on all that had happened.

Sarah had grown rather attached to the little cottage at the top of the hill just outside Stormwind's city gates. She had acquired it a week ago all thanks to her friend, Erik Longmaster, _Supreme_ hunter. His self proclamation always made her smile.

The dwarf hunter had taken Drew out for a night of drunken debauchery. The thought of those two out drinking together amused Sarah no end. Erik seemed to have adopted Drew. Perhaps he saw him as a substitute for Thaerei, the night elf mage who died during the battle in Goldshire almost two years earlier.

Her mind wandered back to the day she, Lukha, Anduin, Thaerei and Erik had went hunting in Elwynn Forest. Having playfully teased the night elf about his being the dwarf's hunter pet, Thaerei had quickly dispatched the boar which Erik had in his sights with a frost bolt. The action had pissed Erik off, but the night elf had merely done it to demonstrate he was the best "pet" Erik had. They had close friends and regularly engaged in little competitive jousts all in good humour. Thaerei's calm nature and dry humour complemented Erik's brashness. They worked well together. It was an interminably sad day when the young night elf died in battle. Sarah took a swig from her bottle to try stem the sadness at his loss.

While the task ahead posed all sorts of dangers and threats, she was strangely calm about it. Perhaps the influence of the naaru had instilled an inner peace. She knew not, but it was a nice place to be for now.

Even her feelings towards Khadgar were not quite as tinged with bitterness as they were a few days ago. She still played their most intimate moments back in her mind, she could not deny their beauty, no matter how things had turned out. And yes, she felt a stirring when she looked at him still. But she had come to accept that she had stepped into _his_ world, where his priority was to make certain decisions and choices for the good of Azeroth. There were certain events and destinies she, a mere visitor, would _not_ be able to change. He had told her that a long time ago: another memory flashed, of them standing at the bottom of the Keep's steps, her weeping about the pending outcome of The Broken Shore invasion, " _There are some things, Sarah, that cannot be changed, no matter how desperately we wish them_." How true his words resonated with her now.

She settled back in her chair and with another swig of the Dalaran Red, contemplated the days ahead.

* * *

It seemed a pub crawl had met with Erik's approval, and they were now in the Old Town at The Pig & Whistle, having already frequented The Blue Recluse in the Mage District and The Gilded Rose in the Trade District. The two friends had already consumed enough between them to knock out an elek, but Erik made sure Drew had plenty food on his stomach this time. He was darned sure the boy wasn't going to pass out after just two jugs of ale while on _his_ watch.

"Now then lad," Erik said, wiping his mouth with back of his sleeve. "It's about time we got ye a wuman."

Drew spat out his ale in disbelief at the dwarf's words. "What!?"

"Ye heard. Now, whae in here meets yer requirements," Erik started scanning the patrons and the staff.

"Erm, I can decide on that myself, thank you very much," Drew protested, but laughed nonetheless.

"Well, _see_ onything?" Erik raised his bushy eyebrows questioningly.

Drew punched Erik on the arm. "You make it sound like I'm at an farmer's auction. They are not cattle, Erik."

The dwarf had a twinkle in his eye as he replied almost in a whisper, "Oh I dinnae ken aboot that lad, have ye looked closely at some of them in here?"

 _Slap_!

"Hoi!" Erik glanced behind him, massaging the side of his head where Elly Langston, the long-suffering barmaid of the tavern, had just smacked him.

"I heard that Erik Longmaster. Any more cheek and you're out!" she stared at him.

"Aww, Elly, ma wee darling. Ye know I didnae mean you." He leaned over to Drew, and whispered, "The ex," he pointed in Elly's direction.

"In your dreams dwarf," she said with another slap to his head.

"I'm goin' tae complain tae the management. This is victimisation!" He scowled, rubbing his head again.

"I _am_ the management you daft bugger," she said, smiling as she collected their empties and started to move away. Erik went to smack her behind but she was ahead of him and quickly dealt another slap, to his hand this time.

"She loves me, really," he said from the side of his mouth.

Drew found Erik highly entertaining and he enjoyed his company immeasurably.

A scuffle towards the door caught their attention, and they followed the crowd as they merged towards the entrance and outside. Following other patron's gazes, Erik looked up. "Muradin's beard!" He gasped, seeing what had grabbed everyone's attention.

The sky was literally moving with leathery wings. Moonlight caught the membranes as they beat and glided their way across the city and the glint of armour and weapons sparked. Luminescent green, gold and red eyes and tattoos flickered and rippled in their hundreds. Drew and Erik stepped further out into the street, turning in circles as the stream of demon hunters seemed endless.

"I had nae idea there was so mony o' them! Ah thought most had perished. Apart from Kayn and his troop I mean." Erik was stunned.

As was Drew. He had yet to meet with the Illidari. "They are heading in the direction of the Keep!" He said, already heading for the bridge. Erik scuttled behind him.

Kayn Sunfury, along with his Lieutenants landed on the the steps to the Keep's entrance. He immediately lead them and his army up into Stormwind's bastion towards the throne room and King Varian. There was a renewed purpose evident in their strides. Stormwind guards, normally unfazed by anything were compelled to watch as demon hunters in droves followed the appointed leader of the Illidari.

Drew ascended the steps two at a time, while Erik did his best to keep up. He stopped and tried to catch his breath, bent over with his hands on his knees. Drew looked back, and returned to help his friend the rest of the way. As they reached the main entrance, a raven skiffed across their heads and flew up into the Keep's hall way.

"Khadgar," Erik wheezed, pointing at the bird.

"He really _does_ _that_? Wow! This just gets better every day!" Drew enthused.

They pressed up the hallway, but were immediately halted by the guards. "Oh, _come on_!" Drew vented his frustration, clenching his fists.

Erik tried to placate the guards who were readying to restrain the young man. "He's a friend of Sarah Metcalfe, he's here wi' hur... although she's no' _here_ at the moment..." Erik was getting flustered himself trying to explain.

The guards however, recognised the name of Sarah Metcalfe and fell back into formation. Again, Drew was astounded at the impact his friend must have had in this realm. He checked around them to make sure they were being given the clear before moving forward again. They reached the main chamber, and Drew dragged Erik in front of him so he could see what was going on.

Khadgar had already morphed back into his human form and was standing in front of the King of Stormwind. To his right, was a blood elf demon hunter, tall, proud and strong, with long dark hair pulled back from his face. He appeared to be their leader. Next to him stood three more Illidari. A night elf female, a night elf male and the most beautiful creature Drew had ever seen.

A female blood elf. She had all the customary markings of the Illidari, but she was still breath-takingly stunning. Her hair, golden silk, worn loose and full with an ornate headband, had him entranced. Even with her bandaged eye sockets she was beauty unbound, with inviting full cherry lips, imbued with the promise of unlimited pleasure. Drew tried to press a little nearer hoping he could hear her name if introductions were warranted.

There were only two other dignitaries present, Prince Anduin and a rather lupine looking older man, Genn Greymane, Drew guessed, who stood close to the King. Considering the lateness of the hour, Drew assumed the throne room was less occupied than it normally would have been for such an attendance.

Varian Wrynn welcomed the Illidari leader and his army, but he nonetheless seemed a bit taken aback by their unannounced appearance.

"Your Majesty," Khadgar spoke. "I regret I was not able to arrive in time to prepare you for this audience."

Varian Wrynn nodded acceptance of the Archmage's apology and indicated he continue. It seemed to take Khadgar a moment to compose himself before he spoke. "Sarah Metcalfe has returned to Azeroth."

King Varian and his dignitaries were momentarily surprised and stunned. Prince Anduin particularly, also appeared pleased by this news. Khadgar continued. "She is here to aid with a final assault on the Legion." He paused as he caught sight of Malfurion and Tyrande enter from one of the side passages. He pressed on. "She has also enlisted the naaru to assist in the resurrection of Illidan Stormrage."

Malfurion stepped forward. "No! This is impossible!"

Khadgar turned to the Archdruid and calmly assured him it was not. Once more she had come with information from her world which had not been recorded anywhere, to his knowledge, in Azeroth. The naaru had confirmed her account of what she presented to them.

"And why have we not heard of this development until now?" the King asked.

The Archmage seemed somewhat repentant. "Her presence was unknown to me until two days ago. In that time I thought it wise to confirm if her information was valid by seeking an attendance with the naaru in Shattrath, before presenting it to the court. I then took it upon myself to inform the Illidari. I did not expect however," he eyed Kayn almost in reprimand, "that they would assemble here so quickly."

The king moved closer to the assembled demon hunters. "Kayn, what say you of this? Are you here in support or to protest?"

The demon hunter looked around the attending dignitaries. "We believe the outsider. The confirmation from the naaru strengthens her proposal. Naturally we will do whatever is required to bring our Lord back, and put an end to the Legion. We _are_ prepared!"

Malfurion and Tyrande exchanged concerned glances.

Varian Wrynn stepped back and studied those present. "We will need to discuss this at length," he said. "Khadgar, bring Sarah to us in the morning. I will have word sent to our allies' generals to attend also. Kayn, settle your people for the night, we will talk more tomorrow."

Drew's eyes followed the beautiful blood elf until he could see her no more. A tinge of disappointment flooded him that he had not heard her name. He reckoned there was time for that formality later however. He turned to Erik. "I think our night out has come to an end."

"Aye, lad, me too. Let's get hame and tell Sarah."


	13. 12 - For Azeroth!

**Chapter 12 – For Azeroth!**

* * *

The throne room and it's many off-shoot chambers were filling with the King's advisors, dignitaries, generals, lieutenants, as well as Kayn Sunfury and his demon hunters.

Khadgar made his way to the top of the steps. He intended to meet Sarah, Drew and Erik when they arrived. The unmistakable deep growl of Erik's Mekgineer's Chopper echoed round the plaza and up the steps on approach.

Erik parked at the bottom and then leading the way, along with Drew and Sarah, he slowly ascended the steps.

"Thought you weren't going to get on that thing again," Drew teased Sarah.

She glanced up. The Archmage was nearing the top of the steps. Her heart contracted a little. "Well it was either that or have Khadgar come and portal me here."

"So, you felt safer on that death trap of Erik's?"

Erik grunted on hearing Drew's comment.

Sarah glared at Drew. "You talk to me about being safe when you're carrying _that_ thing?" She pointed to the sword strapped to his hip.

Drew huffed. "I'm pretty good with these you know."

"No, I do not know! It's the first I have heard of it."

"Well, I thought you'd laugh if I told you." He sulked.

"And why the hell do you think I would laugh?"

"Will you pair quit it!" Erik grumbled over his shoulder. He was incensed that his bike had been referred to as a death trap and had also grown tired of their bickering over a sword. "The lad has every right to want to defend ye lass and tae dae his bit in whatever battles lie ahead o' us."

Sarah came to an abrupt halt. "Need I remind you Erik, we lost a very dear friend the last time because _he_ was trying to defend us too?"

The hunter spun round and faced her. He was bristling. His voice was low, almost aggressive. "No! Ye _dinnae_ huv tae remind me! Tharaei wis like a son tae me. But he died daein' summat he believed in and trying help save a' o' us _includin_ ' keeping yer hame planet safe." Sarah gasped. Instantly, the dwarf regretted having mentioned the part about her home. He hung his head. He not meant to imply the elf mage had died because of her. "Sorry, lass. I didnae mean …" He couldn't finish.

Silence. Sarah eyes stung. Quietly she responded. "I just couldn't bear losing Drew as well. That was all I meant Erik. I wasn't being disrespectful or ungrateful to Tharaei, or any of you."

Erik reached out and patted her arm. "Ah ken," he said, forcing a smile. "Come on now. Khadgar will be wonderin' whit the hell's gan oan."

Drew looked up at Khadgar as they approached. The Archmage's face showed concern. Erik moved ahead.

"Is something wrong?" Khadgar whispered to the dwarf.

"Nah, she's jist worried aboot the lad. Feert he gets hurt."

The Archmage nodded understanding, then he turned his attention back to the approaching Earthlings. He was pleased to see that Erik had done as he had asked. He had outfitted the two of them in appropriate attire for the season, with the gold Khadgar had given him when they were in Shattrath. He had doubted Sarah would have accepted anything directly from himself.

He studied her as she neared him. She looked quite the Azerothian in her red burnished leather pants and tunic, knee length boots trimmed in soft wolf fur and fingerless mittens. The woolen cape billowed as the breeze played with it folds. Her rich auburn hair rippled behind her. A small smile of approval crossed his lips.

Drew too, had chosen well. He had settled for dark green leather but he had also chosen armour for his shoulders, chest and legs. A glint of steel beneath his cape indicated he also carried a sword. The questioning look on Khadgar's face was answered once Sarah leveled with him.

"Yes, I know." She said as her eyes flitted to Erik then quickly back to Khadgar. "It surprised me too. Turns out I do not know him quite as well as I thought I did. He apparently has been tutored in fencing and sword play back home for a number of years. He didn't tell me in case I thought he was an idiot." She then glanced at Drew, who stood looking a little cocky with himself. Sarah returned her gaze back to Khadgar once more. Her concern for Drew's safety had not lessened for all Erik had barked at her on the way up the steps. "And he _is_ an idiot! He'll just get himself killed."

Drew huffed.

Khadgar laughed lightly. "He looks like he can take care of himself, Sarah. Sometimes when we think we know a person well, they still surprise us."

He turned to lead the way. Sarah lightly touched his arm to stop him. Erik nodded for Drew to move on and the two of them walked ahead, allowing Sarah and Khadgar a moment. "Thank you," she said softly with a small smile. "I suspect this came from you." She indicated the clothing.

He smiled back at her. "You are most welcome."

She took a deep breath, glancing ahead. "Once more to the fray then, Khadgar. Lead on."

Reconvening with Erik and Drew, they entered the Keep as a group. The whisperings and mullings of the gathered individuals gradually ceased as all eyes were on the four people approaching the throne.

Sarah bowed before Varian and acknowledged Anduin who smiled confidently at her. Drew and Erik followed suit.

"Well, Sarah Metcalfe. We meet again," King Varian boomed.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I am glad to see you are well."

He nodded thanks. "And you have brought a companion this time I hear," he said looking at Drew.

"Well, I didn't so much _bring_ him, as he snuck along, Your Majesty." A few titters were heard in the crowd. "This is Drew Stewart, a fellow player of World of Warcraft, and my..." Drew stared at her, daring her to say the thing he disliked the most. She continued. "... my dearest friend." They shared a smile and touched hands.

Varian welcomed Drew, who bowed his gratitude.

A crystal silence pursued until Varian spoke again. "I have been given an outline of your intentions," he said to Sarah. "There appears to be many in favour of your plan and already some …" He looked towards Kayn Sunfury and the Illidari. "…have been amassing in great numbers to aid in the mission."

Sarah was well pleased. If there were troops already in place, it should not take long for the march to proceed.

"Not _all_ are in favour!" A deep voice from the gathering to the right of the King spoke. Malfurion Stormrage pressed forward, followed closely by Tyrande. "You are making a grave mistake, Sarah Metcalfe." The Archdruid towered over her.

Sarah looked at the King. He seemed unsurprised by Malfurion's objection, and had no reason to disallow him his chance to voice his opinion. Sarah waited until a subtle nod from Varian permitted her to counteract the statement.

"I make no mistake Archdruid, my colleague here will vouch for that."

"Another game player?" He then turned and addressed the court. "Do you think the future of our lands should be placed in the hands of people who play games?" Mumbled responses echoed around the hall.

"Need I remind you of what a game player achieved the last time she visited?" Sarah said defensively. "Look to your left, Malfurion. He still sits on the throne of Stormwind." Sarah's retort also got a supportive murmur from a few of the attendees.

Drew stared around the room. Many heads nodded in agreement while others were close together in debate. He turned to face the front again. His heart was pounding, this was quite unnerving.

"That as may be," Malfurion said, his voice deep and powerful. "But what you propose this time is foolhardy. You will be undoing what we worked hard to accomplish."

"You consider your brother's defeat a decade ago as an accomplishment? Of what exactly?" Silence. Sarah waited a beat before she continued. "If that were so, then why are we at the mercy of the Legion _yet again_? Did he not predict they would return?"

She heard the demon hunters agreeing with her.

Tyrande stepped forward. "Illidan is dead, Sarah. What you seek is merely a husk encased in its own felblood poison."

"You are wrong, High Priestess! Illidan is immortal, as are you. He cannot be killed by mere mortals. And ponder on this if you will, why then would Gul'dan have stolen his body if it were a useless husk?"

Tyrande remained silent, but Sarah pressed on. "His spirit wanders the Twisting Nether as do all demon souls, but, the naaru have prophesised he is destined for great things. Their agreement to help me with this quest confirms that I am right!"

"And if you manage the impossible, then I will imprison him again!" An sharp, unfamiliar voice shouted from the rear of the hall. All eyes watched as a green armour clad Watcher, approached the throne. Sarah knew straight away who she was. Maiev Shadowsong.

Drew's heart plummeted. Sarah was up against much opposition. Why did the King or even Khadgar not intervene? Yet, when his eyes rested on his friend again, he saw she seemed unperturbed. She soldiered on in Illidan's defence.

"You, Maiev, became as twisted and hateful as you thought your quarry was."

" _Thought_?" The Watcher came to a halt in front of King Varian and after she bowed deeply to him, she swirled her cape and turned to face Sarah. "He slaughtered _thousands_. He betrayed his own people!"

"I could say the same of you, Maeiv! Your own soldiers suffered at your hands as did countless elf populations in your quest to incarcerate Illidan. And let's not forget it was one of your own who aided Gul'dan in finding his body as well."

Although Maeiv's helm hid her features, the slight shift of her body told Sarah the warden was looking accusingly at Khadgar. Sarah immediately followed on. "Ah yes, you blame Khadgar for Cordana's failings." She heard a grunt from beside her. Khadgar had not expected that to be revealed. He had not even been aware that Sarah knew about it.

The warden shifted uncomfortably. "How do you know such...!"

"I just _know_ ," Sarah spat. "Truth is you made hunting Illidan a personal crusade and you did not heed the lives of your own in your hellbent pursuit. You did not see how they were losing faith in you or your methods. Well here is how it will play out if you so much as _try_ to recapture him. You and you alone, will be solely responsible for the complete _annihilation_ of Azeroth!"

There was an enormous intake of breath throughout the hall. Sarah was near dancing with rage and she struggled to compose herself. In a gesture of support, Khadgar placed a hand on her shoulder. She inadvertently covered it with hers, lightly squeezing his fingers. She waited for her breathing to regulate.

Finally, she stepped towards Malfurion and Tyrande again. "I am _not_ your enemy. Nor is Illidan, nor these good people who fight in his name." She gestured the Illidari. "Together, with Alliance and Horde, surely putting politics aside for the time being, we can combine efforts to save this world." With a wistful look at the Archmage. "For the love of Azeroth." She finished.

An uncharacteristic, and very unexpected clap was heard amongst the crowd. Steadily more followed until the whole gathering applauded Sarah. She was acutely embarrassed and her face flushed.

Drew and Erik both felt the sting of tears welling at the passion with which she delivered her argument. The response from the people around them and the sentiment she had so beautifully put as she had glanced at Khadgar had moved them deeply. The Archmage himself also appeared moved, although he was obviously trying to conceal it. Drew shook his head at the man's stubbornness.

King Varian stood and gestured silence. Once the applause had died down, he spoke. "These have been desperate months in which we have lost many of our loyal and brave men and women fighting the Legion. I for one, have good reason to believe in what this woman, Sarah Metcalfe, tells us. I say we follow her plan and defeat the Burning Legion once and for all. In the words of our dear comrades the draenei _The Dark Times Will Pass_. For Azeroth!"


	14. 13 - Prophecy

**Chapter 13 - Prophecy**

* * *

As the throne room began to empty, Varian whispered to Khadgar. The Archmage proceeded to tell Sarah, Drew, Erik, Kayn and his Lieutenants to follow, and he escorted them through to a room to the rear of the throne room.

The war room. For all Sarah had been in the room during her last visit to Azeroth, she had not paid any particular attention to it then. The only thing she remembered was the large table in the centre. Now, for all there was much to be discussed and no doubt a very harrowing time ahead, she paused a little while to absorb her surroundings.

It was a fair size, adequately lit during the day from the windows which stretched the entire west facing wall. The ceiling was high, from which hung an ornate iron chandelier with approximately forty candles that would lend illumination at night. Other candelabras were dotted round at intervals.

The walls were lined with tall shelves, many containing what Sarah assumed were maps and blueprints rolled up into scrolls, tied with various cloth bands and some even sealed with the King's wax sigil. Books of various sizes, all she assumed, relating mainly to the art of warfare sat neatly in rows. Some seating was lined along the walls. An enormous stone fire surround, adorned with sculpted lion's heads at the corners under the mantle framed an iron grate, filled with logs. It was lit and afforded a welcome heat to the otherwise cold and formal room.

A large heavy wooden desk was positioned in front of the window. Quills, ink and parchment spread liberally over its surface, and a lone candle stick with a well burned candle. A leather padded chair sat tucked in under the table.

In the centre of the room was the war table. On this, an enormous map of Azeroth lay stretched between stone weights each the size of a small dinner plate and decorated with the King's crest. Small carved figures and vessels lay at the table's edges for placement on the map to demonstrate naval approaches, land attacks or rescues depending on what missions were current. At the moment all figurines were in their default position, in wooden containers at the top of the table.

Already present in the room with the King, were Vindicator Ocel, Lord Genn Greymane of Gilneas, Malfurion and Tyrande, Shandris Feathermoon, Commander of the Sentinel Army and the dwarven representatives from The Council of the Warhammers.

Drew could not help but admire Sarah. It was quite a formidable gathering of heads of state and factions, but she was no longer fazed by any of them. She stood, giving the air of a seasoned strategist amongst her peers.

Compared to the social wreck he knew her as back home, this had to be the most amazing transformation he had witnessed yet - forget ravens, dragons and worgens. She _belonged_ here! He lowered his head; that was a somewhat melancholy realisation and one he did not wish to dwell upon.

He took a back seat as the group discussed how and when the remaining brigades, weapons of war, and supplies would reach the Broken Isles and how they would be deployed once the destination was reached.

He watched how her earlier antagonists, Tyrande and Malfurion worked with her discussing key points, ranging from areas they could make camp to how many defenders would be assigned to protecting the mages and warlocks who would extract the Betrayer's body to Mardum. They were also able to supply information about Suramar. Naturally, their focus was on the Tomb of Sargeras which was located in the ruins of the Temple of Elune.

He noted a look of sorrow on the High Priestess' face. It had not occurred to him that this could prove difficult on an entirely different level for the likes of Tyrande and even Malfurion. Suramar had once been their home, albeit eons ago and in a more innocent time. Until of course, the War of the Ancients changed everything. He imagined Tyrande might find it particularly hard as the Temple was where she carried out her duties as a priestess to the deity, Elune.

His attention moved to the rather sinister Maiev Shadowsong, who joined them a little later. She too seemed to have had a change of heart and gave them information on the layout of the Vault of the Wardens, where Sarah was convinced Gul'dan had returned Illidan's body. Everyone now knew the demon hunter had been originally removed from there by the orc warlock and the traitorous Watcher, Cordana, sending Maiev off on a fruitless chase. But Sarah's thinking was, where best would the Legion store their prize until the time was right for them to carry out whatever evil deed they had planned for him? Where no-one would think to look should they be so inclined, of course. Back where it started!

She was putting all her faith in this part of the plan however, for she did not know if her hunch would prove to be accurate or end up as a costly faux pas. But, she remained steadfast in her belief and summarised the first part of the plan: getting him from there to Mardum, that would be the easiest. After careful discussion it was decided they would try the "tunnel" of teleportation to the outside of the Vault then transport the body by gunship to Mardum. Inside Mardum however, was not discussed with the same attention to detail he thought. Other than getting him to some sort of altar, where his body and soul were meant to be reunited, there was little else. He had a slightly uneasy feeling about this, though he could not fathom why.

Erik had joined in with some of the discussions at certain points so Drew had remained pretty much out on a limb, as he sat on the left side of room. He had received the odd reassuring glance from his friends though, so he didn't feel quite like a fifth wheel.

There was however, a very pleasant distraction. The lovely blood elf was in attendance too. He had caught snippets during introductions that she was formerly an assassin in the days prior to her being draughted into the service of the Betrayer. He had listened closely to find out her name, and finally, the one they named Kayn had let it slip.

Tiene. Tiene Firefury. _How apt a surname_ , he thought; she was definitely hot. He wondered if a human and a demon hunter would be a feasible combination. Or was she likely to tear him to shreds! The latter had him shifting a little uncomfortably on the seat. After a moment re-adjusting himself, he put on his calm, collected smouldering look whenever she glanced round.

He reckoned he looked pretty good in the leather armour, it fit him well - quite snug in places. And now with a few days stubble, he considered himself rugged maybe even dashing. Not being shy of working out, he had managed a fairly taut body. He took pride in his appearance.

He looked a little guiltily at Sarah. Her heart, he now knew, resided elsewhere. For a long time he had carried a torch for her. Although it was not entirely extinguished, it would just be a matter of time. Maybe a long while in fact, but eventually it would dim and fizzle out. This exquisite Illidari though – she was intriguing. Perhaps she could provide a little comfort to his wounded heart. Tiene glanced his way again, a small smirk playing on her lips. He noted how her hair swished when she turned to look at him. _Yup, I definitely wouldn't say no to her_ , he thought.

The meeting came to a close and everyone started filtering out. Drew's eyes followed Tiene hungrily, as she passed by him. Sarah noticed him studying the blood elf and smiled to herself. As she passed her ogling friend, she snapped his jaw shut with her forefinger. "You're getting drool over your tunic," she said, grinning. Eric chortled as he walked beside her.

Outside and the late afternoon sun momentarily blinded them. It was a beautiful early autumn day, with the promise of a very mild evening.

"Ah think oo should huv a shindig this evenin'!" Erik announced. "All welcome! Jist bring some ale or wine and food. Cottage oot by the gates folks!" And off he trotted.

"Is he serious?" Drew asked.

Khadgar stepped forward. "I'd say he is by the looks of it." They watched as Erik marched down the steps, beckoning everyone to come join the fun. The three of them laughed lightly.

"Anything for a party," Drew said, and took off after the dwarf.

Sarah found herself alone with Khadgar. She shifted a little awkwardly. "You going to come along?" she asked, pretending something had caught her eye across the courtyard.

"I might. For a little while," he answered. "What would you suggest I bring?"

She swallowed and finally found courage to look at him. "Just yourself, Khadgar." _You're all I want_ , she thought, but turned away as the slight sting of tears hit her. After a moment's silence, she turned and offered her hand. He hesitated to begin with but then accepted and gently shook with her. It was a bitter sweet moment. "See you later then," she said, breaking the contact and quickly turning to follow Drew and Erik.

"Yes, later." Khadgar whispered after her.

As they walked their separate ways, a tearful acceptance of the bond between them having just been severed, escaped and trickled down over his cheek onto the stone cobbles. He had to let go.

* * *

There was quite a gathering in and around the cottage and people had been generous with their fare. Various meats both for cooking on the many little fires dotted around, and some already cured, ready for the palate were all plated on the makeshift tables. Breads, cheeses, fruits, wine and ale were also plentiful.

Draenei, dwarf, night elf, Illidari, human, worgen and gnome all sat or stood round in mixed groups. It was good to see all the races mingling so easily. Drew had struck up a camaraderie with a Gilnean called Elias Buckley. He had appeared in his worgen form and transformed to his human self to partake of the delicious offerings. Drew was fascinated and introduced himself. Before long the two were soon chatting and drinking together. Drew also kept a watchful eye out for Tiene.

One or two groups were singing and accompanying themselves on lute-like instruments, bodhrans, concertinas and small pipes.

As Sarah strolled up through the groups of party-goers, she smiled at their salutations and greeted them in return. She was most surprised to see Vindicator Ocel among the guests. She had expected him to arrive later, perhaps with Khadgar. He hailed her when he saw her approaching. She smiled and went to meet him.

"We were starting to wonder where you were," he said. She caught him looking down the path behind her.

"He said he's coming later on," she said fully aware he had been checking for Khadgar.

"Oh. I apologise for being so obvious, Sarah."

"Don't worry about it Ocel. Things are as good as they can be. So!" she bolstered herself. "Let's eat, drink and be merry!"

She pulled him into the crowd, plucked two tankards from a bench then filled them from a barrel supplied by their dear host Erik. "Cheers," she toasted, and they drank heartily.

The night drew on, and she mingled with many of the guests, keeping a keen eye on Drew and his comical attempts at impressing the blood elf. At first, she seemed amused by him, but then she appeared to be losing patience a bit as he consumed more wine. Poor Drew.

People started drifting away, and soon all that was left was Erik, a passed out Drew and herself. She gave Erik a hug and said goodnight as he went indoors.

She climbed to the top of the hill and sat down, staring out over the roof of the cottage and the meadow below. Her aching for Khadgar had not lessened but somehow she had known he would not attend the celebrations.

Arms folded round her knees she thought about the naaru. How strange that she felt so calm. As A'dal had revealed to her of the cost involved, she had finally realised the significance of the dream she'd had when in the caverns with Arcaena and Gul'dan. At least the part about Illidan being freed was quite easy to understand, but Khadgar? What was the meaning behind his being bound within the felblood? That still remained a mystery.

In time however, it would not matter. For there was more than one prophecy involved here.


	15. 14 - The Crusade Begins

**Chapter 14 – The Crusade Begins**

* * *

The air filled her lungs and swept her hair back like an unfurling flag. She stood on the deck of the gunship staring straight ahead, her face set in quiet determination. Ahead, the ominous flare of green fel light pulsated in the sky; like a dark heart pumping blood through aorta and capillaries, feeding the land mass below in preparation for the coming assault. Her own heart was pounding, its beat providing a timpani to the steady drone of the gunship's engines. The time for discovering if her hunch was good logic or a misguided whim would be upon her soon. She just prayed it was the former.

To the south east of their location she saw Dalaran hovering above the Broken Isles, now a broken rock itself. The city had undergone severe damage since the time of its relocation. She had heard tales of the repeated assaults on the metropolis from wave after wave of the Legion's servants. Those who defended, did so with valour and pride seconded to none. The sight of the once beautiful city draped a cloak of melancholy over her. It was a mantle she did not wish to wear, and she shrugged it from her mind. She had returned to ensure there was an abrupt end to this violation of Azeroth.

Khadgar stood just inside the doors to the lower decks, watching her closely. But, every time her head turned in his direction he ducked out of sight. Inwardly he chastised himself for being so childish, but he could not shake the disappointment he felt each time when she severed the eye contact they made. Yes, he had made a life choice, knowing its restrictions. Equally, having sent her back to her home planet nearly two years before, he had thought his choice, or rather acceptance of his role in life, would be easier to execute. How wrong he had been. Yet, he was a man of principle and a dutiful man at that. Still, it did not stop him from caring for her and longing for something he could never share with her again. His mouth tightened, annoyed with himself for wallowing in self pity. Azeroth needed him as did the Kirin Tor. There was no room for anything nor anyone else. He had to believe that. He just had to.

Absentmindedly, he picked at a ragged nail as his eyes drifted back to the stalwart woman standing on the deck. There was an undercurrent however. An unsettled feeling he could not pinpoint. Perhaps it was just the uncertainty of what they might find, but somehow he did not think so. If he was truthful, he sensed there was something about this expedition she was keeping from him. A shuffle followed by the dull clank of plate and steel sounded behind him announced Vindicator Ocel had come to stand at his side.

"She would serve well as an adviser to Varian, do you not think?" Ocel asked his friend.

"Hmm?" Khadgar mumbled.

The draenei could tell there was something playing on his mind. "What is troubling you?"

The Archmage turned enough to converse with his friend, while maintaining his vigil of Sarah. "I don't know, Ocel. I sense ... something, but I just can't put my finger on it."

"And you are still in love with her," the draenei said matter of factly.

Khadgar sighed. Ocel had an annoying habit of shooting straight from the hip, and Khadgar, in all the years of their friendship had never mastered dodging the bullets. " _Hopelessly_ ," he admitted.

"Need it be that way?"

"You know it must." The Archmage's voice had an edge to it.

"No. Actually, I do not, Khadgar." Ocel's voice adopted the same tone.

The Archmage turned to look at the towering paladin. "I have responsibilities Ocel, which I swore to undertake. In doing so, I have to ... be pure of body and mind."

"Bah! Too late for that, old friend," Ocel grinned.

Khadgar furrowed his brow, incensed at the draenei's quip. "It is rules I have to obey, as well you know!"

Ocel omitted a sardonic laugh. "Do you honestly believe you will be a better leader because you obey some ancient outdated law? Consider your predecessors, _none_ of them followed rules, Jaina included. I would rather a happy, all rounded, fulfilled leader, than the mere shadow of your former self, which you have become. How many more regrets must you shoulder?"

Before Khadgar had a chance to respond, Ocel went below decks, leaving the Archmage to stew over his words. Agitated, he tugged at the nail again then yelped quietly as it tore to the quick.

The company alighted on Dalaran. It was Drew's first visit to the city. His face said it all. Here stood a once beautiful, vibrant city and now it was deserted apart from its defenders, looking weary and battle sore. With turrets, buildings, statues and walls breached by frequent blasts from fel meteors and demon onslaughts, the floating metropolis was a ghost of its former self.

Sarah found herself glancing in the direction of what was once Khadgar's quarters. A trace of a sentimental smile played on her lips, but it was soon erased as the Archmage followed her gaze and then glanced her way.

She turned towards Krasus's Landing and started towards it. From the edge she saw the point of entry for Mardum on the floating rock section to the right just below from where she stood. The demon hunters now used Mardum as their base and it was accessed by a portal on the floating rock. She stepped nearer the edge of the Landing. Drew caught her arm.

"It's alright, Drew. I'm just looking." She smiled, reassuringly.

She watched as troops made their way down to the Broken Isles on gryphons, the gun ship, a myriad of mounts and portals.

Kayn Sunfury had briefly consulted with the demon hunters through in Mardum, instructing them to make way for their Lord and Master's arrival. Sarah moved over to speak with him on his return.

Khadgar, Drew, Erik and Ocel watched intently as she spoke with the Illidari, their conversation hushed. Occasionally, Arcaena glanced over, but with those runecloth covered sockets it was difficult to gauge any sense of an expression or tell-tale sign of what was being discussed.

Khadgar became unsettled. He still had a sense of foreboding and her prolonged discussions which did not include him or Ocel had heightened his disquietude. He noticed Drew had a similar concern on his face. He moved over to stand beside him. "You know her better than any of us Drew, what do you think is going on?" he asked quietly.

Drew was somewhat surprised the Archmage was speaking to him. Other than a general acknowledgement while Sarah had been in the vicinity he had never engaged with him in conversation. Still, he was not going to make an issue of it; now did not merit an arbitrary response. He understood where Khadgar was coming from, he too had worries. "I honestly don't know. You sense it too though, don't you? Something she is not telling us?"

Khadgar looked at Drew, a small smile of mutual understanding. "Yes, but _what_ exactly?"

"I have no idea, but it's been since we went to Shattrath and met with the naaru."

Khadgar gaped, and abruptly turned in the direction of Ocel. "Of course!" he breathed.

Drew laughed a little nervously, missing the fact the Archmage had moved away. "Who knows? She's a woman, maybe it's the hormones. They blame them for every..." It then dawned on him Khadgar had uttered something. He turned to look at him only to find the space beside him had been vacated. " _What_? Wait! What do you mean, _of course_?" Drew spun as Khadgar grabbed Ocel by the arm and led him to the other side of the Landing. Drew crossed over to them, alarmed. He was surreptitiously followed by a baffled Erik.

"We were unable to hear what A'dal said to her during her second audience." Khadgar was talking quickly and quietly to Ocel. " _Why_ do you think we were excluded? What information would they _not_ want us to hear?"

Erik and Drew exchanged glances. This did not feel good at all.

"You said it yourself Khadgar, normally those discussions _are_ private. We were privy to her first audience as a courtesy due to her being alien to our world. I'm sure they were just following protocol after."

Drew could tell the Archmage wasn't entirely convinced, but he conceded that privacy was the normal way of the naaru. He had no alternative but to stay his anxiety.

Soon, Sarah and the demon hunters joined them. "Kayn has suggested we make camp in Azsuna for the night. He knows of a secluded spot in the Highlands there. It has been scouted for demons and it is safe, for now anyway. It is late, and we will need rest for our work to begin tomorrow." She bore an impassive expression and her eyes simply skimmed over Khadgar's face.

"Ah! There you go, she was only making arrangements for the night," Erik beamed.

Sarah smiled. "Yes Erik. That was all."

Khadgar was even less convinced, but he said nothing.

* * *

Kayn's scouts had proved right about the woodlands. The area where they camped was vast, lush and offered good cover. They were able to set up some small fires for cooking and keeping warm without alerting anyone or anything to their whereabouts. Again, the various races mingled, aiding one another from simple cooking chores to readying weapons for the next day. There was a strong sense of brotherhood.

Sarah sat with Arcaena and Tiene. The three of them seemed to be chatting quite innocently, laughing occasionally.

Drew looked on, trying to convince himself that the three of them were just having a girlie chat. Tiene would look over now and again, the sultry smile of hers teasing him. He was sure he had made a complete ass of himself last night at the party. He still liked her, a lot! He doubted she really thought that much of him though.

He spotted Khadgar sloping off into the woods. No doubt he was checking the area, just making sure it was as safe as it appeared to be; perhaps he would be conjuring protective wards to ensure their security.

He tried to erase Khadgar's unease from his mind, lord knows he had enough of his own but it was now embedded in his brain. It had been disclosed that Ocel and Khadger had heard most of the conversation between A'dal and Sarah to begin with. That apparently was _unusual_. But, the _normal_ way of things, _the private consultation_ , had Khadgar concerned. This whole mission was worrisome if he was honest. He tossed a small twig in the fire and sat, watching it burn and spit.

"So," Sarah said to Arcaena." Tell me about your little keepsake you gave me." She held up the gem that had brought her and Drew back to Azeroth.

The demon hunter's lips curled over her tiny fangs. "I was not sure it would work," she said. "In fact I was convinced it hadn't when you took so long in returning."

"Ah! But it was only three weeks in my time."

"Really?" The demon hunter was astounded at news of the short span of time.

"Yes. So tell me, what is it?"

"It was fragments of the Sargerite Keystone, mere shavings of it, I encased them with the crystals which were remnants of the demon blood casing Maeiv trapped us within when she had us imprisoned in the Vault."

"A transmutation? You were an alchemist?"

Arcaena nodded, a little humble shrug of her shoulders following. "Yes, not a very good one though."

"Well you managed to give me a way back here. I still don't know how I triggered it though."

"Same as a mage does a portal. You imagine where you want to be and will it."

Sarah cast her mind back to that night in her home. It was true, she had been simply looking at it, wishing she was back in Azeroth, willing time and space to bring her back as she'd remembered the people and places. She smiled, "That simple, eh?"

Arcaena nodded. Sarah noticed Tiene looking over at the small fire where Drew sat with Erik and a couple of night elves. They were digging into some stew.

"You like Drew?" Sarah asked the blood elf. "He likes you, Tiene. Very much I would say."

Tiene turned her head towards her, a melancholy smile on her lips. "He reminds me very much of someone I once knew."

Something in her tone, told Sarah that the "someone" in question had been very dear to her. She did not press her, but the young blood elf shared a little more information.

"His name was Camnath. He was a very good assassin. He was..." Sarah noticed the elf swallow hard, as if continuing would give rise to painful memories. Tiene lowered her head for a few moments before continuing. "Drew is annoying at times. But he has a good heart... " She lifted her head again and faced the others. A slightly mischievous grin spread over her lips. "And a _fine_ body." The three of them laughed quietly.

"Well, he has proved himself a great friend over the years. He is the best thing to have happened to me," Sarah said.

Arcaena lowered her voice. "And what of Khadgar?" she nodded as she saw him breaking camp and heading into the woods.

Sarah followed where she indicated. She watched his back retreating into the forest foliage. "Ah, that is ... no more." Her voice caught in her throat. "He has made it clear that things are over. I just ... have to deal with it, I guess." She paused again. "Truth is I'm not doing too good a job of that. Thought I was, for a little while, but..."

She forced herself to stop, knowing if she kept talking she would lose what little self-control she had left. A rogue tear escaped and she hurriedly wiped it away with the heel of her palm. Tiene, who was listening to the conversation also, placed a comforting hand on Sarah's arm. "The heart goes where it will, Sarah." She said.

Arcaena's characteristic lip curl crept on her face again. "Sarah, I see how his body flushes when he looks at you. Yours does the same. There is still love there. Still desire."

Sarah, lowered her head, the corners of her mouth twitching as she fought back the threatening tears. Even without eyes, the Illidari could still see the smallest of signs she'd tried so hard to conceal. Not that it made any difference to how things were between her and Khadgar though. She shook her head. "His heart belongs to Azeroth, and all of you. I have accepted that." She said.

Arcaena lifted Sarah's chin with a gentle touch of her fingers. "You are a terrible liar Sarah." The three women managed another small ripple of laughter. Arcaena continued. "You know what tomorrow means. Do not let angry words or past actions stop your heart's desire. Go to him this night. I know where he heads. _Follow_ him."


	16. 15 - Pious Men In Ivory Towers

WARNING: This chapter is rated M due to the mature content, namely of a sexual nature.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - Pious Men In Ivory Towers**

* * *

Drew had witnessed Sarah leave the camp, and so he snuck off through the trees and groundcover in hot pursuit. He thought perhaps the demon hunters had a hand in her leaving camp. He had seen Arcaena and Tiene speaking with Sarah, quite fervently, about five minutes earlier.

He did not like her venturing off on her own, especially not in this environment, although he suspected she would not be going too far. Then again, she seemed pre-occupied with something these days and no matter how he tried she would not open up about it.

He kept low, and tread as carefully as he could so not to give away his location. He patted the sword attached to his belt for reassurance should he need to defend them as they journeyed deeper into the woods.

The sound of water reached his ears and he crossed to his right, daring to close in on her shape as she slowed her pace. He watched as she stopped in front a waterfall, and lowered herself behind some bushes. He moved his head to find her point of view. Khadgar. The Archmage was bathing under the falls. _Sarah! Naughty girl_ , he thought, grinning.

His attention moved back to her as he sensed movement. His breathing deepened a little as he witnessed her remove her clothing and slip into the water. Lowering his eyes, he questioned whether he should remain. Then again... his dark eyes glanced guiltily from under his long lashes, as he watched her step up against Khadgar's back. Even from his location, he could see how she felt being close to the man she cared for so deeply.

It was a moving scene and he willed the Archmage to turn and love her as she deserved. But what was this? He seemed to step away from her. Was he mad? Now she was upset? Angry? No! _You bloody fool Khadgar_ , he thought.

A twig behind him snapped and he shot round, landing on his back grabbing for his sword. Tiene stood over him.

"Tiene!" he gasped. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you, Drew Stewart." She glanced at the couple in the water, her spectral sight soaking in their thermal readings. She turned back to Drew. "Ah..." she said, almost purring, "...you like to watch?" Her lips curled over her tiny fangs suggestively.

"Yes...I mean _no_!" he stammered. _Oh god_ , he panicked, totally embarrassed that he had been discovered watching his friend having a very intimate moment.

She knelt down beside him deliberately swaying her backside in front of his face. He was blushing furiously. She glanced back at the falls. "Ooh!" she said, drawing his attention back to Sarah and Khadgar. He blushed deeper.

"No!" he whispered, turning away once more. He realised she had just tricked him into looking. She giggled at his reaction.

This wasn't how he'd visualised being alone with Tiene. His plans for a slow, romantic, seduction were blown right out the water. _God, she must think I'm depraved_.

"I think it _excites_ you," she said, licking her lips. He continued shaking his head in the negative. She made a grab for his crotch. He yelped. "Oh, but it _does_ excite you!" she smiled, caressing the bulge in his pants while undoing her leather chaps and chest armour. Drew was frozen to the spot, eyes wide as her nakedness was upon him.

"Let's not waste a good thing," she breathed in his ear. With lightning speed she rid him of his pants and straddled him. She omitted a bestial howl as she sank onto his length. Once more he yelped, before his panic melted into sublime pleasure.

* * *

Silently, Sarah watched Khadgar, in an almost predatory manner, from the cover of deep purple and jade foliage. Soft rays from the silver moon showered down on the falls giving the scene a truly magical ambience.

It had been a long time since last she saw his naked body. She drank in the lines of his physique, envious as rivulets from the waterfall were permitted to caress his shoulders and torso. Places she was forbidden to touch now. Her hunger had never lessened, although she had _tried_ to suppress it. Watching him bathe in the crystal waters, the thought of never being held by him again, tore her apart. She knew it would be a selfish act, but she needed him tonight.

Quietly, she shed her clothing and slipped into the pool. Taking a deep breath, she went under and swam close to where he stood below the falls. She surfaced slowly, behind him. Tentatively she reached out, almost afraid that once she made contact, he would simply vanish, an hallucination of her desire. His head moved to the side, his senses piqued. "Sarah?" he breathed.

"Yes," she whispered back. Her hand hovered mere inches from his shoulder.

He sighed, dolefully. "Why are you here? You know I cannot...," he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

Her voice shaking, she replied, "Yes, I know. I am trying to respect your vows Khadgar, truly I am, but will you at least, grant me one last embrace. I beg you! Do this and I will ask no more from you. _Ever_." Her voice hitched slightly.

He did not answer. Assuming his lack of response did not infer a negative, she risked moving her hand forward until her fingertips touched his skin. She felt him inhale. Stepping forward, her body brushed up against his back, her left arm encircled him travelling up his chest, pulling him close. Her head leaned on his shoulder where she still held him with her right hand. With eyes closed, she once again felt waves of desire coursing through her from the nearness of his body. The warmth and texture of his skin took her breath away.

He did not resist her touch, but remained silent, his heart racing, his breathing deep and heavy. His hands met hers. A sigh escaped her lips, a glimmer of hope ...

"I cannot," he said hoarsely. Slowly he turned in her embrace, pulling slightly away. He still trembled at her touch. The steel eyes locked with her hazel orbs. "Sarah," he whispered her name, a note of regret in his tone. "I'm _sorry_..." He recalled her words from the day in Erik's cottage. She had thought so basely of his past actions, and rightly so. His apology was not only for being unable to love her now, but also for _having_ loved her in the past.

She looked deep into his eyes. As the silence between them drew out she realised the man she loved was at war with himself, he was literally fighting his emotions. And _she_ was the cost. Her disappointment could be hidden no more. Stumbling back she held his gaze and tried to steady her voice. "Forgive me then, I did not mean to overstep my mark."

"No. Sarah you didn't ..." he tried to explain as gently as he could, but she spoke over him.

"Oh, but obviously I _did_ ," her voice quivered more. "Well, I cannot abide by your ways. You have chosen to live by rules which were made by pious old men in their ivory towers. Rules which _offend_ the very core of our existence. Against the only thing worth fighting _for_ , Khadgar. _Love_!"

Her voice was a concoction of anger, hurt and dismay. He looked wounded, flinching nearly with every word she spoke as if millions of tiny glass shards had splintered through his body. He remained silent . His lack of fire was starting to irritate her. She took another small step back. "I never thought you would embrace their _ludicrous_ rules. Do you wish so desperately to mirror your mentor? Live an empty life, perhaps drive yourself mad? Do the memories of our love-making not haunt you Khadgar? Visions of your touching me, and I you? Those sweet images torture _me!_ "

He did not answer. If he were to do so, he felt sure it would break him apart. He was already so torn as it was. He had to focus. He _had_ to.

She started to realise she was wasting her time. "Go ahead then with your life of abstinence and solitude, but I will not watch you crumble and fall." She turned to leave.

He reacted without thinking. Driven by forces he knew he should not answer to, he stepped forward. Reaching out, his hand just brushed her arm. He needed to be honest with her, at least. "I _ache_ for you, Sarah, but I have to remain..." The steel eyes pleaded for understanding.

Facing him once more, she responded quickly, her voice sharper. " _Do_ you? Or is it just my pity you want now?"

He had resumed his silence again.

She sighed, her voice once more softened but laced with sadness. There was an audible tremor in her voice as she struggled to say her next words. "I have _never_ stopped loving you, Khadgar, despite all my bitchy comments of late. I was hurting, and I said some _horrible_ things for which I apologise." She took a step closer again. "I was so mean to you, and I hate myself for that. But, I am truly _tired_ now of carrying this _pain_."

She paused, trying to regain some foothold of composure. "I ... I would have rather fought another woman for you, and _lost_ , than compete with a stupid rule. By the Gods! Khadgar! What do I have to do to breach this barrier you have encased yourself in?"

The symbolism of his body within the felblood prison in her dream hit home. It was barriers of his own making. She waited, just for a few moments, clinging desperately to the last bit of hope that her words would penetrate the walls around him.

His eyes were cast down, staring at the water lapping around them. She could see his brow was furrowed, as if deep in thought.

When yet again, nothing was forth-coming, she waved her hand dismissively. "Enough then! Your emotionless faction has won! But ask yourself this ... _when_ , Khadgar of the Kirin Tor, did you decide to stop fighting for what _you_ believed in?"

She turned and started to move away, her breath hitching in her throat, tears welling but she refused to let them flow. She was done. It seemed Arcaena's spectral sight wasn't a hundred percent accurate in the end. She was left wondering if he had ever felt anything real for her at all, for he no longer had enough passion in him to even fight with her.

But her words _had_ hit him, like an arcane blast, their effects slowly spreading through him. As he stood there watching her move away, the potency of what she'd said burned like fire. He was about to lose the one thing which he had so desperately sought over the years. Someone who _truly_ loved him. He had been given a second chance with this woman and he was being insanely stubborn. Over what? A stupid law which, he had _always_ considered a pointless exercise. It had _no bearing_ on a leader's ability to carry out his or her duties. What on Azeroth was he scared of? He was willing to commit to the Kirin Tor, but not to her?

Ocel's words then hit him as well... _"_ You _are the leader. It is_ you _who can make certain decisions and changes..._ if _you see fit ._ " He was right. _She_ had completed him, _she_ made him whole. Not the Kirin Tor. He knew if he let her walk away now, it would be the end. She had just shown him his reflection, and he did not like what he saw.

" _Sarah_!" He closed the distance between them. She turned slowly as she heard him moving towards her through the water. Reaching her, he pulled her close, his body responding instantly to the feel of her skin. "I'm sorry! _Please,_ forgive me. I ...I will renounce that stupid vow and in fact, I will eradicate it altogether." He waited for a sign he wasn't too late in coming to his senses.

She smiled, though a little uncertainty still lay within her eyes.

"I'm _yours_. I always _have_ been," he breathed. "I was just too scared to admit it. Until now. _I do love you_ , Sarah Metcalfe. With all my heart, and all that I am."

Her arms encompassed him, her fingers running through his hair. Unexpectedly, she pulled away a little. It was hard to shake the sense of loss she had felt mere moments ago. He could read her doubts in her eyes. "My life has no meaning without you," he whispered. "Come. Let me love you again."

Her mouth crashed over his, her desire in desperate need of being sated and he reciprocated hungrily to her touch. She arched as he entered her, taking him fully, wrapping her legs around his hips.

Their desire was unleashed, pleasure both taken and given, on the verge of becoming unbearable. He manoeuvred her against the fern covered stone at the back of the falls. She held tight to his body as he thrust into her, over and over. She would never have enough of this man.

He pulled her hips to meet his while he whispered how much he needed her, loved her. He felt complete once more, being with this woman he loved so deeply. The feel of her skin, the soft curves as her breasts pressed against him were like a drug. His mouth pressed against hers, tongue probing. He moved his arms to support her under her lower thighs, opening her more to receive him as he continued loving her, owning her.

She opened her eyes and cried out softly as his love flowed into her, her climax meeting his, arching her back in acceptance. A low lingering moan escaped his lips as he pulled her to him again, his need to be deep inside consuming his very soul.

Their dance of love slowed, his eyes captured hers. He was breathing hard, his eyes dark ,pupils fully dilated. "You are still the battle I was not prepared for, my love, but my surrender, I _swear_... is unconditional."

Their attention was momentarily drawn deep into the woods as a low howl followed by an almost playful yelp echoed through the trees. Seemed the beasts in the forest were in the same frame of mind.

Meeting his gaze once more, she smiled, her cheeks flushed from their desire, and eyes misty. " _Never_ be afraid to love, Khadgar. Please, do not forget that," she breathed. Their lips met once more, and still entwined they slipped under the cool waters.

They spent the night making love under the stars, surrendering finally to blissful slumber, covered only by the soft ferns of the forest.


	17. 16 - Entry To The Vault

**Chapter 16 – Entry To The Vault**

* * *

The camp was in the process of preparing breakfast when Khadgar and Sarah arrived back at first light. They had tried to enter the camp without drawing any attention, but two people in particular were quick to spot them. Arcaena nodded to Sarah and her customary curved lip smile indicated that she knew Sarah's pursuit of the Archmage had ended as it should. Ocel had just opened his eyes as the two of them had returned, and their brush of fingers and soft smiles to each other did not escape his notice. He smiled and chortled quietly to himself. _About time_ , he thought.

Eric was tucking in to some ham and eggs as they joined him for breakfast. His chewing slowed as he glanced between the two. They looked at him, silently. With a grunt, he continued chewing, his red beard masking the knowing smirk he wore.

The sudden sound of someone crashing through the undergrowth made many faces turn towards the trees and ready their weapons. Some soft laughter rippled through the company as a very dishevelled Drew appeared from behind the foliage. He stood a little bewildered as he noticed everyone staring at him. Another crunching of twigs and leaves and Tiene emerged from behind him to his left. She smacked his ass as she passed him. "Later, _lover_ boy." she whispered. More laughter erupted from the company. Drew straightened himself up, stretching his neck and rounding his shoulders before he joined his friends for breakfast. He could not keep a rather tired, but satisfied grin from his face.

Once all had their fill, the campfires were doused, tents taken down and packed away, blankets and furs rolled up, bound with rope. Canteens, pots and tin plates were all stashed back in the carts which had been pulled by some of the soldiers mounts.

Scouts who had departed late into the night were making their way back from the Illidari Stand south along the coast towards Oceanus Cove. It was hoped that there would be little resistance for the company to have to deal with en route to the Vault. The scouts gave their reports to Sarah, Khadgar, Ocel and Kayn. Elune certainly seemed to be smiling on them, for they had not encountered any demon activity.

The order to roll out was given. Draenei, Night Elf, Dwarf, Gnome, Worgen, Human, Illidari, even Pandaren, all moved together as one force. Whilst their numbers were not huge, they were nonetheless a formidable enemy to the Legion's minions.

The bulk of the Alliance troops, along with about two hundred demon hunters had already been deployed to Suramar the previous day. It was anticipated the closing of the portal at the Tomb of Sargeras with the power from Pillars of Creation in place, would attract the fiercest and heaviest resistance from the Legion.

As it so happened, word had been received just before they left camp, that the final piece of the Pillars of Creation was just within the allies' reach. Archdruid Malfurion and the High Priestess Tyrande approached Khadgar and Ocel. They all moved to the edge of the clearing. Sarah remained seated but strained to listen into their conversation.

"We shall go to Suramar and aid with the Pillars." Malfurion began. "I will leave a consignment of druids here to help you with the Vault."

"Very well," Khadgar replied. The restraint in his voice was immediately picked up by Tyrande.

"Your faith in the woman is … well, I will not say admirable; touching perhaps. Nonetheless, this may well turn out to be nothing more than the folly of an overactive imagination."

"I doubt very much the King would allow part of his army to be present here if he felt it was a mere childish fancy." The Archmage's voice was taut, but not disrespectful.

"Should our mission here be fruitless, I am sure we will be successful elsewhere." Ocel injected.

"And at what cost?" Malfurion said. "All this for my errant brother? Who I still believe will remain incarcerated and lifeless within his own poison."

"There is more at stake here than a family fued." Khadgar said, his voice low.

"How dare you, Archmage!" Tyrande spat. "Do you honestly think our concerns are over sibling rivalry?"

Sarah cleared her throat. She was strangely calm, although as always, anything voiced against Illidan irked her. The group turned as she approached.

She stopped directly in front of the Archdruid. "If it makes you feel any better about your brother Malfurion, he tried his best to emulate you, earn your respect and your love. He knew his failings …" She turned caustic eyes to the High Priestess. Tyrande lowered her head. "But he found his strengths. I do not doubt that at the time, the high cost of his drive and ambition was hard for all to bear, but he had been given an insight as to what this, your home, and all of Azeroth would suffer under the tyranny of the Burning Legion. Had he come to you and told you of this, would you have even listened? Or would your emotions and bias still have driven _you_ in your chosen path?"

Malfurion afforded a quick glance at Tyrande. The High Priestess continued staring straight ahead at the woman who seemed to be able to bend the ears of even highly regarded nobility to her favour. Sarah remained focused, and continued. "His was not so much choice, as it was destiny. And he too has suffered greatly, carrying that responsibility and all the guilt for those he sacrificed."

To the left of the group, hidden by some forest foliage, Arcaena crouched, watching and listening. She had heard every word Sarah had said. If she could have shed tears, she would have. Finally, outwith the loyal Illidari was someone who truly knew Illidan, for all she had never met him. Sarah spoke so eloquently and respectfully of him. For the first time in decades, Arcaena prayed to Elune. _Please let Sarah's hunch be correct about my Lord's body being in the Vault._

Sarah could see the High Priestess and Archdruid were struggling to accept her opinion of Illidan. In that moment also, she had a small inkling of how things must have appeared all those millennia before. She stepped forward to Tyrande. "You once told me that I had no right to judge for I was not there," she said quietly.

The High Priestess with her patrician features stood defensively, looking down upon Sarah's five foot seven frame. "I understand," Sarah acknowledged. "I have no idea what it must have been like to witness your …" She paused just for a beat, to choose the correct phrase. "...friend and -" she turned to Malfurion. " - brother, pull away from your beliefs and your way of life. I have no concept what it would be like to see all those who died because of _his_ beliefs. But this I do know; he is not the monster you think he is. He fought for you, for all of you and he will do so again once we bring him back."

The two night elfs were silent for a long while. Khadgar moved in behind Sarah, his hands resting gently on her waist but no so the others could see. Malfurion was the one to speak. "If what you say is true, then perhaps some broken bridges will be mended. But understand Sarah, there were atrocities my brother was responsible for which will be forever emblazoned in my memory."

Sarah nodded in acquiescence.

Tyrande and Malfurion then turned and left the company to aid in the recovery of the last Pillar fragment. Although they were now committed to helping with the mission, Sarah was nonetheless still grateful that they would not be present when they found the Archdruid's twin brother in the Vault. Or not, if indeed her syllogism was proven foolish and accrued an exorbitant price in lives.

* * *

Sarah watched as the allies marched past, her heart swelling as she realised her and Drew's knowledge from a mere game (and collective hunches) had resulted in them being entrusted to aid in bringing to an end the Legion's destruction of Azeroth. Together, they were going to rescue the one weapon that would annihilate the Burning Legion. Illidan Stormrage. Her faith in the mighty demon hunter had never waned. He could not possibly have endured all his suffering for naught. This was to be his destiny. His redemption.

Kayn had ordered a hundred demon hunters to await the arrival of Illidan in Mardum. The remaining fifty had come to ensure the safe extraction of their Lord from the Vault.

Khadgar moved ahead with the forces while Ocel stood beside Sarah, along with Drew and Erik.

"Tell me Sarah," the draenei began. "Why is it you believe so strongly that the Betrayer is here?"

Sarah looked haughtily at the seven foot four draenei, the barest hint of a smile playing on her lips. "His name is Illidan, _not_ the Betrayer."

"Forgive me." The paladin grinned, tickled by how tetchy she could be about Illidan's more commonly used title.

She accepted his apology. "I believe it because Gul'dan does not enjoy being the puppet of the Legion. Whilst he has been given certain jurisdiction of the demonic forces, he is nonetheless greedy for power. Thoughts of betrayal float about in that orc's head, Ocel. Illidan is key to the Legion, for what purpose I do _not_ know, but Sargeras wants him; and if Sargeras wants him, that means there is more power for the taking than even Gul'dan can probably imagine."

"So why here? Why the Vault?"

"He will have cleverly convinced Kil'jaeden that keeping Illidan here is in the best interests for Sargeras' use of the demon hunter later. For one thing, I am counting that he still thinks the Alliance consider Illidan to be..." she gave Ocel a mock glare, " ... the _Betrayer_ , and therefore would have no reason to look for him. Secondly, it is a vantage point for him, should he think to use Illidan as a bargaining chip against Sargeras. Such is his greed for power, I am sure it will be his undoing."

Ocel sighed. Her explanation seemed feasible enough, but did it certify the expendible lives of all the good men and women here with them now? The King seemed to think so.

"And why Mardum? Why must we take the Betr ... _Illidan's_ body there?"

"Mardum lies in the Twisting Nether, where his spirit resides."

"Yes, but..."

"A'dal advised it!" Sarah said, her tone clearly indicating an end to the discussion. She curtly nodded to the draenei before she moved forward and joined the body of soldiers. Drew and Erik disappeared with her.

Ocel was left with the distinct feeling he had just been given half a story. There was definitely something she was not telling him. Something she probably had not, and _would not_ , tell Khadgar neither. He finally admitted that his friend's hunch had been justified.

The army formed a semi-circle before the entrance to the Vault of the Wardens. All were primed, ready to face whatever waited behind the great doors. Maiev was positioned at the sealed entrance, waiting for them. Her contumacious posture relayed her continuing opposition to the brevet. Sarah's eyes hardened as she caught sight of the leather clad Watcher. She pressed her way through the defenders until she cleared them and stood facing the warden. Behind her, Khadgar was met by Ocel, Kayn, Aracena and Tiene. Drew held back slightly with Erik fastened to his side.

"You are still making a grave mistake," Maiev hissed. "I will find him again, and next time no-one will get to him."

Sarah eyed the warden with disdain. She leaned towards her and whispered, "Why, Maiev, I do believe the big guy makes your juices flow."

The warden stiffened and made to draw her umbra crescent. The sound of many swords being unsheathed halted her in her tracks. Slowly she withdrew her hand from her weapon. Sarah caught just the tiniest glint of her eyes from behind the slit in her helm. The warden was seething. "You foul creature!" she snarled.

Sarah stood back. "Save your angst for whatever lies beyond that door, warden, for be rest assured, Lord Illidan will not be alone."

The soldiers behind them were growing restless. The warden stood defiantly. "Are you going to open it or not?" Sarah asked her.

Maiev was enjoying what remaining power she had left in keeping Sarah from her goal a little longer.

Sarah sighed heavily. "Very well!" She said. "Have it your own way." Facing the door she then called out, in an authoritative voice, "Anu'dorini Talah!"

The warden gasped, as did many others behind her. Sarah smiled smugly and stepped aside as the agitated warden marched past with the defenders following closely behind.

Khadgar, Ocel and the demon hunters moved forward. The Archmage stopped beside Sarah. "Please stay to the rear. You must not enter into the fight Sarah."

She nodded, then he moved forward with the rest of the company. Only Drew held back.

"How the hell did you know that spell? And what did it mean?"He asked her.

"It means _Let My Will Be Known._ It is elvish _,_ and I read about it back home." She smirked.

"Of course you did!" he grinned, then laughed. "And you pissed her off."

"I know!" Sarah smiled. "I enjoyed that." She gave him the thumbs up.

The clash of steel, crackle and thrum of magic echoed from within the vault. Roars and shouts of fighters in fierce battle reached their ears.

"Thought you said this would be the easy part!" Drew gaped at Sarah.

"Can't always get it right, you know!" she answered. They entered and started towards the fighting.


	18. 17 - Rescue

**Chapter 17 – Rescue**

* * *

They turned a corner and ran straight into the defenders battling with three enormous terror guards. The demon nearest them slashed and sliced at its attackers with the enormous keen swords it wielded. Bravely they counter-attacked every swing of its blades.

Drawing his sword, Drew roared and joined the fight, against Sarah's screaming protests. She watched with her heart in her mouth as he dodged and parried just as well as the battle-experienced Azerothians and drove his blade into the beast's thigh, causing it to stagger. Seeing it as an opening, a worgen warrior brought his axe along the terror guard's hamstring. The demon crumpled and the warrior spun, swinging the deadly axe up and under the armoured helm, decapitating the beast. Blood spewed from the stump spattering Drew and the warrior. They exchanged congratulatory nods before they proceeded to the next.

Sarah stood at the edge of the room, inhaling the fusion of sulphurous fel and coppery blood. She was helpless, feeling for the first time like a spare appendage. She tried to remain at a safe distance so none of the fighters needed to concern themselves about her and could just concentrate on the demons blocking their way. She cursed under her breath for she was still ignorant of how to use whatever hidden powers lay within her. Being told you can heal others was one thing, knowing how to do it was another. And surely she could do some damage, but again without fully understanding how, she could not risk putting others in danger while she misfired or hit the wrong targets in trying. No, she would have to do as Khadgar bade and stay at the back out of the way.

From her left, a menacing growl caught her attention. A felhound was sloping around the edge of the room, heading towards her. She was unable to move, seeing the slavering jaws snapping as it tasted her scent in the air. Its long quill-like mane flickering and bristling as it lowered itself ready to pounce. It sprang forward just as three arrows took it in its left flank. The beast was jarred to the left wall and hit the floor, howling with pain. A gigantic ravager wolf sprang at the beast, its jaws clamping down on its throat. She winced as she heard the sound of toughened skin being punctured and the accompanying squelch as the wolf's enormous canines were embedded within the soft inner tissue. The felhound stopped moving and the wolf stepped back shaking its head as it did so, flicking blood and green puss over wall and floor.

"Ye a'right lass?" Sarah looked up in the direction of the voice. Eric gave her a little wave and a broad smile. She nodded and mouthed a thank you before he shot off to attack more of the demons. A sharp whistle and his wolf followed him into the fray.

The second terror guard was despatched to her right, now only one remained. Drew was still lunging and attacking alongside the worgen and once more they delivered killing blows. The clatter and crystal ting of steel punctuated the roars and shouts of allies and enemies alike. She had only bore witness to the aftermath of battle which had been brutal enough on her emotions but this, with the added sounds of dying and pain along with weapons clashing and firing was a hundred times worse.

Sarah was suddenly and quite brutally pulled forward by an invisible force. She stopped bluntly in front of the priest who had performed a leap of faith on her. She nodded her gratitude and followed as the fighters continued through the chambers.

A myriad of demons met them at every turn. Felguards, imps, felhounds and stalkers which were similar but worked in packs, and succubus were but a few that stood against them. The defenders fought hard and bravely, not without injury, but they did not fall, unlike their prey.

As the company progressed through the Vault and deeper by means of the stone lift, one thing became very obvious. The further they journeyed in, the more powerful the demons were. The fighters were becoming weary, but still they fought fiercely.

The sheer numbers of demons suggested there had to be a prize at the end of this and Khadgar was now starting to think along the lines of what Sarah had all along. Illidan was indeed back in the Vault.

After the last of the demons were slain in the area they occupied, Maiev informed the company that they were nearing the chamber where Illidan had originally been kept. She expected there to be some strong resistance in there. A few eyes rolled. _Had she thought it easy so far_?

With caution the warden led the way. It was a bridge of sorts which they crossed. The route was dimly lit, the only light being afforded was from spells and flares from the defenders. The bridge opened onto yet another chamber. Maiev halted. Sarah could have swore she heard the warden catch her breath.

"Well, well, if it isn't my sister-in-arms," cooed an unfamiliar voice.

"Cordana!" Maiev spat. "You treacherous viper!" Maiev stood at the ready.

Sources of light burst into being from the company, flooding out from their standpoint to the centre of the chamber.

There stood the same watcher who had served as Khadgar's bodyguard in Draenor until, corrupted by Gul'dan's influence, she changed allegiance. Slowly, Khadgar stepped forward from the shadows and stood next to Maiev. Cordana flinched slightly at the sight of the Archmage.

It had been known her betrayal had affected him quite significantly, which had led to rumours of something more than just work linking the two. Although it had never been proven, her miniscule reaction to seeing him again, could easily be construed that she had, at one time, harboured something more than merely a sense of duty for the man.

Sarah found the situation ... bizarre. She had not even considered this encounter as a possibility. There seemed to be _something_ between Khadgar and his ex bodyguard. Accusation perhaps? Condescension? Reprisal? It did not however, hold any interest for her. The traitorous watcher had been the one who helped Gul'dan steal Illidan's body in the first place. How ironic that the orc had entrusted _her_ to stand guard over him now. Sarah was going to enjoy watching this one fall. Very calmly, she spoke, not knowing if her order would even be acted upon. "Kill her."

" _Sarah_!" Khadgar whispered, turning to look at her, astonishment clearly written on his face at her cold command.

The defenders stood poised, looking towards the Archmage, Ocel and Sarah, unsure whether to follow the order. "You want to just ask her to kindly step out of the way?" Sarah replied incredulously. "What say _you_ , Maiev?"

Cordana, it appeared, had already made _her_ decision, and she brought forth warglaives ready for battle. A few seconds passed, then Maiev shot one glance around the waiting defenders. "Attack!"

The engagement began. It should have been a relatively quick defeat but Cordana had been gifted with shield spells, no doubt from her new master.

Spewing spinning glaives and cleverly shadow stepping her attackers she was brutal, and cleaved severe injuries to some of the defenders. Blood sprayed freely as they took the wrath of the one-time warden. Badly injured, four fighters were removed from the area of danger by a priest and shaman who tended to their wounds.

Warlocks and mages, Khadgar included, fired their frost, arcane and fire bolts at Cordana. They had little impact as they were deflected by the wards she had protecting her. Her movements were but a blur. She fired a glaive at Khadgar, aiming at his head, but Drew with a swift riposte averted the attack and the glaive spun harmlessly past the Archmage.

Ocel thundered at the warden, his mace coming round at full throttle, but in a split second she had vanished and appeared at the other side of the chamber. Ocel's strike had simply spliced the air and caused him to spin a hundred and eighty degrees. He charged at her again, but once more she sidestepped, this time bringing down her glaive and slicing his calf open. The paladin folded. Another priest quickly came to his aid and combined with Ocel's own healing ability they managed to stem the bleeding and heal the wound sufficiently for him to continue fighting.

Sarah, crouched on the bridge, watching helplessly once more, willing the defenders to pull Cordana down. It was inconceivable that one woman could prove so difficult against a myriad of fighters who were bestowed with powerful skills and abilities.

A strange sensation started to prickle at the base of her hairline. She raised a hand and tried to soothe the unearthly chill that was spreading down her neck. The black space behind her beckoned. Slowly she turned. Her eyes strained against the dark from where the company had advanced from.

Two, three, four eyes, with feline pupils manifested from the gloom. Embedded in a gelatinous form, writhing with aquatic tentacles, a gaping maw with a double row of four inch long serrated teeth hovered about five feet from her. The abomination was an Observer. Closing in, Sarah could almost see through its eyes and into another place, a dark cavern. Kayn suddenly swooped down beside her and in a blur his glaives cut the beast down. It lay, pulsating in a pool of green slime.

Sarah thanked him for his quick intervention, but the presence of this particular demon could only mean one thing. It was channelling what it saw back to someone else. That someone could only be Gul'dan.

"We are running out of time, Kayn. Take some of your demon hunters and find Illidan _now_." Glancing at the continuing battle with the turncoat warden her voice was laced with desperation. "He _cannot_ be far from here." The Illidari leader quickly selected his hunters and they spread out from the chamber.

A warlock quickly conjured her gateways enabling a couple of assassins to flit between two points which Cordana seemed to favour shadow stepping to. Together they managed to infuse her with some of their poisons and vicious slices of their daggers.

Eric and a fellow hunter tried to snare the woman with their traps, but she was too wily and easily avoided their deterrents. Their pets however proved to be more of a problem, and they worked in pack formation snapping, biting and tearing at her with no sign of letting up. Her armour was rent and it enabled other fighters to land effective blows and thrusts of blades to her flesh.

Still she did not concede. Flurries of her glaives were starting to exhaust the allies.

The worgen who had teamed with Drew attempted his hamstring manoeuvre, and thankfully it proved a success once more. Drew saw the opening. He ran forward then dropped to his knees, sliding towards the warden and bringing his blade up just under her ribcage. It was a critical blow. She doubled up, clutching at the gaping wound in her abdomen.

Maiev stepped forward and in one smooth, slick move, she brought her umbra crescent down and separated Cordana from her head.

"Sarah! We have found him." Kayn shouted from her left.

Euphoric that her and Drew's hunch had proved fruitful, she quickly moved to the centre of the chamber where Khadgar stood looking down at the body of Cordana. A trickle of sweat slid from his temple down his cheek. Softly, she brushed it away. His hand automatically covered hers and he gently squeezed her fingers. "We have no time to waste," she said. "Gul'dan knows of our plan to take Illidan."

"How?"

She pointed to the dead Observer at the edge of the bridge. Khadgar nodded understanding and organised the warlocks and mages. Swiftly, the company moved to where Kayn and his demon hunters waited in a neighbouring chamber.

There, still encased in his felblood prison, was Illidan Stormrage. Sarah gasped as she saw him. Even distorted by the crystal there was no denying this was once an enormous and powerful being. She smiled as she then knew he would be that again and more. Chains suspended the enormous crystal about two foot from the room floor.

From her left, Arcaena stepped up beside her. The demon hunter placed a taloned hand on Sarah's forearm. "Isn't he magnificent?" she breathed.

Sarah grinned, knowing full well Arcaena's heart would beating hard at the sight of love in front of them. "He is certainly something to behold," she replied. "Soon Arcaena. Soon you will have him back."

Maiev instructed the mages and warlocks of the best route to take up their positions throughout the corridors and chambers for them to reach the outside of the Vault. Other defenders accompanied them and formed a closer line so they could shout along when the last of the spell weavers were in position.

The echo of voices drew nearer until the warlock just inside the chamber holding Illidan confirmed they were ready.

Khadgar signalled for portals and demonic gateways to be conjured. The simultaneous whirr and drone of multi gateways reverberated through the caverns. Adrenalin was firing through Sarah. This was what she had been waiting for, the moment she saw her and Drew's plan come together. A loud clanking noise then ricocheted off the walls as the paladins broke the chains of the mighty crystal.

Priests lent their levitation spells to steady the crystal as it slowly hovered to the first of the gateways. Sarah stood holding her breath as she watched the Lord and Master of the Illidari leave the chamber. More shouts ran up the corridors as the crystal flowed through the portals and gateways to the outside. The demon hunters were already out waiting for Illidan Stormrage to emerge from the Vault. It took about ten to fifteen minutes in total for them to reach the outside with their cargo where the gunship awaited them. Teleportation to the gunship was a simple task.

As they left the Vault of the Wardens behind, Sarah stood on the deck, silently bracing herself for the next part of the mission.


	19. 18 - The Twisting Nether

**Chapter 18 – The Twisting Nether**

* * *

The Fel Hammer, the Illidari base on Mardum was a bizarre construct. It consisted of two levels of command, one upper, the other lower and a third level further down again where they could rest, eat and sleep should they be so inclined. From the portal entry, a ramp led to the upper command, and opened into a central location which served as their war room.

Here, the captains of the demon hunter's allies congregated to discuss tactics and areas of their next defence or offence. They consisted of the Ashtongue, broken draenei; Coilskar, one time High Elves cursed by the Old God N'Zoth and transformed into the mainly sea-dwelling serpent-like Naga; and the Shivarra, six-armed demonic females who brandished sabres and towered well above their allies. You were wise not to stand too close to one in case you ended up with an unplanned haircut, from the neck up.

Ramps on either side of the upper command descended further into the lower chambers where services such as the repairing of damaged armour and weapons could be acquired for a reasonable fee. Some trainers were also present, enabling the Illidari to hone skills in professions that could help them earn a living in regions of Azeroth. It also offered them the opportunity to build a variety of skills which in the end, perhaps would add a pleasant distraction from the horrors of slaying demons on a daily basis.

In another lower chamber also stood a mystical forge, where the Illidari could empower their weapons with the use of ancient artifacts, making them even keener and more deadly.

Down one final level, and the vast accommodation area was made proper use of by the visiting allied forces who had returned with the body of the Illidari's beloved Lord and Master. They would only have a few hours to rest though. Time was of the essence - they had to continue with their expedition in Mardum to the west and The Seat of Command. It was the appointed site the naaru had informed Sarah they would need to take Illidan's body. There, the Twisting Nether would be best accessed to perform the ritual required to bind his spirit to his body once more.

Sarah sat on the low wall encircling the stone balcony, with her back against the vertical. Lost in thought, she played with the gem given her by Arcaena. It's Sargerite shards glistening within its felblood casing had reopened the way back to Azeroth and Sarah's beloved Khadgar. She sighed and smiled to herself as she flipped the gem between her fingers, mesmorised by the glinting luminescent green properties. She felt she had come a long way - not only physically by crossing vast distances across universes and time lines, but also on a more personal level. She no longer felt just like the disappointing and failed wife of someone back home, or the near reclusive social wreck she had then become. Now she had meaning. Purpose. A strange mixture of self pride and melancholy settled over her.

Khadgar had been checking on the injured fighters and ensuring everyone had what they needed, insisting they all fed and took the time they had left to rest. He glanced over to the balcony and on spotting Sarah, he crossed to where she sat.

"May I?" he said, startling her from her reverie.

She smiled warmly and sat forward for him to take a seat behind her. She leaned back against his chest, pulling his arms around her. He planted a small kiss on top of her head. "You have achieved amazing things today," he said.

"No, it was all of you who did the amazing stuff. I just tagged along."

He laughed softly. She loved how his laughter reverberated in his chest and then played over her back. She snuggled further into his embrace. "Forever playing yourself down, Sarah. You are too modest."

"Just stating a fact. But Drew did wondrous things today. I have to admit, I was most impressed."

"Yes, indeed he did. He is brave and a very good fighter."

She resumed playing with the crystal and glanced out over the dark, barren mountainous regions. The only light over the land was from the eerie green fel.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked. He had not been able to shake a sense of foreboding and her serene yet somewhat distant mood troubled him.

 _There is_ , she admitted inwardly. _And also, so much I can't tell you._ How she wished this moment could be frozen in time. She was exactly where she wanted to be, in his arms. It mattered not where they were, as long as she could stay like this. But ...

She turned in his arms. Kneeling before him, she cupped his face in her hands. She marvelled at the strong jaw, firm mouth, his mass of tousled silver hair and his almost hypnotic steel eyes. Her heart was overflowing.

Smiling softly she said, "I love you, Khadgar. I _always_ will." She moved forward and kissed his mouth tenderly. It took all she had not to surrender to a sob. His hands gripped her waist as he leaned into the kiss. His scent flowed over her and her kiss deepened. Some knowing smiles passed between those in close vicinity. But Khadgar and Sarah were oblivious to them all.

Leaning back a little, she opened his hand and pressed the gem into his palm, closing his fingers over it gently. "Give this to Drew will you please? He looks after things so much better than I do, and I can't risk us losing this." She pulled his hand to her cheek, brushing her lips over his closed fingers. "I have to go lie down for a while. You should do the same, my love." She kissed him one more time then took her leave and went to find a bunk for some much needed sleep.

Khadgar uncurled his fingers and stared at the gem. It looked perfectly unassuming, understated even. But he held in his hand the one thing that could take her from him. He did not think his heart could take a second parting from her.

A few short hours later and the some of the allies started to rally once more. They could have done with more rest, but the threat of Gul'dan deducing what they were up to meant they had to work quickly. Ocel and Khadgar roused the soldiers who were still sleeping.

Demon hunters were already en route to The Seat of Command. They were going to ensure no demons stood in the way of their Lord being restored to them.

Illidan's felblood sarcophagus would be transported by air to its destination. Felbats were being tethered to the crystal as the soldiers approached the top tier of the Fel Hammer. Those who could transform into flying mounts did so and offered passage to those who required it. Sarah managed a small smirk as she witnessed Drew flinching at the sounds of stretching flesh, sinew, muscle and bones as they broke and snapped into new shapes and species

More felbats gave passage to some, while others such as druids in their swift crow forms could make their own way to the location. The skies rained a myriad of mounts, all colours, sizes and breeds as they made their way to assist in and witness the resurrection of Illidan Stormrage, Betrayer, former Lord of Outland.

On their approach, they could see the Illidari had indeed been met with some demonic resistance. The felbats transporting the crystal hovered above, a protective formation of allies surrounding them. Some other fighters flew down to join the battle.

Sarah on a sandstone drake, yelled to Khadgar and Ocel. The Archmage morphed from his raven form to sit behind her on the drake. Ocel flew close on his obsidian nightwing.

"We need to get to the stone alter near the The Seat of Command," she hollered over the noise of beating wings and the winds that swirled around them.

"Not in the Seat itself?" Ocel asked.

She shook her head. "No, it is near the structure, we just have to find it. The Illidari and our forces will have to keep the demons at bay, we cannot waste time."

Ocel banked to the left and instructed the escort to follow closely.

Khadgar wrapped his arms round Sarah's waist as she urged the drake to move forward.

They circled The Seat of Command and finally she spotted what she was looking for. It had been deceptively hard to find as it was in such close proximity of the main structure, approximately twenty feet away and was nothing more than a giant stone slab. She pointed down and the felbats with their cargo slowly began their descent, closely shielded by the escort.

They touched base, and priests quickly levitated the crystal while others untethered the felbats then took up position to defend. Sarah's drake morphed into a night elf warrior who she thanked for transporting her. Khadgar moved down the slope to gauge the situation with the defenders.

Sarah scanned the skies and the area surrounding the altar. " _Where are you_?"She formed the question in her mind desperately trying to reach the naaru. Nothing. " _Please! Hurry_!" She was becoming frantic.

From within the doorway of The Seat of Command, a pair of red eyes watched with interest the large group of defenders and demon hunters just over the ridge. He suppressed a guttural laugh as he watched them battling against the portion of his army he had sent out as decoy when he had seen their approach. His lip pulled back in a confident sneer as he noted they were getting closer to where he stood. He was like a spider, just waiting for its prey to land its web.

His attention was drawn to his left as he saw others carefully positioning the felblood crystal on the altar feet away from the entrance of The Seat. He seethed. The outsider had indeed returned, his Observer had relayed the events in the Vault of The Watchers accurately enough. Quite what she was up to with the Betrayer, he did not know... _yet_. He would find out soon enough however. How dare she rob him of his bargaining chip.

It was an unexpected bonus that she had appeared here of all places he acknowledged, and with so many sacrificial offerings too including his nemesis, Khadgar. He could not have wished for a better outcome really. Silently, he signalled for his demonic army to rise from the depths of the Seat of Command. It was time to exercise his superiority.

Further down the slope, the sounds of battle were closing in on them. Khadgar kept a keen eye on the approaching onslaught. The demons would be upon them soon. Timing was crucial and now would be a good time for the naaru to fulfil their promise.

Arcaena glided over to where Khadgar stood, scanning the area closely. "You sense it?" she asked. "The warlock is near."

"Yes! I sense his presence. He is close by."

His eyes continued his search, while occasional glances were thrown in Sarah's direction to gauge the situation with the Betrayer. Movement caught his eye. Both he and Arcaena focused on the entrance to the Seat of Command. The distinct prickle of dark magic was intensifying. Kayn arrived with more Illidari and alliance fighters, Ocel, Drew and Erik included.

"Brace yourselves," Khadgar warned as he started to conjure a defensive spell. "Gul'dan is close."

" _Please! I'm begging you to hurry_!" Sarah's heart was pounding as she paced back and forth in front of Illidan's suspended form.

" _I am here, child_."

From above, a light shimmered and grew brighter as the celestial form of a naaru slowly descended from the heavens.

Sarah breathed her relief. " _We must do this quickly, the demons are advancing. We may be over run before too long."_

" _And you are aware of the consequences_?"

Sarah glanced in Khadgar's direction. A solitary tear formed, this would have been _so_ much easier had they still been at each other's throats. Her heart was suddenly stricken with the pain of loss. There was no deviating from the plan now, however.

" _Yes_."

Khadgar glanced one more time in her direction. He was forming a spell, but momentarily faltered as his eyes locked with hers. Quickly she turned from him.

" _Do it now_!" she transmitted.

" _Step up to the altar then, child_."

Sarah wasted no more time and she climbed to the stone slab that served as an altar and knelt in front of the crystal. The priests and defenders cast concerned glances at each other, but did not break their formation nor the levitation spells.

The naaru hovered above Illidan. Its radiance started to fluctuate, with each pulse the brightness increased tenfold. Sarah closed her eyes, and with arms outstretched she embraced the power of the naaru as her spirit was drawn from her body.

Slowly it spiralled high above the naaru and the battling defenders and demons. Then the pace quickened until it soared through the skies and burst into the Twisting Nether. There its trajectory slowed, and finally it came to float amongst the nacreous streams and planetary debris.

Opening her eyes, Sarah's astral projection hovered, suspended amid swirling matter and countless, endless ethereal forms. The restless torrent known as the Twisting Nether was the realm of the dead, be they demonic or benign. Demons floated by her, some as still as corpses others trying to reach out and grab her. She flinched from their touch.

In the distance, she saw other lost souls, all races. Living and breathing at one time, but having ventured where they should have not, or perhaps due to events outwith their control, their mortality was snuffed out and now they roamed, eternally trapped within the effervescent passage.

" _Seek out the one you came for_ ," she heard the naaru.

Sarah stared at the amaranthine procession. " _There are so many spirits though, they are ... never-ending_!"

" _Reach out with your mind, Sarah_ , _it is the only way in the Twisting Nether._ " The naaru coaxed her.

Sarah looked round her. This suddenly seemed an impossible task. More hands, talons, tentacles reached for her and she managed to avoid them by projecting herself just far enough away from their demonic grips. Through the stream of the Nether, she could clearly see millions of stars. Planets of varying sizes due to the vast distances from her hung in their orbits, some so close she could make out their suns and moons.

Unearthly voices of the spirits started to fill her brain as they clammered to get her attention. Instinctively, she drew her hands to her ears. _God, did he have to listen to these all this time_? she thought.

A hand grabbed her. She looked into the face of a fel guard. Panic gripped her and she struggled to get free. Lashing out, she loosed its grip, but in doing so projected herself back at a frightening velocity. Her arms flailed, hysteria rising as she feared she would somehow exit the Nether and fail in her task. Gradually her propulsion slowed, but not enough for her liking.

" _Seek him out!"_

Sarah swallowed then pushed herself and her mind forward, returning her to the streams. "Illidan?"

She spun round, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. "Illidan Stormrage!" Still no response, just the constant chatter and pleas from the desperate souls swimming around her. "Illidan Stormrage! Answer me!" Her frustration was turning to fury. "Damn it! _Answer me_ Betrayer!"

"Who are you? _What_ do you want?" A rich baritone flooded her mind.

She stilled then slowly turned to search the sea of spirits again. "Illidan?" Her eyes searched the myriad of demons as they swept by her but still he remained elusive.

"Yes, I am he. And who are _you_ to call me Betrayer?" His tone was challenging.

"Forgive me." Her heart beat erratically. "I was merely desperate to reach you." She scanned the numerous spirits passing her by.

"Who are you!" He demanded.

"I am a simple messenger; not of your world, but a believer in you. And your Illidari."

"My...Illidari?" The voice held a hint of deification.

"Yes! Lord Illidan, come to me please. We are in desperate need of you. Azeroth needs you."

He had to be near, surely. Her search was becoming fraught. Her friends were down in Mardum battling a never-ending war without the great demon hunter at the helm. She feared they would soon be over-whelmed if she did not find him soon.

"Lord Illidan, I beg you! _Please!"_ Sarah spun round within the rippling streams of the Twisting Nether. Her plea was becoming desperate. "Your time has come. You must help us. Do what it was you set out to do. What you were _born to do!_ End the Burning Legion's tyranny!" Still he did not respond.

Deftly she dodged the outreaching hands of demon spawn. Her eyes scanned the gaseous multi-coloured streams as they rippled, folded and twisted. Further across, in a more nacreous river of the effervescent ribbons she noticed other essences. Those were the souls of benign spirits. They wandered peacefully, in stark contrast to the demons on the outer rims.

"Sarah! Find him!" The tinkling tones of the naaru reached out to her again.

She spun round, once more desperate in her search for the one she had breached the realm of the dead to find. "Lord Illidan, we will stand with you. _All of us_ , Alliance, Horde, Elf, Draenei, Orc, Troll... _GODAMMIT_ ! Answer me!" she screamed in her head.

A taloned hand reached out. She gasped, her breath siphoned from her as it grabbed and pulled her forward. Her hands slapped on the broad purple hued planes of his chest. Tattoos, fluorescent green, pulsated and flared symmetrically over his pectorals, shoulders and upper arms. The power emanating from him was undeniable.

His hand, firmly at the small of her back, kept her pressed tightly against him. Her eyes raised to look at the fel infused sockets covered in rune cloth. They rippled, burned; studying her, absorbing every last detail. His demonic horns majestic and at the same time unsettling, curved up and over his head where the long black mane floated in the stream of the Twisting Nether.

He was more magnificent than she had hoped. Whilst bearing the frightening attributes of a creature that should lurk within shadows and darkened halls, the eroticism of the sculpted physique was not entirely lost on her. Approximately seven and half feet tall, this demonised elf was truly astounding. She was transfixed by his mouth, the small fangs showing as his full, inviting lips parted.

"You are _... mortal!_ " His timbre was most soothing.

"Yes."

He studied her like a scientist would on discovering a new life form. "Mortals rarely enter the Twisting Nether ... and survive. Why would you risk this?"

She stared at him, not knowing quite how to answer. The inevitable consequence of her choice however, finally became concrete. She had left behind those who mattered most to her, but in doing so she had guaranteed their survival. It was not a sense of heroism which drove her, for she was not a brave person. Neither had it stemmed from a petty sense of rejection when she had discovered the path Khadgar had chosen to walk. It was quite simply from a profound fondness for the computerised images of an MMORPG through to the reality she now found herself within; a land which had become her saviour when she had hit rock bottom; the people who had become her "friends and family"; for the lore that made her laugh, gasp and weep. For Azeroth.

"That is not important now," she mouthed wistfully. Glancing past his muscled arm, _s_ he pointed to the radiance emitted by the naaru. Even this far out, the celestial beings could project a path for the way home. "See that light down there?"

The demon hunter turned to look, then nodded once making his ebony ponytail ripple in the celestial waves of the Nether.

Sarah managed a faint smile. "Please! Let me take you home to your people. To Azeroth. It is time for you to fulfil your destiny."

She was feeling weaker by the second, the life was being drained from her. She was becoming limp in his arms for the end had begun. With a last desperate effort, she whispered. _"Please!"_

The last things she saw, was swirling vapours, spinning stars and planets, spirits growing smaller; distance yanking them from her sight as Illidan hurtled towards Mardum with her clasped tightly to his body. She managed one last smile as she knew she was finally bringing him home.

Then the blackness claimed her.


	20. 19 - Reborn

**Chapter 19 – Reborn**

* * *

"Brace yourselves," Khadgar warned, as he started to conjure a defensive spell. "Gul'dan is close by."

The demon hunters took up position in front of the Archmage and defenders. Ocel, Drew and Erik remained close to where Khadgar stood.

From the doors of The Seat of Command, demons started to pour out towards the waiting army. Kayn signalled his Illidari, and in waves they swooped down to battle.

Khadgar glanced towards Sarah. His eyes locked with hers. His heart skipped a beat. There was something in her eyes that conveyed a deep sorrow. A finality. His spell started to diminish. She turned and ran to the altar where the naaru hovered over the encased body of Illidan Stormrage.

"Khadgar! Some help please!" Ocel shouted as the defenders were now pressing forward. The Archmage hesitated a moment longer, then tearing his eyes from Sarah, he continued with forming his spell. He released the ball of frost at the approaching onslaught, splitting their advance like skittles in a bowling alley. The Illidari drove in to cut the disorientated demons down.

"Focus on the ones coming over the ridge," Ocel shouted to Khadgar, "we have these ones now." The paladin swung back towards the doorway of the Seat.

Khadgar nodded and turned to assist the allies to the south. Ocel called the charge for the allies advance as the doorway flooded with multitudinous felguards, doomguards, imps, succubus and felhounds. Ocel charged, swinging his mace with calculated accuracy and devastation. Such was his focus that he did not notice the orc standing just inside the doorway of the Seat of Command.

Gul'dan waited. The defenders and Illidari were progressing nearer to his location, the moment was almost upon him. His red eyes paid particular attention to the draenei leading the assault.

A sudden barrage of arrows impaled some of the demons which had kept him obscured from the attackers' sight. Two more of the projectiles whistling harmlessly past his head. The orc's eyes flitted to the direction they had come from. A dwarf hunter to the left of his location was poised, ready to fire again as he sent in his wolf to rip and tear the flesh of the terrorguards he had just injured. As the bodies of the hulking beasts fell, they revealed the orc standing, waiting behind them.

Ocel looked up just in time to see him as the orc's gnarled hands thrust out towards the oncoming allies. Green and azure channels erupted from the warlock's fingers and he began to suck the life force from the front line of defenders. Illidari, night elves, worgens, humans and draenei all started to crumple and fall under the orc's spell. Gul'dan's deep guttural laughter built as he watched the front line of defence weaken and fold under his power. The mighty paladin among them.

Ocel tried to forge forward towards his attacker, even as he witnessed his own essence leaving his body. He roared as his skin cracked, dried, and started to flake. The added weight of his plate armour was also pulling him down as his body weakened under the draining spell. The draenei was impressive, persistent. Still he drove forward but his wielding of the mace was now erratic, his ability failing as was his health. Gul'dan's eyes flared, and twisting his hands he increased his thaumaturgy, its intensity causing the draenei to roar in pain. The paladin was nearly on his knees.

Erik on the flanks of the advance shouted warnings to the fighters who were at the edge of the leech. They looked towards their falling comrades and instantly pressed forward in a desperate attempt to stop Gul'dan.

Drew, hearing Erik ran to join in the attack, but Erik called out to Khadgar who had been blasting the demons that still approached over the rise. The Archmage looked round at the sound of Erik's voice and quickly teleported him and Drew away from the entrance of the Seat to the safety of his side.

It was then he noticed the fighters at the entrance dying; including his lifelong friend and confidant, Ocel. The paladin stumbled and landed on his knees. His blue skin shrunken, dried and now grey. Khadgar tried to form a shield but the last of his friend's life source was now ebbing from his body at an accelerated rate. The last remaining light left Ocel's eyes and he slumped forward, a mere husk of the giant man he once was.

"No!" A roar of defiance and pain left the Archmage's lips and he started to conjure a ball of energy, arcane, frost and fire to avenge the death of his friend.

" _Khadgar, open the portal to Suramar now_." The dulcet tones of the naaru invaded his mind. He shook it aside, still focusing on his spell. His pain turned to anger as he saw Gul'dan laughing.

The orc's red eyes scanned the vast decimation of the allied forces. Lambs to the slaughter.

" _Khadgar! Open the portal, or all is lost_." The naaru's voice was authoritative making it crystal clear any personal loss was to be faced once the fight was over.

From the ridge, warlocks and mages ran forward firing destructive spells at Gul'dan, leaving Khadgar to focus on opening the portal. Fighting the racking sobs in his chest he did as was ordered by the naaru.

Erik and Drew stared in disbelief at the fallen body of Vindicator Ocel; both deeply affected by his loss and that of the vast numbers around him which the warlock had slaughtered. They looked up and saw Gul'dan being forced out from his hiding place by the incessant spells of the ally mages and warlocks. Gul'dan moved out - towards Sarah and the still encased body of Illidan. The outpouring of demons from the Seat of Command did not abate. They followed their leader as he shuffled towards the altar.

Drew noticed Sarah on her knees, arms outstretched as the naaru's radiance dimmed. He was overcome by a sense of dread and started towards the altar, Erik following quickly behind.

The portal to Suramar was open, and Khadgar's tear-filled eyes followed the pair as they moved up the hill. At that moment, a flash of bright irridescent green, lit the entire mountainside and a deafening explosion followed. The sound of shattering crystal detonated from the altar, peppering the air with the clink and tinkle of millions of shards hitting hard rock.

Drew and Erik were brutally thrown to the ground. Khadgar instinctively crouched shielding his head from the blast. Some of the demons had also taken the blow and lay stunned. Others, were momentarily disorientated but continued up the incline nevertheless.

The Archmage kept low until he reached Drew and Erik then pulled them towards a crop of boulders. The priests and defenders who had protected the crystal during the naaru's ritual had also been knocked back, but thanks to protective shields were relatively unhurt and suffered only from a few cuts and grazes.

All eyes watched in silent awe as an imposing figure emerged from where the felblood crystal had been suspended. Standing an impressive seven and a half feet tall, the demonised Illidan Stormrage surveyed the slaughter around him. His long ebony hair, in its high bound pony tail floated out behind him as he gauged where all allies of Azeroth were positioned and also his remaining Illidari. His purple skin was slick with beads of moisture and the green tattoos glowed and pulsated. He was muscular, powerful and utterly terrifying to behold. The twin blades of Azzinoth, his trusted warglaives etched with runic patterns, were balanced easily in his taloned hands and ready for battle. Their deadly keenness glinted menacingly.

The forces still fighting with the demons to the south had also witnessed the blast and had found new vigour at the emergence of the enormous demon hunter near the entrance to The Seat.

"Illidari and defenders of Azeroth, to me! Now!" Illidan's voice boomed over the entire mountainous expanse. The allies moved en masse towards the altar, demons from the ridge following still trying to slaughter their enemies.

"Where is Sarah?" Khadgar asked Drew, grabbing his arm roughly.

"She was in front of the crystal before it … exploded." Drew's voice quivered and his eyes turned to where he had last seen his best friend. "I can't see her now, but the dust hasn't settled, Khadgar. She must still be there!" His voice did not convey confidence in his words.

Khadgar strained his eyes to where she had been last seen, but as Drew had rightly said, the area was still swirling in dust and crystallised powder from the explosion. He thought he caught a glimpse of her but then Illidan stepped forward again and the swirls rose once more, concealing her from view.

Illidan caught the movement of demons to his right, in particular one who seemed to have command of those around him. The others following the allies had slowed on reaching the crooked one. The warlock's body was initially a mere flickering shape in reds and greens before Illidan's spectral sight finally stabilised. He then saw the features of the orc more clearly.

Gul'dan spoke. "Lord Illidan," he said, his voice low and guttural. "How fortuitous you have arrived at this moment." The demon hunter did not answer. He merely watched as the orc took a step forward, aiding his movements with his staff. "The Legion has awaited your return. Sargeras will be pleased." The red eyes darkened under the edging of his hood.

"Oh, _will_ he?" Illidan replied, a distinct note of mockery in his voice.

Arcaena and Kayn arrived by Illidan's side. "This is the creature who slaughtered our people and that of the allies," Kayn said.

"Indeed," Illidan acknowledged. "The one they call Gul'dan." His eyes trained on the orc again. "Your name is spoken even in the Twisting Nether."

The orc warlock was momentarily taken aback. "You know of me then, Lord Illidan." Gul'dan made a low bow, but his intention was not to appease. A fel flame started to develop in his hand.

Illidan turned to his lieutenants, pausing for a moment as he looked at Arcaena. His mouth smiled and a small sound omitted from his lips. He then ordered the Illidari to protect the allies.

Gul'dan brought forward his hand with the ball of fel flame, but before he could do anything else, Illidan had gripped him by the throat. The demon hunter's taloned hand bit deep into the flesh of the crippled orc. He lifted him level with his rune cloth covered sockets. Gul'dan kicked out as he looked at the sneer twisting Illidan's mouth. The fel flame started to flicker and fade the more he struggled.

Illidan tilted his head, studying the orc. "I _could_ send you shuffling back to your master, orc, so to warn him that I am coming, but..."

Gul'dan guffawed, it's sound more of a gurgle due to the pressure on his throat. Nonetheless, he retorted. "I have no master, _Betrayer_! " Gul'dan wheezed as his air passage was constricted.

"Good! Then you will not be missed – _orc_!" Illidan's grip forced the squirming cripple to gasp and gag before he released him from his hold, dropping him like a ragdoll to the cold stone surface. The demon hunter's fel infused sockets grew brighter, a naaru sigil burned on his forehead, and his wings unfurled lifting him above the warlock and his demonic army. Incinerating beams burst forth from the demon hunter's sockets and instantly consumed the orc. The sickening cries of the crippled creature were mingled with the roaring sound of the pyrolytic beams which the demon hunter unleashed. Gradually the orc's screams faded as he suffered an agonising death. Illidan rose higher. His entire body started to glow, pulsate, the tattoos changing from green to gold.

The allied forces and the Illidari watched in awe as beams of bright light discharged from his fingertips, mouth, markings and sockets then he turned it all on the Legion's minions which remained on the mountain side. Even the demonic stragglers within the entrance of the Seat of Command could not escape his judgement. Every demon combusted, their ear-shattering death cries reaching out to all present.

It happened within seconds, although it seemed to have taken an age. The Azerothians were left trembling, such power having never been witnessed before. Equally, they were elated by the demon hunter's defeat of the demonic forces of the Burning Legion.

Illidan Stormrage landed back on the altar, his form once more the familiar purple skin and green markings. His wings still fully expanded, he knelt. The dust created from his demolished felblood prison had finally settled. Before him on the ground, lay the body of the mortal who had brought him back from the Twisting Nether.

Khadgar rose slowly from where he had crouched with the others, his eyes locked on Sarah's still body. " _No_!" his voice was but a whisper. He approached the altar, stumbling as he went, Arcaena and Kayn opening the way allowing him passage. He halted before reaching the base of the stone slab, and dropped to his knees, his breathing laboured as his eyes desperately searched for signs of life.

Illidan glanced up at the silver-haired figure, then back at the body before him. "This mortal," he said. "You knew her well?" He studied the man in front of him again.

Khadgar, unable to find words, simply nodded his head. His world had suddenly crashed around him.

Illidan grunted then picked Sarah up, cradling her to his chest. To all assembled he spoke, "We go to Suramar, there we will bring an end to the Legion and its disciples." Glancing down at the body of the young woman in his arms he said, "You are mine now, outsider." He rose into the air and headed to the portal, his Illidari following closely. Only Arcaena remained behind.

Khadgar buried his face in his hands, his shoulders racked by sobs. He was joined by Erik and Drew, both shedding tears at the costly outcome of Illidan's rebirth. They hugged each other, sobbing from their comradeship and shared grief.

The demon hunter stood behind them. Softly she spoke. "Come, we must go to Suramar. Let not Sarah's efforts have been in vain. We must all stand together, now more than ever."

The three bodies only clung together, lost within their grief. They remained so for some considerable time, their tears never seeming to ease.

Kayn appeared back through the portal and glided to where they had remained, still in front of the altar. Arcaena and he acknowledged each other in a silent understanding.

Kayn spoke. "Khadgar, come. Lord Illidan knows the way."


	21. 20 - The Reckoning

**Chapter 20 – The Reckoning**

* * *

Outside a building in western Suramar several Illidari stood, keeping watch, ensuring none of the demonic outpouring in the region reached this seemingly safe enclosure.

The simple dwelling was similar to that which had once been home to the Stormrage brothers. This one thankfully, had survived the Legion's attacks and offered clean though simple shelter. Millennia before, Suramar had been truly beautiful. It's High Elven origins were bathed in tranquil blues, purples and jade. The city had contained exquisite architecture, peaceful canals, singing fountains and beautiful plazas.

In truth, and quite surprisingly, the vast majority of it had preserved the elegance of the Quel'dorei, High Elves - descendants of Night Elves. It still possessed a mystical serenity, and the memory of an ancient, yet noble race.

The only blots on the landscape were the huge fel vortex that drilled down into the palace, the long lost seat of Queen Azshara and the ruined Temple of Elune, which housed the Tomb of Sargeras.

Kayn stood silently as his Lord and Master carefully lay the body of Sarah Metcalfe down on a cot. Illidan stood quietly, studying the mortal. Here was a young woman, seemingly from another world, who had been willing to die for Azeroth. She was ultimately responsible for his resurrection from the Twisting Nether. Although he and his Illidari had sacrificed everything in their crusade to bring an end to the Burning Legion, he now felt oddly humbled by this out-worldly human. By what he drawn from her memories, she had succeeded in uniting many different factions, clans and races to fight together in that said same cause.

The naaru had deemed that one who was untainted by magic would serve well as the life force needed to bind Illidan's spirit with his body. The woman had offered herself, knowing that she would perish in the act.

He could have left her there, in the Twisting Nether - condemned her to roam in limbo forever more. She was nothing to him after all, other than a means to an end. But, as he'd listened to her desperate plea, heard her unshakeable faith in _him_ and witnessed her utter disregard for her own mortality, he had made a choice.

As his spirit had hurtled down towards the altar with the woman's astral projection clasped to him, he had fused their spirits together. In doing so he had witnessed her memories, her thoughts, and saw the actions and decisions she had carried out, which had resulted in her being in his arms at that precise moment.

He had smiled at her indignation of the name "Betrayer" being used and how she had chastised those who had uttered it. Even his brother Malfurion, and Tyrande had been at the end of her reprimanding tongue. Ah, Tyrande. His ghostly heart had skipped a beat as memories of days long gone were stirred. But then they were quickly laid to rest.

He saw how she'd willingly trusted Arcaena after the failed attempt at rescuing him from the orc warlock. The Illidari had used her as "currency". The mortal had went out of her way to ensure others forgave and accepted the demon hunter. She and Arcaena seemed to have become good friends as a result.

He also felt the intensity which she felt for a man with silver hair. This man had fought beside her to help her reach the goal of bringing Illidan himself back to Azeroth. And, he saw something else, something even she seemed blissfully unaware of. He learned trivial things also such as her favourite food, colour, flower, even her name. All this was distilled in a matter of seconds before he was "reborn". The damage to her physical body however was unavoidable as he'd smashed his way out of the felblood prison.

He continued gazing at her small, ravaged form. Her face had escaped serious injury, only a few scratches, light cuts mainly to her forehead. He knelt beside her and carefully brushed aside some of the fabric of her tunic. It had been rent by the shards from the felblood crystal and much of it was held together by mere scraps of fabric. Likewise, her skin had been sliced and torn in several places. Some wounds were very deep; he could see some of her inner organs glistening, and blood still trickled, leaving thin tracks over her chest and abdomen. Other injuries were superficial and could have been healed to a degree that she would have had near invisible scars. He draped a sheet up and over her exposed flesh.

In the end, bonding with her spirit was what had kept her alive; albeit barely. But with it, came another cost for the mortal.

He grunted. "You said there were others, connected with her?" he spoke softly over his shoulder to Kayn.

"Yes, my Lord. A dwarf, Erik Longmaster, a man named Drew also from her world, a paladin, Vindicator Ocel, who -," Kayn stumbled a little over his next words. "Regrettably, he fell in battle at Mardum."

Illidan nodded solemnly. "And what of the man with silver hair, the one who approached the altar?"

"That is Archmage Khadgar."

Again Illidan indicated his understanding with a nod. "This ... _Khadgar_ -" The leader of the Illidari repeated the name slowly. "He was her mate?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Illidan turned and moved over to the small window. It's light drapes fluttered in the soft night breeze. He looked out along the paved street, bathed in moonlight. Memories of home, times of innocence and laughter swirled below the surface of his now stern features. Part of him yearned for his life of old, yet he knew he had a destiny to fulfil. A destiny which almost didn't happen had it not been for the wounded female that lay on the cot behind him. He let his mind drift freely over the woman's memories and saw she truly felt as passionately about Azeroth and its people as did he. Her heart also beat fiercely for one person in particular. Another emotion he could readily comprehend. There was that one special person out there for him too. He inhaled deeply and turned to face his captain.

"Where is my first lieutenant?" he asked.

"She is still with the allies in Mardum, my Lord. They will be... grieving. She may be attempting to comfort them."

The great Illidan Stormrage paused for a moment. With a sigh, he moved back to injured woman. "Bring the allies to me," he ordered.

The captain of the Illidari bowed and turned to leave. Illidan called after him. "Kayn!"

The captain halted and turned to face his master once more, inclining his head slightly. "Yes my Lord?"

"Say nothing of what I have done - or am about to do."

Kayn bowed complaisance. "As you wish, my Lord." He turned and left, kicking off and flying back to the portal for Mardum.

When he was alone with her, the mighty demon hunter carefully sat on the cot beside her. "Sarah," he whispered. "I know you not, but I owe you – and your companions - much. And so, I ask that you will forgive me for what I am about to do."

He traced a taloned forefinger over her cheek, round her jaw and over her lips. Curling his taloned fingers around the sheet he pulled it away from her and cast it to the floor. His spectral vision inspected her exposed skin and then he peeled away the remaining fabric of her tunic. He took in her nakedness and the wounds that scarred her flesh.

The sigil of the naaru started to pulse on his forehead. His tattooed markings rippled the luminescent green. As they grew brighter, they altered hue until they were white gold. Soft small flares snaked out from his brilliance, like long elegant fingers, spinning and twisting in the air, almost dancing, before finding their way into the wounds on her fragile form. Illidan's fangs glistened as his lips curved in a slow satisfied smile. Her flesh cauterised, knitting together as the demon hunter's essence infiltrated her tissue, muscle and bone.

His sentries outside turned their heads towards the door as the glare emanated from the building, pulsing, humming, almost singing. A few moments later it faded. The night sky of Suramar was bathed once more only in the silver of moonlight and stars.

* * *

Kayn appeared back through the portal in Mardum and glided to where Arcaena stood in front of Khadgar, Erik and Drew. They had not moved since his master had led the Illidari through the portal. The demon hunters acknowledged each other with a nod and shared a silent understanding. The Illidari captain's lip curled in a subtle but informative smile.

Kayn spoke. "Khadgar, come. Lord Illidan knows the way."

"Can't you see we are grieving!" Drew said hoarsely, trying to contain his sorrow. He had just lost his best friend. His world had become so empty in the matter of minutes.

Kayn looked at Arcaena. He was ordered to bring them to their Lord. It seemed it would prove a difficult task considering their emotional state. Arcaena instinctively knew the captain was forbidden to say anything ... but _she_ was not. She owed much to these people. Nonetheless, she would try to be discreet. "Your mages will tend to your fallen comrades, including Vindicator Ocel. They shall take them to Dalaran and await your instruction." She spoke kindly in her gentle night-elf tone.

The three men still didn't move, they merely mumbled a collective thank you.

"Khadgar!" Arcaena persisted. "Ask yourself something. Why do you think Illidan took Sarah?"

The Archmage flinched. Very slowly he turned to face the two Illidari. Tears stained his battle worn features. It was impossible to gauge what they were thinking with no eyes to discern emotions. "I do not know Arcaena," he replied in a broken voice. "But it is a cruel act for him to deliver, considering what she did for _him_. For _all_ of us." His eyes were filled with pain and bitterness.

"Look around, Khadgar," she continued, sweeping her arm over the mountainous expanse. "Think! He did _not_ carry the dead with him."

" _What_ ... are you saying?" Khadgar breathed, eyes widening.

Drew clutched Khadgar's sleeve. He understood straight away. "My god! She's alive! Khadgar, Erik! Sarah's _alive_!"

The three comrades looked at each other, hope growing in their eyes once more. They stared back at Arcaena, who smiled in her characteristic curl-lip way. She placed a fore-finger to her lips, shushing them, then beckoned the way to the portal.

They helped each other up, and together with the two Illidari, they stepped through the portal to Suramar.

* * *

They approached the dwelling where Illidan Stormrage waited. Kayn led the way into the building. Arcaena followed closely behind then moved beside Kayn in front of a door leading through to an adjoining room. From within, Illidan spoke to his demon hunters. "Send in the one called Khadgar."

Drew started to protest. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned and saw Tiene. She had been waiting outside for them to arrive also. "All in good time, Drew. Allow the Archmage to go first." Drew smirked and stepped back.

Khadgar walked through a gossamer veil covering the doorway. The room was spacious, with few furnishings and he immediately noticed the cot where Sarah lay. He stepped towards her.

A huge taloned hand pushed against his chest, stopping him from moving forward. He looked to his left and there stood Illidan. The half elf half demon looked menacing in the semi dark, like something from a nightmare. But when he spoke, his voice was unexpectedly gentle. "She lives, Khadgar" he said. "She was quite seriously injured, but I have tended her wounds."

Khadgar was grateful and his hoarse exhalation was accompanied by a sob of immense relief. "Thank you," he breathed.

"However..." the prime demon hunter continued."You must know, her survival is at a cost."

The Archmage looked at the cot, concern clutching his heart. He saw the sheet steadily rise and fall with her breathing; his panic eased somewhat. He looked back at Illidan. "What cost?"

Illidan stepped out from the shadows. Khadgar's eyes rose a good foot and a half up as he stared at the demon hunter's cloth covered sockets. The night elf features were still evident in his face for all he had mutated into more demon than elf. His voice was deep, and surprisingly soothing. "Did you know what was required of her, to restore me?"

"No, I did not," Khadgar lowered his eyes, a feeling of shame that he had been ignorant of what she had to endure. "I only knew it involved the naaru. Although, I sensed she was keeping something from me."

"Hmm." Illidan glanced between the two humans. "She told you not, because you would have tried to stop her."

"Yes! I would have. I ... I could not bear to lose her."

The demon hunter's lip curled in a smile. "That is as it should be, Khadgar. Do not feel guilt for loving her."

Illidan's sentiment surprised Khadgar. However, it did not deflect his earlier question. "What is the cost, Illidan?" he asked again.

The leader of the Illidari looked to where the young woman lay. He led the Archmage over to the cot. "In order for her to survive, I had to fuse my spirit with hers. I have healed her wounds with combined gifts from both the naaru...and myself. Understand this however - there has not been one of _her_ kind for thousands of years, Khadgar."

Sarah lay peacefully, breathing softly, only one or two small cuts to her face almost healed completely. "What do you mean, _one of her kind_?" he asked nervously.

"She is still your mate. Still human ..." Illidan pulled the sheet down from her torso.

Khadgar's eyes widened as he saw the markings on her skin. They pulsed green. Fel green.

Illidan's voice floated on the air between them. "But, she is also part demon hunter."


	22. 21 - A Small Reprieve

**Chapter 21 – A Small Reprieve **

* * *

The Illidari and accompanying allies would need to be on their way soon, to help those already at the Temple grounds with the closing of the portal. Nevertheless, Illidan understood the Archmage wanted some time alone with Sarah. He left the room allowing Khadgar some privacy with the woman who obviously meant so much to him.

Pulling up a stool, Khadgar sat quietly beside the bunk, holding Sarah's hand gently caressing her fingers with his thumb.

He was still recovering from the thought of having lost her; the contraction of his heart combined with its now fervoured beat was almost crippling. But it was also an undeniable indication of what this woman meant to him. It seemed things had come full circle, he thought with a wistful smile as he looked upon her face. There was no doubt they felt deeply for each other, and both, in their own ways, had at some point loved each other as if it were the last time together.

He, when prior to the battle in Goldshire, had learned of his pending election to Leader of the Kirin Tor, knew it meant he could never be with her the way a man should be with his woman. So, he had decided to return her to where she came from, thinking she could find happiness with someone from her own world. Before doing so, even though he hated himself for such selfishness, he had purposefully went to Stormwind and lay with her one more time. He had so desperately needed her, desired her. It was also then he realised how deeply he loved her and that added to the agony that she may indeed find someone new in her own world.

Similarly, she had loved him just as passionately. "... _Grant me this one last embrace. I beg you! Do this and I will ask no more from you._ Ever _._ " She had said. Understanding the finality in her plea caused a renewed flare of pain in his chest for he now knew the true meaning behind her words. She had offered up her life for the good of Azeroth and all who lived in it. She had even tried to ensure that he would love again, _"Never be afraid to love, Khadgar. Please, do not forget that."_

If he had been stubborn and blind enough to the last ... He shuddered. It did not bear thinking about. "No more secrets," he whispered, gently squeezing her hand and fighting back an unbidden tear. "That goes for both of us."

It seemed fate would not allow them to be parted at any cost. For this, he would be eternally grateful; and also to Illidan. To think the Stormrage brother Sarah had so fiercely defended from the first time she had stood in the King's court was, astonishingly, the one who ensured _her_ survival too. It was truly demonstrative of what the power in having an unshakable faith in someone could achieve. Yes, it had altered her, but the markings on her skin were nothing more than that, in Khadgar's eyes. She was still his Sarah, even with the demonic infusion. Her death would have been unbearable.

She shifted slightly, a small moan tumbled for her lips. Her fingers curled around his. He smiled. Whether that had been subconsciously or adventitiously mattered not. He brought her hand to his lips and tenderly kissed it.

A tenuous knock at the entrance announced Drew and Erik requested admittance. Khadgar beckoned them. They approached the bunk quietly. "How is she doing?" Drew asked, his eyes fixed on his friend.

"She will be fine," Khadgar said softly as if not to waken her. The Archmage explained that Illidan had tended her wounds and that she simply needed rest now. He had ensured the sheet covered her modesty, however the markings visible on her shoulders resembled the Illidari tattoos and Khadgar noticed Drew and Erik staring at them. "Yes, the cauterising of her wounds have created the markings." He explained. "I have no idea just how much more of the Illidari attributes she will possess, if any." He squeezed her hand again. "I am just very grateful she is alive."

Drew's face clouded over. "Are you saying she is somehow, like a demon hunter?"

Khadgar nodded.

"But, how is that possible, she's human!" Drew asked.

The Archmage explained. "Many, many years ago, there were demon hunters from a myriad of races, humans included. Granted they did not bear the appearance of the Illidari, but they were powerful defenders against demons nonetheless. The Guardians of Tirisfal were human demon hunters, skilled warriors."

"Yes," Drew said absentmindedly, still staring at his friend. There was no doubt he was immeasurably relieved she had survived, but he was also worrying about things from a different angle. They were not scenarios he particularly wanted to dwell upon however, and he pushed them to the back of his mind.

Arcaena entered the room. She looked down upon Sarah and smiled. Placing her hand respectfully on the Archmage's shoulder she announced it was time to go.

Khadgar nodded, reluctantly. Keeping a hold of Sarah's hand, he leaned over and gently kissed her brow. She moaned a little, but remained deep in slumber.

Khadgar looked up at Drew. "Would you mind staying with her? I thought a friendly face when she wakes might be in order."

Drew readily accepted. Arcaena, Erik and Khadgar left the room.

* * *

A cool breeze blew in from the sea and over the city of Suramar. On it, a blend of Jasmine and Starlight Rose filtered through the escharotic sulphur of fel energy.

To the north-east, distant sounds of battle echoed; screams and roars of whoever was pitted against the demons rose into the air. The fight was widespread throughout the city, but the Illidari and the accumulated allies needed to focus on one area. The Temple of Elune and its buried Tomb.

Outside the elven residence, Khadgar and Erik waited while scouts brought their Lord up to date with progress of the Pillars of Creation. "Whit ur these pillar things onyway," Erik whispered to Khadgar.

"Ancient titan artifacts, my friend. The Keepers, who served the titans, known as the Pantheon, used them to shape the world. By finding these artifacts we can use their power to close the portal to Argus."

"Argus? I know that name."

"Yes. The original home of the eredar - draenei, as we have come to know them. It was Archimonde and Kil'jaeden, who Sargeras corrupted on Argus with promises of great power. Velen however, did not agree to his ways and he escaped, to Azeroth. Sargeras it is believed, still resides on Argus."

"Then, whit's in the temple grounds?" Erik asked, confused.

"It is Sargeras' avatar which Aegwynn the Guardian defeated and incarcerated in the Tomb there."

Erik nodded finally understanding the enormity of the task ahead of them.

Illidan approached, Erik shrank back a little at the sheer size of the demon hunter. He'd thought Kayn and Arcaena were tall - well they _were_ compared to himself, but their Lord was positively mountainous and insanely muscular.

The demon hunter smirked at the dwarf's reaction before turning to the Archmage. "You will want to speak to your people Khadgar, we will take you to them. The Pillars, I am told, are almost complete. Their power is being harnessed."

"Thank you," the Archmage said. He felt it only right to mention particular individuals who would be present. "Your brother and High Priestess Tyrande will be aiding them with the task. Would you rather I approached them first?"

Illidan laughed, it was a low rumble deep within his chest. "I know their distaste for me is still very much to the fore, but I do not let it bother me. Not any more."

There was a hint of melancholy in his voice for all his words suggested his acceptance of the situation between himself and his kin. Illidan's runeclothed sockets faced the man before him, studying him intently. Then, inclining his head, he uttered, "Thank you, for your consideration, however."

Without further ado, he unfurled his leathery wings and they snapped open loudly. Erik flinched. Grinning, Illidan spoke to the Archmage while still facing the slightly trembling dwarf. "I believe you are capable of following us, Khadgar."

"Yes, I am." Khadgar morphed into his raven form. Erik continued flinching as he heard the Archmage's body going through the transformation for all the process was quick. The raven flew up from their position all eyes and empty sockets following him. A chorus of other transformations ran round the group as those able, provided transport for whoever needed it. Drakes, crows, deer and worgens all started out towards the Temple of Elune.

Illidan looked back at the slightly nervous dwarf. With a teasing curl of his lip that showed his fangs, he reached out and grabbed Erik by the front of his jerkin. " _You_ however," he said in his deep booming voice, "will come with me." Illidan kicked off, rising sharply into the air; a nervous throaty scream being emitted from his passenger.

Erik, somewhat unnerved had reached the conclusion that night elves, yes, even former ones, delighted in lifting him up and shooting across open spaces. The curse of being a dwarf, it seemed.

A mass running mounts crossed the beautiful plazas and out over the expanse where some demonic activity had wreaked havoc on the city. Overhead, Illidan, Khadgar and an array of flying mounts cast their shadows below as they all headed towards the Temple of Elune.

They all hoped this would be the last battle against the Legion.

* * *

Two sentries stood outside the dwelling on the west side of the city, in case any unwelcome visitors came by. A third demon hunter, a female, Eloen, as she had introduced herself, had went in search of food for the humans they protected and some fresh clothing for the woman. She had arrived back to find the woman had woken and seemed in utter panic.

"Sarah, calm down, you're fine!" Drew was trying his best to ease his friend. Gently he was pushing her down again onto the bed.

" _Fine_? You call this _fine_?" She pulled the sheet down, exposing her bare chest and the pulsing green markings which swirled and snaked around her breasts and down to her abdomen.

Drew stared. Speechless, not quite sure what to make of the situation, he did note at least the markings were symmetrical. Not that he was going to say that of course.

His reaction, or lack of, dawned on Sarah. Quickly she pulled the sheet up around herself again. "Sorry!" she mumbled, profusely embarrassed at her actions. "But what the fuck has he done to me?"

"He has kept you alive, you foolish woman!" Eloen said as she lay the clothes at the foot of the bunk and offered the food parcel to Drew. "You were practically dead when our Lord returned to us. He saw something in you which he deemed worth saving and he has healed you accordingly." She indicated the markings on Sarah's body.

Sarah felt both indignant and duly chastised at the same time. The demon hunter held her gaze. "He also thought you would sleep until morning. He misjudged _that_ call, too."

"Hey! Steady now!" Drew stood up, fists clenched and faced the female.

It was the demon hunter's turn to feel reprimanded. She inclined her head. "Forgive me. I just reacted to her ingratitude of my Lord's gifts to her."

"Yes, well, you _chose_ to be what you are. She did not." Drew said, excusing Sarah's reaction. "And I don't think your Lord would be too impressed that you question his decisions neither."

Eloen flinched before bowing and leaving the room.

Sarah looked at Drew. She was touched by his defensive response. It still however, did not relieve her of the horror at what had been done to her. She was alive, yes - surprisingly - but at what cost? What purpose?

Her friend retook his seat beside her and opened the parcel Eloen had delivered. There was bread, a cold cut of meat, cheese, fruit and a bottle of wine. He offered some to Sarah. She declined the food but took a generous gulp of the wine.

"Drew," she said, mildly calmer. "I don't know what this all means. I should have died, _that_ much I know."

Stopping mid bite, he stared at her. "You _knew_? You mean to tell me, you willingly offered your life for Illidan's?"

She nodded.

Drew was suddenly furious. He threw down the food, having instantly lost his appetite. "You _stupid bitch_ , Sarah! And ... and how _selfish_!"

She was astounded at his words. "What?" She spat out some wine she had just drank and sat up, clutching the sheet with her free hand.

Drew turned furious eyes to her. On seeing her worried expression, he relaxed a little, although he was still flabbergasted at her confession. "You are my best friend! I would have been lost without you. I love you for god's sake! And what of poor Khadgar? Have you any _idea_ what it did to him when he thought you were dead?"

She shrank back. It had not even occurred to her just how deeply they would have been affected. She had just been so blinkered into bringing Illidan back for the greater good. "Drew, I'm so, _so_ sorry to have caused you all pain and worry, but think what the outcome would have been if I had not done what I did? You would have all died! You, Erik, Ocel, Khadgar..." her voice faltered. She could tell by the look on his face, someone dear to her had indeed been taken from them. " _Who_?" she breathed.

"Ocel," Drew replied, noticeably pained by the loss.

Sarah's mouth dropped open and her eyes welled instantly. She had such adoration for the draenei paladin. He had been the one who helped her get the whole crusade moving and arranged for the audience with the naaru. He had been brave and righteous and loyal. She dreaded the news being broken to his niece, Lukha, who worshipped her uncle and loved him dearly. He was also Khadgar's lifelong and dearest friend. That, in particular, saddened her even more. She knew he would be hurting terribly from the loss of his friend.

Drew explained what had happened, how the whole front line of defense had been taken down by Gul'dan. Sarah could picture Khadgar's face at seeing his friend dying in front of him. Tears traced down her cheeks. Emotions were battling within her - deep sorrow, guilt, anger, love, hate, righteousness, vengeance. Contradictions all rolling up into one massive unnamed, dangerous entity. From somewhere far away, a voice pierced her thoughts. **_"She awaits you."_**

Drew, staring into space, had been telling her how Illidan then dealt death to the demons. He fell silent for a moment or two then looked at her again. His eyes widened. The markings on Sarah's body were pulsing, becoming brighter; blindingly bright. Her eyes looked almost opaque as they took on an eerie inner glow. "Sarah!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. The markings slowly started to dim, her eyes shifting back to their normal hazel brown.

She was momentarily disorientated and blinked rapidly as if trying to clear her eyes. "What ... what is _wrong_ with me?" she asked her friend. "I don't know why _this_ ..." she gestured the markings over her body, " ... has been done to me. But, I feel something ... inside me ...I don't know what it is ... something, _slumbering_ almost."

"I believe you! I just saw you light up like a Christmas tree." She looked stricken, so he quickly altered tact. "But Sarah," he cupped her face, forcing her to look at him, "the main thing is you're _alive_. I don't think you have the _slightest_ clue what that means to us."

 ** _"She awaits you!"_** Sarah's pulled from Drew's touch, eyes darting around the room. No-one was there apart for Drew.

" _Are you naaru?"_ she questioned in her head.

"Something wrong? Sarah?" Drew asked with growing alarm in his voice as he noticed her eyes flitting from one side of the room to the other _._ She held up her hand to silence him.

 _"Are you naaru?"_ she asked again.

 ** _"No, but we know of them and they of us."_**

She gently pushed Drew back and swung her legs over the bed reaching for a tunic which Eloen had brought in the pile of clothes she had delivered. Drew tried to protest, but she shushed him again. She sensed whoever this was communicating with her was not a threat, but she needed to know more.

 _"Who awaits me?"_

 ** _"Think! You know the answer to that question."_**

She took a moment, casting her mind back through pages and pages of lore.

Who could "us" be? She wondered. _We know of_ them _and they of_ us _._ She _awaits you_. She repeated the words over and over in her head. Through the fog of countless canon and non-canon stories and references, she deliberated who was communicating with her. They had to be powerful. They were waiting for her to finish something. The only thing needing finished was to close the Tomb of ... Could it be? She shook her head in denial. No! It was inconceivable.

 **"Yes!"** the voice confirmed.

"Oh my god!" she said aloud but more to herself than Drew. She pulled the tunic over her head and stepped into a pair of soft leather pants and boots. Again Drew tried to persuade her to rest, but she shook her head. This needed doing. Then and only then, would things be over.

She swept the gossamer aside and stepped out into the main room where Eloen stood near the front door. The demon hunter turned on hearing her enter.

"What are your orders?" Sarah asked striding towards her.

"To guard and protect you from any demons that attack."

"Then guard and protect me while you fly me to the Temple of Elune. I must speak with the allies and Illidan."

" _What_? Sarah! Are you mad? You have been injured." Drew spun in front of her halting her progress to the demon hunter.

"Yes, I was. But as you have seen, and ... Eloen?" She waited for the Illidari to confirm her name with a nod before continuing. "...has informed us, Illidan has healed me."

"You still need to rest," he said, utterly frustrated with her.

"I will get plenty rest when I'm ..." she almost said _dead_ , but quickly rethought it. "...finished doing what is needed." She moved round him and looked at Eloen. "Now, take me to the Temple. Drew, either come with me or stay here, either way I'm going."

Eloen smiled and quickly turned to leave, Sarah moving close behind. Drew sighed deeply, but still, he followed.


	23. 22 - Brothers In Arms

**Chapter 22 - Brothers In Arms**

* * *

The last of the Pillars had been moved into position and now all five sections would finally corroborate the might of the once powerful Pantheon. They had been reconstructed to the north of the Temple on the outskirts of its grounds. Combined as they were, they looked almost like fingers reaching to the sky in a silent plea. Absolute in their cosmic appearance, it was hard to perceive just how they were going to close the portal that was the Tomb of Sargeras.

Suramar had still maintained the vastness of its beauty even in areas ravaged by demonic assaults. Its calming hues of purple, lilac, azure and green housing immense domed structures with exotic carvings and majestic statues still sang of an ancient and powerful elven civilisation. Now it was time for the people of Azeroth to unite and take back what was theirs. They had had enough of the Legion laying waste to all their lands and homes.

The most prestigious mages of Azeroth along with devout followers of Elune, such as Tyrande and the priestesses gathered at the base of the mystical formation. They were mumuring the incantations to harness the powers of the ancient titan artifacts.

As the Illidari arrived, all eyes turned to meet the demonised elves.

Khadgar swooped down and morphed into his human form just before he touched the ground. He was greeted by Malfurion. Together they looked up and awaited the Illidari with the rest of the allies.

"So, she managed to free him then." The Archdruid spoke, almost to himself. There was an edge to his voice; whether annoyance that the incarceration of Illidan had been undone or a nervous anticipation at meeting his estranged brother again, Khadgar could not tell.

"Yes, indeed she did," Khadgar replied. He could not hide the reverence in his voice and it did not go unnoticed.

"You believe she has made the right call?" Malfurion asked as he caught sight of his twin brother approaching.

"Yes, Malfurion, I do. I have seen what he is capable of."

"As have I." The Archdruid's voice was dark.

Khadgar could not deny Malfurion's opinion had merit, but the Archdruid it seemed did not know all the facts. Khadgar had done a little research on the quiet, trawling through the many volumes of Azeroth's history kept within the library of Karazhan. "Were you aware that when Illidan was in the employ of Kur'talos Ravencrest many of the individuals who worked under Illidan's command had willing offered themselves as sacrifices in a bid to defeat the Legion?"

The Archdruid shifted, ire rising as he bore down on Khadgar. "Lord Ravencrest was infuriated by Illidan's disobedience and his slaughter of all those good people! Even Rhonin questioned my brother's motives."

Khadgar stood, hands clasped behind his back and rocking gently on his heels. He fixed Malfrion with a steady glare. "Yes, you are correct. But, even they did not know many of the Moonguard had offered themselves so that Illidan's power would intensify."

The druid huffed and turned away although he kept a close eye on his approaching brother. "Lies!"

Khadgar would not be deterred. "A few survived, and they catalogued the events leading up to and beyond the sacrifice of their brethren. You may if you wish, read it."

The Archdruid grunted. "He also sacrificed his soul and became … what he is!"

Khadgar realised he was tredding on sensitive ground but still he wished to support the reasons behind rescuing the great demon hunter once more. "And perhaps there is no greater sacrifice to be made, Malfurion. He does however, fight for Azeroth and his people, although he would have you believe he owes you all nothing. There _is_ good in him, and I will vouch for him."

No more words passed between the Archmage and Malfurion. Instead, their eyes focused on the arriving demon hunters and their leader.

Erik grunted as he was brought in to land. The one time night elf who carried him, lowered him carefully to the ground and strode to where Khadgar stood with the Archdruid. The dwarf dusted himself down and stayed nearby.

There was a slightly uneasy silence as the twins regarded each other. After a moment, Malfurion acknowledged the demon hunter with minimal effort. "Illidan," he said, nodding his head in greeting.

Illidan's lip curled as he looked at Malfurion. "Brother," he said in response. "It is good that we fight together again, for Azeroth."

The Archdruid was caught off guard. It appeared he had not expected such civility from the one he had assisted in the incarceration of with Maiev Shadowsong and later exiled. He simply nodded acceptance of his twin's arrival. He then proceeded to bring them up to date with developments surrounding the Pillars of Creation.

"Alodi's tome you supplied us with Khadgar, is proving most useful. In it there are incantations which will help us hone the powers that lie within the Pillars."

"Good," Khadgar stated as he looked towards the artifacts themselves. "How much longer do you think it will take for us to utilise them and close the portal in the Temple."

"It is hard to say, but we hope it will be soon."

"And what of demonic activity?" Khadgar pressed.

Malfurion glanced at his brother before answering. "We have managed to keep it under control for the time being. We have also come across some Nightborne who still resist the Legion. They are willing to join our numbers and have shared with us their knowledge of the Legion's activity in the city. Perhaps the Legion do not know what we are planning yet."

A deep rumble of quiet laughter was emitted from the Lord of the Illidari. "It is merely the calm before the storm, brother."

"Hmm. Perhaps, we should discuss our offensive then, Illidan."

The demon hunter looked towards the fel vortex which hung over the Eternal Palace. "We must quash whatever demonic presence is in the palace first. Then we can focus on the Tomb. That will be our greatest challenge."

"Very well, take your Illidari and cleanse the palace. We will await your return. By then..." Malfurion glanced in the direction of the Pillars, "... we will hopefully have the ability to close the Tomb and bring an end to the Legion once and for all."

Illidan signalled for his army to ready themselves for battle. As he was about to leave with them, Malfurion lightly touched his arm. The demon hunter's fel infused sockets turned to his twin. "It is good to have you with us. Good luck ... brother," Malfurion said.

Illidan smirked, and with a deep inclination of his horned head, he then turned and flew to join his Illidari.

Erik squinted his eyes when he saw more incoming Illidari from the west. "Ye've got tae be kiddin' me!" he said to himself. He turned and shouted on Khadgar.

The Archmage paused his conversation with Malfurion and looked to where Erik was pointing. His eyes followed the two Illidari as they came in to land.

Sarah freed herself from Eloen's grip and jumped down the last couple of feet. Drew mirrored her and jumped down before joining Erik nearby.

"Sarah! What are..." Khadgar started to say. The second she hit the ground she ran full pelt to him and threw herself into his arms. He staggered back from the impact, momentarily in shock at seeing her so alert and agile having undergone such serious injuries.

She closed her mouth over his and gave him a long, deep kiss. Those nearby smirked, Malfurion included. She was utterly oblivious to all of them.

Drew had revealed to her the devastating effect her near death had had on Khadgar, and she was full of remorse for having caused him so much pain. In that revelation, she had also come to realise just _how_ deeply she felt for him. "I am so, _so_ , sorry, my love," she whispered. "I never meant to cause you pain. Forgive me and my impetuous, selfish ways. I love you Khadgar, with all my heart."

He smiled, brushing stray strands of hair out of her eyes. "We have both done foolish things, Sarah. I believe there is something at work here which is keeping us together." He cupped her face in his hands. "We are meant to be together, Sarah."

"I feel that too."

"But you should be resting. It is too soon ..."

"No! No, Khadgar. I still have one thing to do..."

He stared at her, shaking his head. He gripped her shoulders. "No more, _please_ , Sarah. I need you to be safe."

"I will be, I swear. And I am going to tell you what I need to do this time and how we will all work together. Illidan must hear this also. Where is he?" She glanced around the company.

"He and the Illidari are at the palace. They are fighting the demons there before we start the closing of the Tomb."

"And the Pillars?"

"Tyrande and the priestesses are still working on them," Mafurion said from behind her. She turned to find the enormous Archdruid staring down at her.

She inclined her head in greeting. "Then I will explain to you both first, and await his return."

Those close by looked questioningly at each other as Sarah spoke quietly with Khadgar and Malfurion. The Archmage's face showed varying expressions; bewilderment, scepticism, wonder, alarm, and finally... belief. He looked at her face, taking in every detail, marvelling at woman in front of him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him once more.

He smiled. "I love you, Sarah. But, stay safe."

"I will. You too." She joined Drew and Erik. They looked at her for answers. "All in good time," she whispered.

Khadgar stepped aside and spoke privately with Malfurion. The two of them then started to move the troops out. They combed the skyline for Illidan and his demon hunters. No sign yet, they had to wait, but nonetheless proceeded to get the allies into position for assault on the Tomb.

Malfurion instructed the druids on what would be required of them as Khadgar did the same with the mages and warlocks. He also beckoned Drew and Erik.

Commanders and lieutenants readied their battalions. Defenders of Azeroth moved in unified numbers to bring an end to the tyranny of the Burning Legion. This day, they would finish Sargeras and his demonic armies.

Sarah approached Tyrande with Khadgar and Malfurion. The High Priestess watched her warily as they neared. The two men then brought Tyrande up to speed giving her all the details and explaining what was going to happen.

The leader of the Kald'dorei stared at the Earth woman. Some considerable time ago she had been nothing other than an alien who came to them talking of playing a game in which their lives were pure fantasy at the mercy of others imaginations. Now that odd little human stood before her, as a hybrid creature, inexplicably imbued by powers from Illidan and the naaru. A human who so many, Malfurion included, put their faith in to assist in ridding the world of a foe who had long schemed a return to Azeroth.

Tyrande approached Sarah; her elegance still abound even in such troubled times. Her silver orbs caught sight of some of the tattoos which ran up over the woman's collarbone. "You are quite the heroine, Sarah Metcalfe."

Sarah simply swallowed. For once she did not have a smart quip to deliver, for she was still amazed at her own survival from the Twisting Nether. And grateful beyond words to the Stormrage brother she so vehemently believed in.

Tyrande continued. "We have reached the point now where we do not have time to question your methods." The High Priestess glanced around the many ranks and their expectant, determined faces. She turned her eyes back to Sarah. "Perhaps, it is not necessary, for you have achieved the impossible, yet again." This time her gaze was cast over to the palace where Illidan and his troops were still engaged in battle. Sarah thought she saw just a hint of melancholy nostalgia flit across the High Priestess' face.

"It is not I who you need to trust," Sarah managed. "It is Illidan, and yourselves."

A small gasp escaped Tyrande's lips. Sarah moved away and stood beside Khadgar, her fingers searching for his.

Tyrande afforded her a small nod then returned to the group of chanting priestesses. With one final glance over her shoulder at Sarah and the Archmage, she sighed, and silently prayed to Elune that Sarah's trust was not misplaced.


	24. 23 - Rise of the Titans

**Chapter 23 – Rise of the Titans**

* * *

The sound of engines came from the south west. They looked up. The King's gunship had reached the coast of Suramar and was almost at their location. It was flanked by smaller flying machines. King Varian Wrynn had come to join his people in the final battle to rid Azeroth of the Burning Legion.

A few moments later Sarah saw Anduin coming towards her, his face smiling. The King strode purposefully behind with his guard at his side. "Anduin!" she said as the Prince hugged her. "What are you doing? It is not wise for both the monarch and his heir to be here."

"Father could not stop me, no matter how hard he tried. And I said to him, how better would I learn how to lead men than to be at his side in battle."

"And he bought that?" she smiled, keeping her voice low.

The prince smiled back. "I learned how to do that from listening to _you_ ," he winked, then continued, "I know I look at things differently from him, but I also learned, that sometimes you _have_ to fight for what is important. Negotiations do not always work and I learned much from Goldshire."

Sarah's lips twitched at the memory of seeing him marching through the Keep's corridors in his armour. "You are going to be as great a leader as your father one day, Anduin."

"He will be better, Sarah." King Varian had reached them. His scarred features beamed at her.

"Your Majesty," she bowed.

Varian greeted her and the others warmly.

To the east, the demon hunters were returning. Their numbers had suffered from their battle in the palace, but they still had in the region of two hundred plus, able bodied fighters.

Illidan glided down and stood in front of the King of Stormwind. Varian took in the enormity of the demon hunter before him. "You must be the Betray..." He had began.

" _Lord_ Illidan Stormrage, Your Majesty," Sarah said quickly, unable to stop herself from correcting anyone who used the derogatory title.

Varian Wrynn fought to hide a smirk at her rapid defense of the demon hunter. Illidan on the other hand did not, his fangs glistened as his lips curled in a knowing smile.

"Of course," King Varian acknowledged. He looked back at the seven and a half foot demon hunter. "It is an honour, Lord Illidan. Sarah has vouched for you _fiercely_ , since the day she came to us and her faith in you seems to have been well founded. Your people are brave and loyal warriors, you trained them well." He held out his hand.

The demon hunter stared at the King's hand. The gesture had been unexpected. He looked round at his brother, who slowly nodded. Illidan reached out with taloned hand and firmly clasping the King's forearm, shook in acceptance of his comradeship. "Your Majesty," he replied, inclining his head. Varian's eyes looked at the huge horns protruding from Illidan's skull, but he managed to keep an impassive expression in place.

Sarah smiled. Things had certainly come a long way since first she stepped into the King's court. This was truly a momentous occasion and it was expressed on everyone's face, even that of Tyrande. A small smile lifted the corners of the High Priestess' mouth.

Illidan turned and held out his hand to Arcaena. She moved forward and stood at his side. "This is my first Lieutenant, Arcaena." Illidan introduced her to the assembled group who did not know her. "She has fought valiantly at my side for many years even before the ... _unfortunate_ events at The Black Temple." He then turned and addressed Sarah directly. "I wish to thank _you,_ Sarah Metcalfe, for befriending my wife and ensuring others did the same."

"W - _Wife_?" Sarah gasped. She turned stunned eyes to Arcaena. "You were _married_ all this time?"

Tyrande's smile faltered a little, but she quickly recovered when Malfurion glanced her way. At that same moment, Khadgar had recalled the story of the unrequited love between Illidan and Tyrande. The Leader of the Kald'orei's fading smile had not escaped his notice either.

"Yes," Arcaena grinned. "And I owe you a debt Sarah which I cannot think of how best to repay."

Sarah stepped up and faced the night elf demon hunter who had become a good friend. "Stay alive! That is _all_ you need do."

Khadgar stood arms crossed, laughing lightly to himself. Sarah had even managed a happy reunion between the once named Betrayer and his bride.

"I must speak with Illidan," Sarah continued to Arcaena. "Well, both of you probably, considering," she smiled, still amazed by the fact that it had been Illidan's wife she had befriended all this time. She had thought the relationship between the two had been nothing more than Arcaena's infatuation, a crush. She proceeded to inform them of her communications and how it would combine with the plans to close the Tomb. They were listening intently when they were interrupted by a deafening noise. The grinding of stone was screaming from the direction of the Temple. The doors to the structure glowed with the eerie fel green leaking from around the frame and large hinges. Shadows of immense demonic creatures shimmered through the green rays pouring forth.

"It is time," Illidan said staring at the Temple.

"Tyrande, are you ready?" Malfurion asked.

The High Priestess tore her attention from the Temple and returned to the priestesses and mages. "Almost there," she replied resuming the incantations with the others.

King Varian shouted the command to ready arms. Everyone fell into place.

Khadgar crossed to Sarah, his steel eyes fiercely protective. "You are sure?"

"Yes," she replied. "Positive. Now please, stay safe and protect Drew and Erik for me." She gave him a parting kiss. "Illidan, Arcaena, good luck." She shouted to them as she moved towards the Pillars.

Khadgar ushered Drew and Erik forward and they made their way across the grounds to the avenue leading to the front of the Temple.

Illidan and his demon hunters readied themselves at the top steps of the building. The doorway continued to pulse green with the moving shadows approaching the entrance.

 **"She awaits you,"** came the mystery voice, much closer now. Still, it sounded in only Sarah's head.

"I am here," she replied silently. "Just a _little_ longer."

The doors of the Temple burst open and the first of the demons emerged. The now familiar consortium of felguards, felhounds, succubi, darkhounds, felstalkers, wrathguards, infernals, abyssal poured forth.

The Illidari swooped in and the allies followed, attacking from all sides of the entrance. Illidan tried to stem the flow of demons as once more, with more fury than he had previously demonstrated, he directed the devastating eye beam at the doorway. Warriors and paladins ploughed in cutting down the demons that had passed beyond the demon hunter's point of attack.

Mages, priests, shamans and warlocks cast their healing, protective and shielding spells on the allies and then pelted the demons with arcane, frost, fire and shadow spells fuelled by the power of the elements. Flashes and bolts of amethyst, azure and jade fired overhead, impacting the demons as they forged ahead, swinging axes and swords at the allies. Fiery orange and gold exploded, combusting others still as they maniacally attacked the defenders to the east of the temple entrance.

Casualties were about even on both sides. Blood and innards were sprayed over foe and ally alike. Limbs hacked off were catapulted over the steps into the one time beautiful gardens. The temple steps and walls were soon bathed in both red and green washes. The stench of death rose in the air – copper and sulphur mixing together.

"Tyrande! You must fortify the incantation!" Sarah shouted.

The High Priestess nodded and she and the others pulled together with druids nearby to unify the power of nature through the Emerald Dream. The incantations intensified. The ground began to quake.

The temple entrance still spewed forth its endless stream of demons. They hacked their way through the front lines, leaving countless bleeding and screaming allies in their wake. The demons were not without their casualties also, but their numbers equally seemed unlimited.

Varian Wrynn fought alongside his men, striking the towering doomguards with his sword Shalamayne. The demonic scum knew not how to stop moving forward. They were relentless.

Anduin followed to the left of his father, powering a shower of golden shimmering light imbuing allies with holy power, healing them and strengthening their resolve. He also cut down advancing demons as they blocked his path.

Drew fought hard and valiantly, once more having teamed up with his worgen warrior comrade, Elias. They hacked and sliced their way through, both keeping an keen eye on the King and ensuring others kept vigil also.

Erik stood steady with three other hunters as they worked in a wedge formation sending in their trusty pets to rip and tear at the felguards and their hounds. Once the allied pets had targeted their prey, the hunters sprayed the demons with a barrage of various missiles – some tipped in poison. Traps were launched to deter any others who tried to flank them.

Illidan ordered his Illiadri inside the doors of the Temple to the mouth of the portal from where the demons emerged. They flew en masse and gutted every one of them as soon as they stepped through the swirling green mass that was the portal to Argus. This at least enabled the allies to deal with those that had already reached the grounds of the Temple. Illidan himself stayed above the entrance, waiting to see the signal that would spell the closing of the portal had commenced.

 **"It is time,"** the voice in Sarah's head spoke again. **"Bring her forth!"**

The markings on Sarah's body began to pulse, and glow. It was not without some discomfort, but she fought down the building aches. Her eyes searched in the direction of the Temple, praying Illidan would recognise the signs. She was now well aware of his abilities and the prophecies. She managed a small smile as she caught the glow of his huge form in a similar state as her own. Her eyes turned into the back of her sockets and the opaque glow grew, flared and fired from them.

The Pillars behind her started to vibrate, a deep thrumming noise building steadily. Tyrande looked towards Sarah and the Pillars. She was shocked at the sight of her glowing body, but maintained the incantations.

Khadgar noticed Illidan as his torso was once more illuminated and he shone with the brilliant white gold light of the naaru. It writhed from his fingers, sockets and mouth.

Quickly he glanced towards the Pillars and saw Sarah almost mirroring the demon hunter. She had told him this would happen, but still it momentarily froze him. It was Varian who shouted across for Khadgar to prepare the shields. He snapped out of his entrancement and signalled to his mages, and priests. She had after all assured him she knew what she was doing. Still …

Restoration druids and shamans laid down their healing circles, spells and totems all over the area where the allies fought. The magical shields started to flow over the allies securing them in dome like structures emblazoned with runic symbols.

Sarah felt the power in her reaching its climax. Her voice was amplified beyond its natural capability and all the allies heard her as she called forth. "AZEROTH! AWAKEN! HEED YOUR BRETHREN."

Behind her the Pillars creaked and groaned. The stone and ore within them began grinding, breaking down. Constellations began to glisten and shift within the structures. The five fingers of the Pillars contracted and pulled together like a giant fist. The ground, even the very air trembled. The vibration grew. A sound frequency built with it, cutting through the din of weapons clashing and firing and voices screaming and shouting. The high pitch reached a crescendo – many clamped their hands to their ears trying to shut the noise out much to their downfall. It was an opportunity for blades to be thrust and bodies carved.

Suddenly, the Pillars imploded, shattered, turning into sand. The billions of grains swirled and rose, sucked up into a huge spinning vortex, gaining speed and power. It started to snake, tapering at its height. Then with alarming velocity it drove back down, thundering towards Sarah. Her glowing form levitated, offering to meet the pending blast.

Khadgar turned to see the spectacle. His heart was in his mouth as the distance between the sand vortex and Sarah's body shortened. The shields were up over all the allies, but he felt helpless. She had no shield. No protection.

A split second before the vortex connected with Sarah's form it disintegrated, vanished, leaving only glistening, ghostly tendrils which snaked around her body, making it glow unnaturally bright.

With an unearthly force, piercing rays projected from her and converged in front of the holy building. She was a cosmic conductor. The allies stared in awe as the image of a titan almost as large as the Temple itself armed with a gigantic staff, materialised in the temple grounds.

Azeroth had arisen.

Illidan utilised his power and from him a halo surged forward and washed out over the sea of demons that populated the temple grounds. They fell like dominoes and opened the way for the image of Azeroth to approach the doorway and commence closing the portal within the temple.

He called his Illidari to retreat from the building. Their leathery wings carried them out and over the shielded allies and the spectral titan.

Azeroth then drew all the power of its brethren and slammed the staff to the ground. The jolt shook the very foundations of the temple, its stone started to crumble and cracks ran on the ground from the staff's base all the way up to the ancient doorway.

The allies began to cheer as the green glow inside the temple's doorway started to flicker and diminish. It was a premature celebration however. The stone continued to crumble but a low rumbling from underneath formed. Panic educed in the soldiers as fractures skittered across the ground around their feet.

Khadgar, King Varian and the commanders of the battalions called the retreat. The men and women of the allied forces fled back towards Tyrande and the priestesses. The servants of Elune still stood, eyes closed, reciting the incantations with the aid of the druids. They were not to stop, no matter what.

The ground erupted. Stone slabs, rocks, pebbles and earth spewed up in the air causing a shower of missiles to rain down on the retreating defenders. From the depths of the temple grounds arose the fallen avatar of Sargeras.

The gigantic demonic form pushed itself up, earth and stone residue falling from his enormous fiery bulk. The armoured demon stretched up, towering over the allies. His flaming gaze watched all the soldiers as they ran towards the back of the temple grounds. He snatched at some as they passed by, their screams lost in the sizzling grip as it cauterised and welded their armour to flesh and bones. The whoosh of flames filled the air as his mighty arms swung down and he continued grabbing and swiping at the fleeing bodies.

Illidan once more ablaze with the power of the naaru blasted the demon with searing beams of holy light. It caught the titan off guard, one of his horns taken the brunt of the attack. Illidan's halo projected once more but this time it took with it a small number of allies as they fled.

The voice from the image of Azeroth rose above the catastrophic din of destruction. **"Be gone Sargeras! You will leave this world and return from whence you came."** She slammed her staff again on the ground. The boom shook the temple once more.

Sargeras' balance wavered and the gigantic fiery body slid partially down one of the chasms his resurgence had created. **"No, I will beat you all! I claim this world."**

 ** _"Be gone!"_** Azeroth slammed the staff afresh. The earth opened further and tendrils from surrounding flora, roots, trees all plant life crawled towards the fiery avatar. They started to curl around his body, but the heat seared them within seconds. They became brittle, dry and snapped and crumbled from his body like blackened ashes in a fire grate.

Khadgar called the mages and shamans to assist. Together they fired frost and water bolts at the titan. Freezing circles were planted around the chasm the avatar occupied. Now nature's gifts were able to rise and slither around Sargeras as gradually his intense heat was being drained.

The soldiers who had reached the rear of the temple grounds moved back again. Their victorious roars as they charged at Sargeras was now the dominant sound in the grounds. Hundreds of allies, Illidari and Azeroth herself worked together to beat the avatar down.

The portal was closing, and finally it dragged Sargeras back to the world of Argus. The temple collapsed completely, massive clouds of dust, gravel and earth from the smashed stone and violated ground erupted in the air.

The image of Azeroth flickered, pulsed and then faded from before the allies eyes. The defenders were left coughing and gasping, their armour and skin coated in the particles still floating down from the powdered nimbus. All that was left in the titan's place were five orbs dancing in constellations, spinning only a few feet above the ground. It was all that remained of the Pillars of Creation.

Sarah's body slumped to the ground with a dull thud. Tyrande quickly knelt beside her. Turning her over she gently swept her hair from her face.

Khadgar ran towards them followed in quick procession by Drew and Erik. Anduin shot past them all and started to heal Sarah's new injuries. Tyrande looked up at Khadgar. His eyes were fraught with worry. The High Priestess nodded. "She will be fine." She smiled.

Immense relief washed over them. Khadgar bent down and picked Sarah up. Gently he cradled her to his chest and kissed her brow.

The King appeared beside him. "It is over," Varian said, quiet reverence in his voice. "We will stay and help the injured. Take her home, Khadgar. Now she _must_ rest."


	25. 24 - Farewells

**Chapter 24 – Farewells**

* * *

It had been a tragic, exhausting and costly two years during the Burning Legion's attempt to annihilate Azeroth. Many loved ones, friends and comrades had fallen in their brave attempts to defeat the demonic armies. The spawn had advanced relentlessly over the lands; homes had been destroyed, livelihoods upturned and at times, it seemed the battle was lost.

Still, the people of Azeroth had never stopped fighting. They never gave up, clutching to what little hope there was, taking risks, trusting in the unthinkable, the unlikely and the utterly impossible. And in the end, they triumphed.

The five spherical remains of the Pillars of Creation were now housed securely in the Violet Citadel in Dalaran, protected by enchantments catalogued in the book of Alodi, the first Guardian of Tirisfal. They would forever represent the courage and determination of the peoples of Azeroth.

They also paid tribute to the extraordinary woman from another dimension, whose love of the world and all in it, drove her to demonstrate that it was wise to look through glass both ways. It may seem clear from one perspective, but the view from the other side could often afford an insight that would otherwise have been overlooked.

Now, five days after the defeat of the Legion, it was time for Azeroth to grieve for the fallen. Time to say farewell to the countless brave men and women who had served their monarchs, their realms, protecting all they held dear, without question.

And amongst the brave, a great paladin, husband, father, uncle and friend.

Vindicator Ocel.

His body had been transported home to the Exodar, the enchanted capital city of the draenei on Azuremyst Isle.

There, his extensive family, fellow draenei and comrades who fought beside him over the years amassed for his funeral. It was a stately affair, akin to that for a monarch. He had been loved dearly, and was immensely well respected.

Khadgar, along with King Varian, Prince Anduin, stood in silent remembrance as Ishanah, High Priestess of the Aldor led the ceremony. Ocel's mummified remains were to be laid to rest in the family crypt which overlooked the Veiled Sea. Appropriate, as he had always loved watching the sun set over the sea, west of the Exodar.

Drew, Erik and Sarah stayed a respectful distance behind the main funeral group. It pained Sarah greatly to see such infinite sorrow particularly in Ocel's family. They seemed so close, so devoted to each other and so lost without their figurehead beside them.

She herself had thought so highly of the draenei paladin. He was an influential strategist, with keen attention to detail. He had proven himself a formidable fighter, a great leader of men and a good friend in the short time she had known him. She remembered fondly, some of his tales he used to tell, and how his deep hearty laughter used to rumble round a room.

Khadgar came to stand beside Sarah and the others as the family said their farewells to Ocel before he was interred. She noted the pain in Khadgar's eyes. It tore at her heart. He had lost his confidant, the man he'd shared so many secrets, moments, laughs and life stories with. She wished she could spare him this grief, but it was something out of her hands. He stood watching the procession, his jaw clenched, lips tight, fighting back an outpouring of emotion. She curled her fingers round his and looked up into the eyes she adored. He managed the barest of smiles before turning his attention back to the crypt.

With the paladin's body interred, the family stood back allowing friends and comrades to pay their respects. Khadgar moved forward, his hand placed gently on Sarah's back guiding her with him.

Ocel's wife and their two eldest sons were at the front of the family gathering. Lukha with baby Caeniir, and Taril close beside them. They graciously and bravely accepted people's words of comfort and commiseration.

Now at the front of the line of mourners, Khadgar took Ocel's wife's hand in his right, covering it with his left. Bowing his head, he offered his deepest sympathies; his voice so soft, only she could hear. The widow stepped forward and hugged him. He had been her husband's greatest friend, and his pain was as great as hers. She seemed to offer him as much comfort and sympathy as he did her.

She then turned her eyes to Sarah, who in turn, expressed her sorrow for their loss. She was taken by surprise when the draenei spoke her name. "Sarah. I am Enhsa and it is a pleasure to meet you. I wish it had been under happier circumstances."

"The honour is mine, Enhsa," Sarah replied lowering her eyes, struggling to fight back the tears and the tremor in her voice.

Enhsa reached out and with two fingers, lifted Sarah's head so she was looking into her eyes. "Ocel spoke very highly of you," she said. "He saw greatness in you." The draenei widow glanced at Khadgar before resuming. "In fact, he also said you were the best thing to happen to this man here." She smiled at the Archmage, who offered a small smile in return. Turning back to Sarah, Enhsa took her hold of her hands. "It will make Ocel's spirit happy knowing you are together again."

Sarah's fight to stem the flow failed, tears traced down her cheeks but she attempted to smile as she spoke. "Thank you, Enhsa. I was very privileged to have met your husband. We will all miss him so much."

The draenei woman smiled. "Please Sarah, visit with us any time. I know Ocel would wish it so and you are more than welcome in our home."

With that, they moved on and allowed others to say their farewells.

The day stretched out. The wake was truly a celebration of the great paladin's life. Many stories were shared ranging from when he was a young boy to an apprentice and finally Vindicator. There was at least some laughter as the man was brought to life again by the sharing of memories. Still, as the sun started to sink over the Veiled Sea, time for quiet reflection returned once more.

Wrapped together in a blanket, Khadgar and Sarah sat atop a hill over-looking the Veiled Sea and watched as the last sliver of bright orange faded into soft purples and deep blues. They huddled together watching the stars as they punctured the indigo sky. A shooting star shot overhead.

"I made my wish," Sarah said snuggling against his arm. "Did you?" She looked up at his face.

He remained fixed, looking out over the sea. A soft grunt sounded in his chest. His mouth bore a tight smile. "Yes, though I doubt it will be granted." He didn't look at her.

She sensed what his wish was, but the inevitable was upon them. This was Sarah's final night in Azeroth. She and Drew had made arrangements to return home next day.

Enhsa's tender words however, had made it all the harder to face. She could not help but feel she was abandoning Khadgar, when he had lost so much already. It had been a conversation they had engaged in only briefly, both feeling the hurt, and yet equally realising she had to return to her own world. She hoped reassuring him that she would return more frequently, would somehow ease his pain. He tried to brave it out, but she could see what played behind his eyes; the thought she may never return at all.

She huddled into his embrace as the stars kept blooming until the Kalimdor sky looked like bejewelled curtain drawn over the land. It was their final salute to the great man and friend, Vindicator Ocel. Then they left Exodar behind and portalled back to Stormwind.

* * *

Sarah woke to find an empty space beside her. Khadgar had left quietly. Betwixt hurt and understanding, she swallowed down her disappointment at his absence and rose to start getting things ready for her return home.

Drew was already busy doing that very thing when she joined Erik and him in the livingroom. She helped with finding the last stray items, earbuds, phone, little first aid kit and slid them into her rucksack. She left some clothes, the intention being they would be there for when she returned. They went about things in silence, both knowing if they spoke, they would have broken down.

Drew was at odds with it almost as much as she was. He had loved his time in Azeroth. He had met some wonderful people, some scary ones too but all things considered, he did not want it to end. His mind drifted to the beautiful blood elf demon hunter, Tiene. What they had shared the night before had made him open up to emotions he had tried so hard to conceal. But her story, which she told in full, was the most heart-breaking thing he had ever heard. Going home now, was more than just bittersweet. It was agony.

Erik busied himself making some breakfast for them, also trying to put on a brave face. They would have one last visit to make before they left Azeroth, and it was at the King's request. They had asked however, that it be a very private gathering, only three individuals. It was guaranteed to be an emotional parting. And he had no doubt one parting in particular would be excruciating.

They arrived at the gates to the Keep and as hoped, it was quiet. Drew reached out for Sarah's hand, and with a lop-sided smile he took the first step towards the entrance. Almost at the giant archway, they heard the sound of wings and turned to see Arcaena, Kayn and Tiene glide down.

Sarah felt a mixture of joy and sadness at seeing them. This was hard enough without having to face them too. And, if that wasn't all, another demon hunter arrived and landed behind them a few feet away. Illidan. His arrival, above all else, completely took her by surprise.

He beckoned Sarah with a taloned finger. She looked to Arcaena, who nodded and smiled in her usual curled lip manner. Sarah approached Illidan Stormrage. He seemed even taller than she remembered and although she knew he would not harm her, she still felt a slight unease in his presence. He was nonetheless, truly magnificent to behold.

Drew watched with interest as she neared the huge demon hunter. His attention was soon drawn away by the light touch of slender fingers curling round his hand. He looked round and saw Tiene, smiling at him. Strangely, there was no need for words, they seemed to understand each other perfectly. He had let her know he fully intended to return, even though he knew she would not be waiting for him. They held each other's hand and observed Sarah and Illidan.

The farewell of the mighty Lord of demon hunters and his little human saviour was somewhat surreal. Placing an enormous taloned hand on the side of her head, Illidan drew her close and leaned down to whisper in her ear. Drew could swear he saw her hair almost floating on the breath of the demon hunter as his lips drew nearer. Whatever he was whispering, was taking some time.

She shook her head, pulling away a little, but the he drew her towards him again and whispered some more. Illidan eventually pulled back, releasing her.

She spoke quietly to him so others could not hear. He merely nodded his head in answer. Finally, she clasped his hand in both of hers. It looked like she was almost in prayer, with her head bowed, standing in front of a gigantic living, breathing deity. She raised her eyes to look at him and released his hand. They shared a silent understanding. Illidan smiled, then quite suddenly he kicked off the ground and soared up and away from the Keep.

Sarah waited until she could see him no more before turning towards the keep. At the entrance she stopped and embraced Arcaena. "Thank you," she said to the one-time night elf.

Arcanea's lip formed into her signature smile. " _You_ are thanking _me_?" she laughed lightly. "This has all been achieved through _you_ Sarah Metcalfe, and those who you have brought together and inspired. Now take heed of Illidan's words."

Sarah smirked. Inwardly, she so wanted to say _Lord Illidan knows the way_ , but she refrained from the temptation. Instead, she simply thought, _Well, we'll see_. Tiene hugged her also and Kayn bowed in a show of respect. She mirrored him. Then they too took their leave.

Now the last farewells were about to commence.

As promised, only those mentioned were awaiting them; King Varian, Prince Anduin and Khadgar. Sarah swallowed hard as she noticed Khadgar fighting back the pain of goodbyes. She had assured him, while they had lay in each other's arms the night before, that she would return someday soon. Now she knew how the gem worked, she would not wait as long as three weeks to return next time. He had tried to make light of it, but she knew he was still hurting.

All gratitudes for deeds done had already been awarded by the King and so it was only time for goodbye now.

King Varian shook Drew's hand, likewise with Sarah. Prince Anduin simply hugged her, like a lifelong friend and shook Drew's hand. Erik practically squeezed the life out the both of them before wiping a tear from his eye. "We'll be back," Drew reassured the dwarf.

"Aye," sniffed Erik, stepping back beside Anduin.

Khadgar smiled at Drew and shaking his hand, he asked him to take good care of Sarah. His voice quivered, so he cut any further farewell short.

Then Sarah stood in front of the Archmage. The others moved away allowing them some privacy. It was hard to find words. Her heart was beating like a captive bird, her hands shaking. She raised her eyes to his, and the sight of those steel orbs swimming made her throw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms round her. They remained that way for a few moments, before Khadgar finally broke the silence. "Sarah," he breathed. "I almost didn't come today. This is so hard. I feel I am losing you again."

Her fingers were wringing his tunic. She was hesitant. Nervous. Fate - was it kind or cruel? She buried her head against his chest.

Khadgar could sense there was something worrying her and it was more than just their farewell. "What is wrong, Sarah? You seem...tense."

After a few deep breaths, she explained. "Illidan was waiting for me outside. There is something he told me, which I think you should know."

His eyes tried to lock with hers, but she was trembling, and avoiding his gaze. "Tell me! What is wrong?" He lifted her chin so their eyes would meet. His concern grew as he saw the threat of tears. " _Sarah_! Speak to me."

The others watched, a little awkwardly as the Archmage and Sarah continued whispering to each other. Khadgar seemed to momentarily falter and took a step back from her.

Sarah turned to leave, but quickly, he caught her arm. Moving in front, blocking the view of her from the others, he leaned down and their quiet conversation continued. Moments later, he clung to her as if not wanting to let her go. A small sob was heard from her.

Although he understood their parting was agonising for them, Drew decided it was time to open the portal. This whole goodbye thing was too painful to watch. He vowed that he and Sarah would try and do the math so that they returned within an acceptable timescale for the Azerothians. He could tell if the Archmage had to wait another two years before seeing Sarah again, he'd be driven nuts.

He took out the gem which Sarah had given Khadgar to pass to him. He understood how it worked now, and with a clear image of home in his mind, he willed a portal to take them back to the Scottish Borders, umpteen universes away. The watery swirls of blues and greens expanded before him. "Sarah," he called, holding out his hand.

Her eyes were red and puffy. Gently she pulled from Khadgar's grasp and walked to stand beside Drew at the portal. She took his hand.

Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Ready?" He watched her face, waiting for her to answer.

It was mere seconds, but the intensity of her gaze made it feel longer than that. He glanced behind her where Khadgar stood. The Archmage wore a ... peculiar expression. It was not one Drew was used to seeing and he could only assume it was consternation. His eyes drifted back to Sarah.

She shrugged off the ruck sack and handed it to him. He looked at it and then back at her. She was shaking her head.

"Sarah?" Drew questioned. Once more he looked at Khadgar. Now the man's expression was easy to read. It was relief.

"I'm sorry Drew. But, I'm staying this time."

" _What_? No, Sarah, you have to come home. There's your work, your friends ... your ..."

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "There was only ever you, Drew. Yes, I had work mates but, they were never close really. I have no family, my parents are gone and the only cousins I have are so distant they don't even know I exist. You however, can visit us here, anytime you wish."

The King, Anduin and Erik all looked at each other in surprise, but said nothing. Erik started to edge a little nearer Drew and Sarah.

Drew slumped, as if the wind had been knocked out of him. "Sarah!" He pleaded.

She simply smiled and shook her head.

"How am I going to explain you not being there? There will be questions …" He tried to reason with her.

"They all know I was, how shall we say... pre-occupied, unhappy, _miserable_ actually. Tell them I phoned you out the blue and explained that I had been planning on moving abroad for quite a while. Say one of my Warcraft friends had offered me a place to stay in Spain, or France or... _somewhere_! Just don't say _here_ or they will think you're nuts too." She smiled reassuringly. "You can do it Drew. And like I said, you can visit at weekends or whenever you want." She tried to suppress a giggle as she saw, from the corner of her eye, Erik shuffling nearer.

She looked back at Khadgar. He came over and stood close behind her. She took his right hand and placed it gently on her belly, clasping hers protectively over his. She swallowed before she spoke again. "I'm not sure just how far ahead we will be here by the time a weekend passes in our time ... but one of the times you come back Drew, there will be _more_ of us." She waited for his reaction.

Drew took a moment, glancing at the two of them. Then he focused on Khadgar's hand on her belly.

The penny dropped. " _Seriously_?" he gasped. Leaning closer to Sarah he whispered. "But...but we've only been here...what a couple of weeks? Just over that? And you two didn't, erm...you _know_... for a while."

She grinned and whispered back her reply. "You forget, I was here before Drew, and then I was home for three weeks before we came back."

He was stunned and stepped back. He flinched as Erik bumped his arm. "Well, how ... how long have you known?" The dwarf looked between the two, his brows knitted, trying to work out what they were talking about.

Sarah answered Drew. "About ten minutes. That is what Illidan was telling me. He had seen the baby when our spirits fused in the Twisting Nether. When he healed me, the naaru protected the little one against any fel or other harm."

Erik could not contain himself on hearing the news. "Yer wi' child, lass?"

"Aye," Sarah replied, looking down at his excitable face before she turned to Khadgar. The Archmage was smiling broadly, obviously a very proud father to be. He kissed her forehead and pulled her close.

Drew couldn't help but feel sad that he was going home alone, but at the same time, he was genuinely delighted for Sarah. He had to just enjoy the fact that he could return whenever he wanted, so their friendship would never wane.

He hugged his best friend for the longest time. Then with a small kiss on her cheek, he bade her and Khadgar farewell. Holding Sarah's hand one last time he stepped through the portal, their fingers slipping, breaking contact until he was absorbed completely.


	26. 25 - Winter Veil Decorations?

**Chapter 25 – Winter Veil Decorations?**

* * *

Sarah had been studying Khadgar closely as he'd moved around his property in Dalaran. He was cataloguing all that would need done to repair it.

She still found it utterly astounding how, after all they had been through, after all they had put _each other_ through, they were still together. Her love for this man was all-consuming, far beyond any infatuation or crush which had preceded this moment.

His reaction to the news of her expecting his child was one she would never forget. Having approached the confession carefully by saying that if he was unhappy with what she was about to tell him, she would disappear through the portal and let him be, no hard feelings, no regrets, no recriminations. Granted, she had initially thought the look of shock on his face meant he was indeed unhappy, and she made to depart back to her home in the Scottish Borders. But it had not been as she had thought. The Archmage was ecstatic, and he had then begged her to reconsider leaving. He put forward all the cons of her going home, but mainly he pleaded with her to allow him to be part of hers and his child's life - always.

That had made her even hungrier for him than she had ever been. She smirked to herself, wondering if he had any idea what he had let himself in for. That was of course, providing she could overcome the new personal problem she had acquired. It was something she needed to address and the longer she put it off, the worse it would get. Khadgar's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"I guess we will need to find another place to live," he said as he glanced over to where she stood. He seemed to stop in his tracks just for a moment. He'd noted the familiar look in her eyes. The corners of his mouth toyed with a grin as he returned to picking up one or two soft furnishings that had went astray from their normal positions.

She looked around, assessing the situation. "Oh, I don't know," she smiled. "We could fix it up, there's not much needing done. It's not nearly as bad as some of the other properties in the city."

He walked over and pulled her close, wrapping her in his embrace. Smiling, he said, "Even so, we will need somewhere else for when the baby arrives. I thought perhaps you would prefer being in Stormwind?"

She smiled, tracing a finger down his cheek and round his jaw. "What about your work? You are based here."

He flexed his eyebrows. "It's the perk of being a mage, I can be based anywhere, it matters not. What _does_ matter, is that my family will be comfortable, and safe."

Sarah beamed. "Your family, eh? That has a nice ring to it."

"Yes." His eyes drank in her features; the smooth brow, with its tiny nicks from the shattered crystal of Illidan's felblood crystal, her soft hazel eyes, growing more vibrant by the second, the gentle curve of her jaw and the full, inviting lips. His tongue ran along the crease of his mouth before he concluded. "It has, hasn't it?" Unable to resist, he kissed her gently.

She lay her head against his chest. This _problem_ of hers plagued her mind. It had been bothering her since their return from the Broken Isles. Now seemed as good a time as any to tackle it. "I'm not the same anymore, Khadgar." She had attempted to sound confident, but the words came out in a whimper.

He inched back so he could look at her. "I know." He smiled proudly and tenderly placed his palm on her belly.

She shook her head. He was surprised to see tears welling in her eyes. "What do you mean, then?"

She bit her lip. It was more awkward that she thought it would be. "I'm marked. My body is ... not how it _used_ to be." She indicated the runic tattoos along her collar bone.

He understood. "Oh that! Sarah, put aside any doubts or fears you have. To me you are still the woman I fell in love with and those markings, if anything, make you even more beautiful."

She nestled into his chest again. Although she believed he loved her beyond doubt, she did not share his viewpoint on the markings. She had never had any hang-ups about her body before, but now she felt hideous. While the tattoos looked great on the elves, she thought she just looked like a freak. Grateful to be alive, of course, but to have the markings of the demon hunter was difficult to accept. She was aware that Khadgar had seen them when she had been unconscious, but he was probably so relieved she was alive that he didn't really give them much thought. Last night she had covered herself with a nightgown so he wouldn't see them. Now, unveiling them to him was daunting. Would he be able to look at her the same way? Somehow, he could read her concerns.

"What's the worst that could happen?" he asked quietly.

Still clinging to him, she mumbled, "You may not want to touch me once you see what they are truly like."

"No! I have already seen them, Sarah and like I said, if anything, they add to your beauty, they do not detract from it."

She made a little _hmmph_ noise against his chest. She recalled how Drew described her in the house in Suramar when her body had first shown the effects of her newfound "gift" - _You lit up like a ..._ An alarming thought then crossed her mind. A note of genuine panic was in her voice. "Oh my god! I could light up like Greatfather Winter's tree when we make love, Khadgar! The _whole of Dalaran_ would know what we were doing!"

Khadgar's laughter started low in his chest. She stepped back, surprised by his reaction. The laughter escalated as he caught the look of genuine concern in her eyes. "Well, Sarah," he said, trying hard not to guffaw. "It's just as well you weren't bitten by a worgen instead. Imagine ..." a laugh did escape him. Her brow furrowed. "How you would feel if suddenly you sprouted hair and teeth during such intimacy?" He could barely finish his sentence for laughing.

She realised she was witnessing the side of him that Ocel used to talk of so fondly; his humorous take on things. Gradually, it eased her concerns. The corners of her mouth twitched, then she gave way to laughter as well as she visualised the picture he had just painted.

He pulled her close again. They held each other until their mirth subsided. "Oh, my sweet Sarah!" He said. "You have no idea, the torture I went through since that day in Goldshire. I thought I was doing what was right at the time. But, you were not wrong to think ill of me for ... well, for being with you the way I was that day. I am ashamed of my actions. It was selfish, cruel..."

She pulled back and put a forefinger over his lips to silence him. She needed him to stop reprimanding himself for that day and so tried to look at it laterally. "Just perhaps that was the day we conceived, have you considered that?"

He thought about it and his cogitation then made him smile. "Am I to understand I am forgiven?" He asked, his eyes darkening with desire.

Her breathing deepened. "Well, that's maybe asking a bit much," she quipped.

His face became serious for a beat until he saw the teasing smile on her lips. "I've never regretted being with you," she said. "Not even then. I was upset you sent me away yes, but I shared that torture too you know, albeit for three weeks as opposed to your two years almost. I wanted desperately to _hate_ you. But when I saw you in the Golden Keg that first night…" Her fingers traced his mouth. She moaned quietly and their eyes locked. She breathed her last words."I knew I _never_ would..."

Her eyes dropped as his fingers started to undo her top. _My_! she thought with a smirk, _and this is_ without _arguing with him?_ She looked up, his eyes were ablaze. Deftly, she returned the favour, unfastening his tunic as she continued with her confession of love. "I once explained my feelings about you to Drew, and it has never been truer than it is now. You are my every waking and sleeping thought, the air I breathe, my pain and my joy .. _._ "

His mouth crashed over hers as he scooped her up and took her through to the bedchamber. Gently he lay her down on the bed. She wriggled out of the rest of her clothes as he shed his.

A sound of immense approval omitted from his lips as he looked at her, drinking in every detail. "Time to find out if we're going to need Winter Veil decorations then," he said smiling. She laughed.

Their limbs entwined and passion soared.

* * *

 **Thank you to all who have journeyed with me in my little versions of Azeroth.**

 **The sidequel to this story is Rogue Firefury which I have already posted. It is where you find out about Tiene's life before and after she became a demon hunter. It is, I must advise you, a rather tragic story, but it bleeds significantly into the next book in the Sarah & Khadgar Chronicles - Azeroth Unfolding (Book 3). The outcome in Unfolding is irrevocably impacted by certain events in Rogue. **

**I hope, if you have not done so already, that you may find time to read it as well. Thank you again :)**


End file.
